


The Adventures of Remus J. Lupin, Aspiring Sex God

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-08
Updated: 2006-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has been told he's boring in bed. He sets out on a mission to spice things up.</p><p>~70,000 words of pure PWP. No, really. NC-17 and then some. Many, many kinks. Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May competition, 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Remus J. Lupin, Aspiring Sex God

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pervy_werewolf's Lusty Month of May competition, 2006. Won the grand prize. :D Specific pairings and kinks are listed at the beginning of the 31 segments. The requirement of the competition is that you must post at least 500 words of Remus-centric SMUT every day in May. I averaged 2K a day, and made it a complete story arc. Thanks to Smoke for the handholding!

**Part 1**

Pairing: Remus/Charlie  
Kink: None, really, except a bit of tattoo worship

*

Remus Lupin was a nice man.

Kind, considerate, always attuned to other people's feelings, he might not have been the most assertive sort, but that was a manageable condition most of the time. At the present moment in the war, there was a feral pack of werewolves in central Wales that was doing rather a decent job of increasing his assertiveness, so to speak, and he really couldn't argue with their mantra that a man – a _werewolf_ – should always go after what he wanted in life.

What Remus Lupin wanted in his life at that moment was for Charlie Weasley to shift his hips like _that_ again, and do that slow, steady backwards grind that left Remus clutching at the younger man like oxygen and struggling for control.

Charlie Weasley made Remus forget that he was a nice man. He made Remus forget everything but the feel of calloused fingers on his skin, the speed with which a twenty-three-year-old could recover and go another round, and he made Remus forget to feel lost or old or used. Charlie wanted him, and that was all that mattered

"Fuck, Remus," Charlie groaned, and Remus closed his eyes and pushed back in, feeling the warm tightness of Charlie's arse clenched around him, urging him to go faster, harder.

It was the tattoo that got him every time, stretching out across that golden back as though the inked fire could actually scorch him if he got too close, or the painted wings could fly away from him if he tried to tame them.

The dragon moved beautifully with every tensing of Charlie's muscles and every deep thrust into Charlie's body, and Remus lost himself in it, gripping his young lover hard and grinding inside him. Charlie was like the bad kind of angel, the kind that should have been thrown out of heaven for leading the pious astray. He was young, fit, and an adrenaline junkie of the worst kind. He knew what was lurking under the surface of Remus's button-up sweater. He knew that _kind_ and _considerate_ could only go so far in the world, and that sometimes a man just needed to let go and _fuck someone_ long and hard.

"He always liked playing with fire," Molly sighed to Remus one night after an Order meeting, watching Charlie retreat back to the sitting room with Sirius and Bill for a drink. She hadn't known that Remus understood exactly what kind of burn Charlie wanted to feel, because he'd already been fucking the kid blind for the past month, stealing him away to hidden corners of Grimmauld Place, shoving his trousers down those slim hips just far enough for access, and sinking his cock in deep.

He moved his hands up Charlie's back now, spreading his fingers wide over the dragon's wings as he fell into the soft rhythm, his cock sliding in and out of Charlie's tight body with a calm designed to drive the kid mad.

"God, Remus, _more_…" Charlie moaned, pushing his hips back hard. "Too slow… just _fuck me_, old man." Charlie craned his head around to glare at Remus, narrowing his eyes in challenge, but Remus was used to this game by now. Charlie always tried to goad him like that, joking about their age difference to control the pace.

Remus smiled. "My rules," he breathed, one hand stroking down Charlie's spine as he thrust, "and I say you want it slow tonight."

Charlie's fingers gripped the sheets but he said nothing more, gasping quietly as Remus rocked against him. They had done it fast and hard before, against walls or like this, with Charlie on all fours. Tonight Remus wanted to take his time, feel the entire length of his cock as it slid almost all the way out, then watch it disappear inch by inch into Charlie's body. He wanted to hold himself still after each deep thrust, appreciate the way his balls met the soft swell of Charlie's arse, feel the pleasure snaking up his spine and down his legs with every soft moan out of Charlie's mouth.

After a few minutes of this, he noticed his rhythm was getting jerked around and opened his eyes to see Charlie propped up on one hand, furiously pumping his own cock with the other. Remus sped up, fascinated by the way the cords of Charlie's neck strained as his face twisted in pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck," Charlie was muttering, more to himself than to Remus, and the sight of Charlie's hand flying over his cock, the muscles of his arms tensing from the motion, made Remus's own erection surge inside Charlie, thick and hard and _so close_.

Charlie's head dropped forward when he came, a low groan on his lips as he shuddered and spilled over the sheets.

Watching Charlie come was one of life's simple pleasures, Remus had decided after their first frantic fuck against the wall in the spare bedroom upstairs last month. His own cock thickened at the sight, and as Charlie's spent body collapsed in his arms, Remus thrust hard and fast. This kid was perfect; he was the one. After so many years alone, he'd finally found the right person, the one he was going to be with for a long time, the one he wanted to take to bed every night and wake up with every morning.

Charlie reached back almost instantly and gripped Remus's arse, pulling it in hard. "_Fuck_ me," he gritted through clenched teeth, and Remus could no longer keep up his slow pace. He leaned down to lick the flame on Charlie's right shoulder blade as the iron grip of the arm around his thigh pushed him hard and deep into Charlie's body. His orgasm was upon him almost before he was ready, pleasure coiling in his balls as he thrust hard one last time. He went rigid, buried deep, letting the pulses wrack his body and Charlie's as he bit back a loud groan of release.

"Oh god, Charlie," he panted when he could speak, collapsing on top of the dragon. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Charlie squirmed underneath him. "Yeah. I know. Hey, get off."

"Oh, sorry."

He winced when Remus pulled out, though Remus did it as slowly as he could, and they flopped down on their backs, side by side.

"Okay, I should get home," mumbled Charlie after lying still for a total of four seconds. He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his wand from the table, performing a quick cleaning charm on himself before reaching for his trousers.

"What? Wait, just–" Remus struggled to sit up. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Charlie paused, pulling his t-shirt over his head. "Uh, no. That's okay. You know that's not really my thing, Remus."

"It _could_ be your thing," Remus muttered under his breath, and Charlie turned quickly.

"No, it really couldn't." There was an edge to his voice.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Look, it's just–" He finished tugging his shoes on, balancing on one foot. "I didn't want to do this tonight, but– Look. This isn't working out, all right?"

That stupid dragon and its fucking wings flashed before Remus's eyes. "What?"

"This." Charlie gestured between them. "You're a nice enough bloke, and I appreciate the chance to get out of Mum's house every so often when I'm in town, but– Well. We had a good time, so let's just leave it at that."

There was something unnaturally cruel about the thought of never seeing Charlie again, or feeling the planes of that hard body under his hands, or watching those soft lips wrap around his cock, or relishing the lash of pleasure up his spine when he sank his cock into Charlie, fucking him deep and hard until the rest of the world bled away. "I thought this was more than just a good time," he said, and he knew he sounded like a teenage girl, but _honestly_. He was getting chucked by a twenty-three-year-old kid? This was beyond humiliating.

"Yeah, I know you did," Charlie continued, "but you're at the age where you want to settle down and all, you know? And I'm just– you know. I'm too young for that."

"I'm at _the age_…?"

"Don't get angry, all right? But you know it's true. You'd rather sit around reading a book on a Saturday night than go clubbing. I just want someone a bit more… exciting."

"Exciting."

Charlie finished buttoning his cloak and put his hand on the door. "Yeah. I mean, do you want to go out now?"

"Out?" Remus squinted at the clock. "Charlie, it's 10:30. I want to go to sleep."

Charlie laughed, a cruel, bitter sound to Remus's ears. "Right. That's what I thought."

"You stand there," Remus murmured, his voice hard, "and tell me you didn't _love_ getting fucked just now."

"Sure." Charlie shrugged. "I told you we've had a good time. But to be honest, I mean…"

Remus's eyes narrowed.

"… it's kind of the same old thing every time, Remus. You might want to, I don't know, watch some porn or something. Learn some new tricks, yeah?"

Remus stared at him.

"Okay, anyway, look, I've got to go. See you around." He opened the door and slipped out without a backward glance, leaving Remus alone and naked on the bed.

His mind fogged at being confronted with the fact that what he'd considered to be mind-blowing sex had barely even registered with Charlie. _Same old thing_. So, getting shoved down on all fours and taking a cock up the arse was nothing more than the _same old thing_, was it?

He tried to run through a mental list of things Charlie could possibly want to do in bed that he wasn't providing. Rimming? He could do that. Fisting? Might take some practice, but surely it was possible. Did he want to be tied up? Beaten? Pissed on? He grabbed the clock from the bedside table and threw it at the wall, anger surging inside him.

That little bastard wouldn't get away with this, walking out without an explanation, without even trying to fix what was wrong in their relationship, assuming Remus was so old and boring he wouldn't want to even try the things Charlie wanted in bed – whatever they were.

He got up and dressed, heading downstairs to make some tea and start a list. If Charlie wanted _new tricks_, then that's what he would get. Just because a man was _nice _didn't mean he was a frump in the sack.

Clearly, it was time to do some research.

* * *

** Part 2 **

Pairing: Remus/Sirius (talking about Remus/Charlie)  
Kink: Dirty talk, mutual masturbation, exhibitionism

*

"You look like hell, Moony."

The amused voice jolted Remus awake. He raised his head from the kitchen table slowly, peeling the collar of his shirt from his cheek and shaking the blood back into the arm he'd been using as a pillow.

"You slept here all night?" Sirius laughed, cuffing him on the shoulder as he headed for the kettle. "Charlie kick you out of bed?"

Remus sighed. "Yes, actually," he muttered, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"You _do_ snore," observed Sirius, leaning against the counter. "Remember that night James threw his shoe at your head to get you to shut the hell…" His voice trailed off and he looked down at his hands for a moment.

"Yeah, that hurt." Remus smiled and rose from the table, approaching Sirius with caution. There was still no telling when an episode would hit. "Hey." He sought those dull grey eyes, reaching up to push a lock of hair away. A strong hand caught his wrist and held it.

"Moony," he asked, his thumb stroking slowly over Remus's palm. "Where's Charlie?"

Remus paused, then shrugged. "Who knows?" he said flatly. "Wherever kids go to have fun these days. Clubs, brothels… Damned if I know." He pulled his hand back.

"Wait." Sirius eyed him for a moment, then started to laugh. "Wait. He _chucked_ you?" The look on Remus's face seemed only to spur on more laughter. Sirius clutched at the counter. "Moony! You got chucked by a fucking teenager?"

"He's not a _teenager_," Remus shot back, feeling disproportionately angry at his friend's mirth. He moved forward, hands landing on the counter to either side of Sirius's body and trapping him. The laughter stopped.

"Moony…" warned Sirius, his breath quickening.

Remus ignored him, leaning in close until his mouth hovered just a fraction from Sirius's ear. "If you knew what a good fuck he is, you wouldn't be laughing," he whispered, feeling the shudder ripple through his friend's body.

Sirius set his jaw. "I thought we weren't going to do this anymore," he bit out, tilting his head up as Remus burrowed into his neck.

"What, wank together like when we were kids?"

"Or anything else."

"We're not." Remus let himself take one deep breath, inhaling the scent of soap and shampoo where Sirius's hair met the shell of his ear, then he stepped back. He held Sirius's eyes, their faces only inches apart.

As they watched each other, Remus felt a slow spark down his spine, and an idea occurred to him. If he was looking for ways to expand his sexual repertoire, it seemed to be staring him in the face – literally, really, because those icy grey eyes were softening now, and Sirius's chest was heaving, and _god_, they hadn't done this since they were eighteen, but he was _right here_, warm lips hovering in front of Remus's, long black hair slipping over those shoulders that would always be too thin now, never as strong and broad as they were before. It wasn't fair to do this to Sirius, he wasn't ready, but that was exactly what Charlie had accused him of – playing it safe all the time.

Maybe it was time to take a chance. He pulled back another fraction, keeping his lips just out of reach, and Sirius made a small sound of frustration and dropped his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about Charlie and me?" asked Remus quietly.

Sirius hesitated, then nodded slowly. "Course."

"What do you think about?"

Sirius eyed him for another second, then a slow smile spread across his face. He licked his lips. "You want me to tell you about it?"

Remus nodded, backing up to lean against the opposite counter.

"I think about that first day he showed up here," Sirius began, his hands gripping the counter behind him, "and he was tired from the trip, remember? He went to have a shower upstairs."

Remus bit his lip. Oh yes, he remembered that day.

"He came out with just a towel wrapped around his hips, came down to ask us for some clean clothes." Sirius licked his lips again, letting his eyes fall shut. "Looked like he'd stepped straight out of those magazines we used to wank to, _god_. Wet and dripping, arms like he's been bench pressing those dragons instead of just feeding them, and the tattoos…" He let out a slow breath. "And I looked over at you, Moony, to check that you were seeing what I was seeing, and holy fuck, your _face_! I thought you were going to walk across that room, pull that towel off, and fuck the kid right then." He swallowed hard, tipping his head back.

"I did," Remus said quietly, and Sirius jerked his head up. "Not right then, but later. You went to feed Buckbeak, so I thought I'd make sure the clothes you got for him fit all right."

Sirius let out a low moan, his trousers now displaying a noticeable bulge.

Remus let his eyes fall to it, making no effort to hide the object of his gaze. "I knocked on the bedroom door and he called me in. He was still in the towel." He paused. "You can touch yourself while I tell you about it, if you'd like," he added, raising his eyes again.

Sirius hesitated, squeezing his eyes shut for a brief second. "Fuck," he muttered at last, tearing open his trouser placket and reaching for his cock. He pushed his pants down his hips and leaned back against the counter, sighing with relief. "Fuck, fuck," he whispered as his hand closed over his prick, already hard and leaking. "Tell me," he rasped, eyes on Remus.

"There wasn't much preamble," Remus admitted, carefully keeping his hands away from his own begging erection. "He knew I was looking, and he just sort of smiled at me. '_Didn't you used to look after me when I was a kid?_' he said to me, the perverted little brat."

"Oh god," Sirius whimpered. "You did, didn't you? That's so _wrong_, Moony…" But his hand was stroking quickly now, sliding up and down his cock, indicating he found the thought of Remus fucking a man he used to babysit to be incredibly hot. He paused a moment and glanced quickly around the kitchen. "Fuck it," he muttered, and spit into his palm. He lowered it again to his cock, sighing with relief as the slickness eased his strokes.

"I don't even know what I said to that," Remus continued. "I probably just nodded like an idiot, but I moved towards him, and he didn't back away. I reached out for the towel, just lightly, you know, nothing too brash… I just ran my fingers along the band of it, where it covered his waist." He paused to watch Sirius casually unravelling against the opposite counter, the thick head of his cock disappearing between his fingers then surging up again, the rhythm of it twisting at Remus's insides. "You know what he did then?" he asked.

Sirius swallowed and shook his head.

"The arrogant little prick, he just said, '_Accio_ lube,' and a jar came flying out of his bag."

Sirius groaned loudly, his hand slowing on his prick. "Hurry up, Moony, I can't do this much longer…"

The man had a good point, Remus conceded, and suddenly the pool of arousal in his own groin was too much, and he slowly unbuttoned, relishing Sirius's sharp intake of breath at the sight.

"God, yes," Sirius murmured, as Remus wrapped his hand around his own cock, every nerve in his body alive at the touch. It felt so _wrong_ to be doing this in the middle of the kitchen, when anyone could walk in, but thinking about Charlie and watching Sirius stroke himself was too much.

"I think you know where it went from there," Remus breathed, his cock hard and heavy in his hand as he swirled his thumb over the tip and bit back a groan. "I grabbed the jar and pulled that towel down, and if you thought he was gorgeous from the waist up, you haven't seen his prick. It's huge, and thick, and he was already hard under that towel, harder than you would ever believe. I couldn't get inside him fast enough. He just grinned at me – he knows how hot he is – and he went over to the wall and pressed himself up against it. I _dare_ you to resist an arse like that when it's on display for you, Padfoot."

Sirius's hand was flying on his cock now, whimpers and moans spilling from his lips as he tilted his head back, eyes closed. "Tell me, Moony," he urged. "Tell me how you fucked him."

But a flicker of movement caught Remus's eye and he almost jumped back into his clothes. There – at the door, just a bit, it was open _just_ a crack. His hand stilled on his cock as he realised with horror that someone was on the other side.

A pair of eyes was on the other side, and they were watching him.

Charlie's voice floated into his head. _It's kind of the same old thing every time, Remus. You might want to learn some new tricks_.

In a matter of seconds, he quashed the instinct to zip up and fling a tablecloth over Sirius, and instead let his eyes meet the set at the door. A slow smile spread over his face and he bit his bottom lip, letting it sink under his teeth as his hand continued to stroke his cock with a lazy calm. His heart beat wildly at the sheer taboo of what he was doing, but Charlie was right – it was remarkably liberating to take a chance like this. Besides, if it was someone who didn't want to watch, surely they would have either entered the room and interrupted them by now, or turned and walked away.

"Moony!" Sirius barked at him, and he glanced back to find his friend nearly out of breath, a murderous look on his face. "You finish your fucking story before I kill you," he demanded, and Remus could see he was right there on the edge, _so close_…

Sirius couldn't see the door from where he was, so Remus let his eyes drift back, locking on those of the voyeur, wondering if the man – for the eyes were at a height of a man – had his own trousers open behind the door, if he was working his own cock the way Remus and Sirius were stroking themselves. "I didn't even take my clothes off," Remus continued as Sirius groaned again. "He was naked and waiting against that wall, and I just grabbed the lube and opened my trousers. I've never gotten so hard, so fast, in my life, Padfoot. I stroked myself with the lube and pushed up behind him. '_Yeah, like that_,' he said, and he pushed his hips backward, just like a whore. No preparation, _nothing_, he just let me push right in, shove my cock up his arse in one go."

"Fuck," Sirius panted, his hand clutched around his prick, stroking at a furious pace.

Remus returned his gaze to the eyes behind the door. "I fucked him into the wall, Padfoot. His first day in the Order, fresh out of the shower, and due at his mother's house for dinner an hour later, and I _fucked him into the wall_. He was so tight and hot, and he knew exactly how to move against me to get us both off. When he came… are you ready for this, Padfoot?" He paused, licking his lips. "Are you ready to hear about how hard he came?"

But Sirius was already crying out, bent over and spilling into his hand. "Fuck!" he breathed. "Fuck. Tell me… tell me…"

"He jerked himself while I fucked him, and he came so hard it was all over the wall, smeared everywhere, and I could feel every pulse of it around my cock. He was so gorgeous, and I just grabbed him around the waist and _pushed_, over and over, and he kept saying, '_Fuck me, god, like that, harder_,' and I came so hard I almost blacked out. He was so tight and hot inside, and there is _no_ recovering from a man like that…"

The story was too much. He could still feel every word of it – Charlie's groans during his own orgasm, his whispers to Remus to keep going, to fuck him hard, to come inside him – and as Sirius came back to himself and watched, Remus narrowed his eyes at the gaze riveted just behind the door. The eyes were dark and intent on him, burning a hole through him, and he came in his hand with a shattering groan. His whole body unravelled, and he felt the spasms of pleasure wrack his bones, spilling out over his hand in endless waves as images of Charlie and Sirius and the mysterious pair of eyes steamrolled through his head.

He collapsed against the counter and barely noticed when Sirius crossed over to him. He tilted Remus's chin up with his clean hand and bent his head, letting their lips brush softly. Remus shivered at the intimacy of the gesture, sucking gently at Sirius's bottom lip and letting out a small, needy sigh before pulling back again.

He glanced back over Sirius's shoulder for the mysterious pair of eyes, but they were gone.

* * *

**Part 3**

Pairing: Remus/hand (fantasy Remus/Charlie, Remus/Sirius, Remus/bunch of other guys)  
Kink: Wanking, fantasy bondage, fantasy exhibitionism  
Warning: One teensy tiny reference to fantasy incest

*

The water was warm and refreshing as it spilled over his skin. Remus stepped into the shower and closed his eyes, letting the spray wet his face and run down his chest before ducking his head in and soaking his hair. He tried to relax and just enjoy the feel of every drop that ran down his back, his thighs, and over all the places on his body that had become so much more sensitive since he decided to start thinking about sex every second of the day.

It was exhausting, really, trying to brainstorm activities that might be exotic and kinky enough to bring Charlie back. He was a bit angry, if he paused to think about it, because it wasn't as though Remus was _that_ vanilla in his sexual tastes. Had Charlie completely forgotten that their first encounter had been a hard fuck against a wall, frantic and desperate and about as far from _boring_ as sex could get?

_You might want to learn some new tricks, Remus_.

He tried to steady his breathing and not get angry as Charlie's voice floated back into his head. Steam billowed around him as he turned the water temperature up and allowed himself the luxury of just pausing and soaking in the hot spray. He had never been shy when it came to sex, but he supposed that just because they were standing up to do it didn't necessarily make it wild and crazy. There had to be more he could do to increase the innovation aspect.

The thought of tying his young lover to the bed was admittedly very appealing. Maybe he could use silk handkerchiefs, something smooth and filmy that would slide against Charlie's skin as he made a half-hearted attempt to break free. There could be one for each hand and foot, leaving that gorgeous body spread-eagled on the bed, stretched out like a feast for Remus's eyes and hands. No, wait – both hands should be tied together, over his head. Oh yes, that was a lovely image. He would be sitting up a bit, his cock hard against his stomach and his arms secured to the headboard above him.

'_Well, well, well,' _Charlie would drawl in that voice of his, the one that made everything he said sound like it didn't really matter. '_Looks like you've been doing some research, old man. Like it like this now, do you?'_ And Remus would just watch him writhe on the bed, desperate for touch.

He groaned now under the hot water and reached for his cock, already half-hard from his fantasy. Closing his fingers around it, he felt an instant surge of arousal, the water running in warm waves down his back, past the cleft of his arse, dipping to stream over his sensitive sac. He stroked slowly, not wanting to come yet, wanting to escape to his fantasy world a moment longer.

But there was a sense of sadness to that world. Charlie wasn't laid out on a bed before him. Charlie was _gone_, back in Romania probably, and he had made it very clear that he didn't want Remus anymore. Kidnapping him and tying him to a bed was a nice thought, but Remus was above all a practical man, and this did not really seem like a practical solution to his problem – which was the fact that he desired a man who did not desire him back.

His cock slipped from his hand and he sighed, pressing his forehead into the cool tiles of the wall for a second to gather himself. This wasn't going to work. He cast around for another image, one that would get him off without making him question his worth as a lover.

Sirius in the kitchen the other day… oh yes, that was a nice thought. His hand began to stroke his cock again. It had been so long since he'd seen Sirius's cock, he'd almost forgotten how lovely it was, and how adept his friend was at using it. Watching Sirius bring himself off, tearing his trousers open and stroking himself, rough and needy like that, begging Remus to talk dirty to him, to tell him all about the things he'd done with…

…Charlie.

He shook his head and released his prick again, reaching for the shampoo, squeezing some into his palm and scrubbing furiously at his head. He jacked the hot water knob up even further, desperate to lose himself in the soothing warmth of the spray, to disappear into the steamy fog enveloping him and forget about the world. His head fell back as he rinsed the shampoo out, thick and soapy as it glided down his arms, over his chest and stomach, caressing his cock. He shifted so the stream hit the back of his neck and shoulders, letting it pound into the tense muscles there and soothe his nerves.

It felt wonderful to vanish into the heat of the water like that, and he slowly turned around to face the stream. Stray drops flew at his groin and thighs, making him gasp at the unexpected sensation. He moved back a bit and let the full force of the water pound his cock, which rather quickly surged to life, hard and aching for further touch. With a groan he dropped one hand to it again, leaning the other palm against the wall to steady himself.

_God, so good_… Forget Charlie, forget Sirius, forget all of them. It was just here, now, the water slipping over him and drawing him in, and he didn't need anyone else. His hand stroked firmly, sliding up and down his prick with a leisurely grace. He paused the movement a moment to reach lower, cupping his balls and gently massaging them, pushing just _there_, that spot he loved that no one else seemed to be able to find. A groan tore from his throat, and he didn't care if Sirius or anyone else heard him, he had to do this, he had to come, it felt too good…

Sirius… or _anyone else_…

All of a sudden, with a blinding surge of arousal those dark eyes filled his mind again, the set that had watched him so intently from behind the door the other day. Who had it been? An Order member, of course… and one who didn't feel the need to interrupt. That ruled out Arthur or Bill, surely, although he wasn't altogether put off by the possibility that either of them would have stayed to listen to tales of Remus pounding Charlie's arse. He allowed himself one brief image of Bill and Charlie together, bodies pressed close, red hair tangled against a pillow, and he felt his cock throb in his hand. Oh god, not that, don't think about that.

His hand moved faster now, images of his anonymous voyeur alive in his mind. It could have been Kingsley, he reasoned through his rapidly fogging brain. He imagined the Auror behind the door with his own prick in his hand, silently fisting himself as he watched Remus and Sirius work themselves hard, panting and groaning and telling each other dirty stories until they came all over their hands.

Oh god, it couldn't have been Dumbledore, or Mundungus, no, no, _stop_ those images. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, the water beginning to cool around him as his hand flew over his cock… desperate… wanting… Maybe it had been Tonks in a man's disguise, or even Harry, come back from school to pick up some things. No, don't think about Harry that way – that was almost worse than thinking about Charlie and Bill. Harry was like his own son…

And then, like a wave crashing to the shore, it hit him. It couldn't have been. It _couldn't have been_, but oh god, the image, it was, it was, it had to be him, and then Remus was coming hard, his free hand clawing at the tiles of the wall and his head hanging low as his cock surged and came in a thick, white stream against the water. The pulses soared through every nerve in his body, curling his spine and setting his fingertips on fire. He couldn't stop _coming_, couldn't stop from crying out, his mind blank and his fist full of his heavy cock, still thick and spurting.

When he finally spiralled down, gulping in shaky breaths, he slid to the floor of the shower and turned off the cool water. He sat there in a daze, his limbs shaking and his cock almost too sensitive even to rest against his leg. The image of those eyes wouldn't leave him, though, and he closed his own and let his head drop back against the wall, wondering what on earth it might mean.

* * *

**Part 4**

Pairing: Remus/stranger (male)  
Kink: Anonymous sex; public sex

*

This was never going to work.

Remus glanced around the club and nervously sipped his drink. There were bodies everywhere, clad in dark colours and shimmering fabrics that caught the strobe lighting. He tugged at his mask and tried to scratch his chin surreptitiously. The thing itched a bit, but he couldn't take it off.

Damn Sirius and his damned ideas.

"Here's what you should do, Moony," he'd said that afternoon, after Remus had finally broken down at his hundredth question about where Charlie was and told him the whole sordid story. "You need to let loose, just be yourself." He'd leaned a bit closer. "You know, go somewhere where nobody'll know it's you. Then–" He shrugged, a devilish grin on his face – "just have a good time. Try something new."

The place Sirius had in mind turned out to be called _Masquerade_, and they were kind enough to provide Remus with a mask, seeing as he didn't have one of his own at home. After twenty minutes at the bar, he was quite sure he had made a big mistake in coming here. The thought of having sex with a total stranger made his heart race, and not necessarily in a good way. This was ridiculous; it would never work. Even if word did get back to Charlie that he'd done this – so what? Would Charlie get on the first broom and fly back to London to explore Remus's new perversions with him? Somehow, he doubted it.

He downed the rest of his drink in one long swallow and pulled his cloak around himself, preparing to depart, when out of nowhere, a hand landed softly on his shoulder.

He turned quickly to see a tall man behind him, slim gloves covering his hands, a deep crimson cloak falling from his shoulders, and a beautiful porcelain mask on his face. His eyes fell to the hand on his shoulder, then back up to its owner. He couldn't deny that he was intrigued. The other masks in the room seemed grotesque somehow, too pointed or painted, with faux grins or tragic frowns, sketched eyebrows and rouged cheeks like circus clowns. But this one… it was softer, not the harsh white of the others but a swirl of red and gold, like flames sweeping off the man's face. The effect was mesmerising. It did not cover his whole face, but rather dipped down his cheeks nearly to his jaw, curving around his mouth, accentuating his lips and setting off the deep kohl around his eyes. Overall it gave the man a slightly androgynous look, and Remus found himself suddenly out of breath.

The man raised a gloved finger to Remus's lips and gently traced, barely touching him but conveying every bit of his intent and desire. The gloves were thin and fitted well. The finger felt silky over his mouth and jaw, and he parted his lips and moaned softly before he even knew what he was doing. The finger fell down the hollow of his throat, then slid inside his robes and down the shirt covering his chest. It paused at the waistband of his trousers, curled just inside, and gently _tugged_.

Remus was lost. The delicacy of the touches sent waves of pleasure through his body, and he refused to let himself stop to think about what he was doing. All he knew was that he was unbearably aroused, and that he wanted this man. _Now_. He curled a hand around the back of the man's neck and pulled him close for a searing kiss, his lips alight as soon as they met their match. It was desperate and furious, and he devoured the man's mouth with every ounce of desire coursing through his body, sucking at the lips and pushing his tongue against the man's, tangling together and deepening the connection between them. It was like the fire of that mask, licking at him as he –

With an abrupt movement the man pulled away, panting, and turned his head to the side. He wiped his lips on a gloved hand.

Remus touched his arm. "I'm sorry. No, it's okay, I just– I wasn't supposed to do that, I'm sorry. It's just– you just–" He took a deep breath. "I couldn't help it."

The man didn't quite smile at that, but he did turn back to Remus at least, and that was really all Remus wanted. There was still moisture on the lips, reddened and ravaged from Remus's mouth, and he almost audibly whimpered at the sight. Before he could think of what to do next, the man grabbed his arm and pulled him through the swarm of bodies pulsing together to the heavy music.

There was a section at the back. Remus hadn't seen it when he came in, but he immediately figured out what it was for. Semi-secluded alcoves lined one wall, shallow dividers between them offering the illusion of dignity but no real privacy. But the walls were lined with red velvet, and all things considered, it didn't look nearly as unsanitary as it could have.

Masked couples and groups to either side moved rhythmically together, cloaks opened and bodies writhing, or masked mouths closing over cocks, or gloved fingers sliding over nipples. The lights were low and the music loud, and Remus could suddenly see how easy it was to lose oneself in the decadence of the place – no awkward silences or time alone, only the gentle bustle and swell of the club as a whole, pumping blood through bodies and satisfying taboo desires collectively, as though they were all in this together.

The man pulled him to a vacant spot and spun him around quickly. He was breathing hard as he landed against the wall, the urgency of the situation now readily apparent to him. He wanted this _now_, and so, it seemed, did his partner. He concentrated for a moment in order to cast the appropriate silent charms, cleansing and protecting them both. The man paused the moment the spell was cast, and Remus had a moment of panic. It couldn't be another wizard – the odds of that were almost zero – so he couldn't have sensed the magic.

He let his cheek fall against the velvet wall, rubbing softly as his fingers gripped it. He hadn't bottomed to anyone in ages, but this man made him _want to_. He didn't want to think about what he was doing; he wanted only to _feel_, to lose himself in the rhythm of the room and the collective movement of the bodies around him, each prepared to seek their pleasure in the darkness, then slip out anonymously into the night.

The man pressed against him from behind, pulling Remus's robes up to his waist and shoving his trousers down. He was swift and determined about it, but not harsh. Despite his lingering reservations, Remus did feel safe with this stranger. He closed his eyes at the first feel of a gloved finger tracing the curve of his arse, trailing around his hip and thigh before the entire gloved hand grasped his cock, already hard and throbbing with anticipation. He didn't stroke, exactly, for which Remus was grateful – the glove surely would have chafed. He only _pressed_, just a bit, gently massaging Remus's cock and balls with slowly-building pressure, and within seconds Remus was whimpering and clawing at the wall.

The hand lifted away, and Remus heard the rustle of robes behind him, the drawing of zippers, and the squeezing of tubes. The hand returned, still gloved but now slick with a fragrant oil, and it slid so easily over his cock that Remus couldn't help but release a loud groan. "Oh yes," he began to murmur, his reserve finally crumbling. "I want you… please…"

The man's other hand drifted between Remus's legs, sliding past his balls to his entrance and slowly circling it with a slick finger. _The glove, oh god_. He barely had time to think before it slipped inside him, the soft leather pulling at him in an unexpected way that was not altogether unpleasant. He tried to relax into it, opening himself to the caress, his cock beginning to leak under the consistent ministrations of the man's other hand.

"God," he moaned, pushing his hips back. "Now, please. _Fuck me_."

The finger withdrew slowly, and Remus felt a jolt of excitement up his spine that despite the man's apparent refusal to talk, he was willing to follow Remus's orders and fulfill his wishes. The pressure on his back increased as the man leaned into him, and Remus gasped at the sensation of a cock nudging against his entrance, thick and hard. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, reminding himself to relax, and then it was happening, the ring of muscle had given way, and the man was sliding slowly – oh god, so _slowly_ – inside him.

He could feel every inch as it filled him, stretching his walls as his body shifted to accommodate the intrusion. No, that wasn't the right word, because it wasn't an intrusion at all, this felt _right_, this felt like something he'd been waiting for his whole life, without even knowing it. He groaned deeply, wondering how on earth his partner could manage to be so quiet, but then had his answer when he heard a stifled gasp at his ear.

The man was fully sheathed inside him now, and the rest of the room seemed to bleed away as the man began to thrust, slowly at first, and then with increased speed and depth. Remus pushed his hips back to meet every thrust, lost in a haze of sensation, his body ravaged by a _total stranger_, bringing him to a height of arousal he had never known before.

The gloved hands gripped his hips as the masked face buried itself in his neck, low moans now spilling from the man's mouth. The pressure built slowly, every deep push inside his body sending sparks of light behind Remus's eyes. A hand fell to his cock again, still slick with oil, and the renewed feel of that leather unravelled him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and came with a deep, long groan, the pleasure snaking up his spine, through his thighs, and out his cock in thick waves. The fist on his cock pumped mercilessly, draining him of every drop, and he thought he might weep from the intensity of the fire in his body. He felt his arse clenching, almost out of his control, and the soft moans of the man behind him grew desperate, warm breath on his neck and the edges of the mask brushing his shoulder.

The man clutched his hips again and shoved in hard, his thrusts falling still as he held himself rigid, a single, perfect _"Oh"_ on his lips. Remus felt the waves of come inside him, pulsing against him, filling him, spilling out of him, and he did almost weep this time, he couldn't help it, because this was _not _supposed to feel so good. This was not supposed to feel like some missing link in his life that had finally been completed. This was a stranger he would never see again, and _fuck_, he had to pull himself together.

He felt the cock in his arse softening as it pulled out, slow and considerate, so as not to cause him pain. His robes fell back to the floor and he made to turn around, but a strong hand on his shoulder stopped him. It moved down to press between his shoulder blades, holding him against the wall.

"Let me see you," he begged, straining to turn his head and look over his shoulder. "Let me kiss you again."

There was a soft laugh behind him.

"Tell me who you are," he said quietly, eyes on the floor. He had to know. He _had_ to see this man again.

Soft lips covered the back of his neck. "You know who I am," a voice breathed, a raspy whisper that he couldn't quite identify. His eyes widened and his heart began to pound as the man leaned in closer. "And I know what you like to do in your kitchen." Teeth scraped gently over his neck in a mock-bite, before Remus felt the weight against his back lift away.

He whirled around, a hundred questions and answers and desires at his lips, but suddenly the thudding music of the club roared in his ears, the gyrating bodies around him closed in, and the red velvet of the walls bled into his vision. He frantically scanned the crowd for his anonymous lover, but it was no use. With a sigh he slumped back against the wall.

The man was gone.

* * *

**Part 5**

Pairing: Remus/Bill  
Kink: None, really. Just a frantic blow job. :)

*

Remus had to admit it: for a straight man with a beautiful blonde fiancée and a wedding date booked and paid for, Bill Weasley really was remarkably good at sucking cock.

He'd done it before, obviously, or else the teeth would have been more of a problem. They were nicely out of the way at the moment, though, as Bill's lips wrapped around Remus and slid up, _up_, taking Remus in as far as he could, which – _holy mother of god_, Remus thought as he clutched at the wall behind him – was a good deal farther than he should be able to, and well into the deep throat range.

One hand gripped Remus's cock around the base, steadying the thrusts as Bill released him a bit, sliding his lips back down almost to the tip, then swirling his tongue over the head, dipping it _just_ a tiny bit into the slit, lapping at the smooth skin, then moving his lips back up and devouring him again.

It was a slow death, sparks of pleasure dancing across Remus's vision as his foggy brain contemplated the afterworld ramifications of approaching the straight, and very much attached, older brother of one's former lover for advice on winning that lover back, and ending up against the wall of the brother's office with one's cock in his mouth. It clearly was a one-way ticket to hell, really, but then again, what exactly had he done that week that _hadn't_ probably earned him a ticket to hell? There had been the blatant exhibitionism and wanking with his best friend, the anonymous sex club, and the dreams and nightmares about a pair of eyes and a masked face that wouldn't leave him alone no matter how hard he tried to ignore them.

And through it all, he still couldn't stop thinking about Charlie.

Bill wasn't quite Charlie, to be sure, but at the moment Remus was having a hard time remembering why that mattered. Bill was stoic and responsible where Charlie was charismatic and carefree. Bill wore his symbols of rebellion on the outside, with his long hair and earring, while Charlie kept his hair short and carefully covered his tattoos from general view, but could still use his recklessness to wound deeply. Bill sucked cock like he was just trying to prove he could, whereas Charlie did it like he expected to win a medal – the Nobel Prize for Fellatio, or something.

Charlie was good, but there was never any telling Charlie what to do. Bill, on the other hand, well, well, _well…_

"Harder," Remus murmured, just to test, his hand tangled in Bill's long hair. "Take it in more, yeah, like that."

… Bill seemed quite happy to take orders.

He groaned around Remus's cock, sending vibrations and sensation up his spine, and without thinking, Remus pushed Bill's head in further. Bill just groaned again, his lips spreading wider and his throat open as Remus fucked his mouth, thrusting hard now into that warm wetness and muttering every filthy thing he could think of, which only seemed to spur Bill on.

Bill devoured him, sucking hard and fast and gripping _just right_ with his hand at the base, his other hand pressed to his own groin. The sight of those lips wrapped around him, of his cock thrusting down Bill's throat and Bill groaning and touching himself, _wanting_ it, getting off on the feel of Remus's cock in his mouth, it was all too much. "_Bill_," he gasped, forcing himself to loosen his grip on the man's hair in case he wanted to move away, "I'm going to– I have to–"

But the younger man held on, moving with renewed determination, and the thought that Bill _wanted_ Remus to come in his mouth was what finally set him off, his orgasm unfurling at the base of his spine and pulsing in rapid convulsions out his cock, filling Bill's mouth. Bill was gorgeous, lips firmly in place as he slowed his movement and just _took it_, throat working steadily to swallow every drop.

The room was still for a moment as Bill's lips lingered on him another second, then he let Remus's cock slide from his mouth, hauled himself to his feet and attacked Remus's mouth, lips crushing together as mouths parted and tongues tangled. Remus could taste his own come on Bill's tongue, and with renewed arousal he grasped the younger man around the back of the neck with one hand and moved the other to cup Bill's groin. There was a strangled cry at that, and Remus knew it wouldn't take long. He pressed the palm of his hand over Bill's trousers, tracing the shape of his erection and massaging it, pumping it hard, delighting in the dirty feeling of making the man come in his pants.

The fingers of his other hand snaked up the back of Bill's head, gripping him firmly as their passionate kiss continued, enveloping them in an invisible cloud of arousal and blind need and – _god, yes_¬ – frantic pumping and in minutes Bill was groaning and jerking against Remus's hand, come seeping through his trousers and making them both sticky.

The kiss slowed to a gentle caress of lips, Remus sliding his hand away from Bill's cock and up his chest, landing at the hollow of his throat and pausing there a moment before dropping away.

"Okay," Bill said shakily, starting to laugh as he moved to burrow his head in Remus's neck. "So, you were wondering what to do about Charlie."

Remus pulled Bill into his arms, chuckling. "Yeah." He rubbed at his eyes, then smiled at Bill and gently pushed him back. "Got any advice?"

"Think you might need to play the field a bit, Remus."

"Ah. Thought you might say that."

Bill smiled. "Charlie's a good man. Hell, I love him like a brother. But he can be an arsehole." His eyes dropped down Remus's body, then slowly rose again. He licked his lips. "Doesn't seem to know when he's got a good thing right in front of him."

"That so." Remus cocked his head. "Why do I get the impression that beautiful fiancée might have… straightened out… some previous predilections of yours?"

Bill laughed. "With one flamboyant brother like Charlie and one utter prude like Percy, I suppose I landed somewhere in the middle. Flexible, you might say."

"So Fleur wouldn't mind this?" Remus gestured between them, feeling his face flush a bit.

But Bill simply approached him again, pressing his chest and groin up against Remus's as though it was nothing, tearing a startled gasp from Remus's lips, and leaning close to his ear. "No, she wouldn't mind," he murmured, and Remus felt a jolt up his spine at the feel of the warm breath on him. "In fact," Bill continued, his voice soft, "I think she wouldn't mind joining in sometime, if you're serious about trying a few new things."

Remus felt his knees almost give way, and he grabbed on to Bill's shirt for support. "I– _god_. You can't mean that."

Teeth tugged gently at his earlobe and a soft kiss landed on his neck before Bill stepped away again. "I sure can. Why don't you come over tomorrow night, Remus? See if we can't get you to forget _all_ about Charlie."

* * *

**Part 6**

Pairing: Remus/Bill/Fleur  
Kink/Warnings: Rimming, frottage, het anal, threesome, double penetration

*

"So," said Fleur softly, running a finger down his arm, "Bill has finally brought the wolf home to play."

Remus shivered. "Finally?" he asked, but the young woman only smiled, glancing at Bill.

"Mm. He knows I have seen you in your house at Grimmauld," she replied, and Remus had to bite his lip at her French pronunciation. Her fingers closed over his bicep and she balanced on her tip-toes, straining up towards his ear. "He knows I… have an interest."

"And he…" Remus glanced at Bill, lounging against the far wall of the bedroom with his arms crossed casually over his chest. "… doesn't mind?"

Bill just grinned at him. "If you were straight, I might."

Remus coughed, then extracted himself gently from Fleur's hands and removed his cloak, dropping it onto a nearby chair. "I see."

"Relax, Remus," Bill added, crossing the room to stand in front of him, then running his hand through Remus's hair and down the back of his neck. "As long as you're straight enough to have a good time tonight, I think that's all the lady cares about." He guided Remus to him, letting their lips brush and eliciting a soft gasp from Fleur.

"_Oh_," she sighed. "I think I do not need either of you to be _too_ straight tonight."

Remus felt Bill grin against his mouth, then deepen the kiss. He didn't care if it was only for Fleur's benefit – the man could _kiss_, and Remus let himself relax into it, slipping a hand around Bill's waist and pulling him closer. Their tongues tangled through parted lips, low moans escaping both of them with every passing second as their arousal built.

There was a light brush against his cheek, and Remus reluctantly pulled back to see Fleur cupping his face. He gave Bill a quick glance, then leaned down to kiss her, shy and tentative at first. Oh. Well, this was certainly different. He hadn't touched a woman in years, and he'd almost forgotten how _soft_ they could be. Fleur's mouth was small, her lips sweet and gentle. A person could be much rougher with men; that's what he loved about them. He was suddenly worried that Fleur might get hurt tonight, even inadvertently, and in his concern he pulled back from the kiss.

"She won't break," Bill told him, a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you kiss her like you mean it?"

He glanced back at Fleur, lips moist and pink, cheeks flushed, and eyes fixed on him. She gave him a sly smile before reaching out for the front of his shirt and grabbing a handful, pulling him roughly towards her and capturing his mouth again. She parted her lips and sought his tongue greedily, her mouth firm but pliant against his, and wrapping his arms around her and burying a hand in her hair suddenly seemed like a wonderful idea.

He felt like the hero of a romance novel, sweeping his damsel up in his arms, kissing her passionately and staking his claim on her as her cleavage spilled out over her negligee, and his cock grew harder by the second. They weren't too far from the bed, and it took him only a brief moment to begin to manoeuver them towards it. This was definitely one of Bill's better ideas, and much better than the porn Charlie suggested he watch. This was _real_, this was actually happening to him, and it was like being the star of his very own porn film.

He felt Bill close in behind her, wrapping her up between them and kissing the back of her neck as she continued to kiss Remus. Oh yes, they needed to be naked now, and Remus edged further towards the bed, about to push her down and straddle her, maybe even rip the negligee off, when he suddenly felt a blinding pain in his balls and heard a keening cry of agony from Bill.

"Oh no, you don't." Fleur was glaring at him when he opened his eyes, one of her hands twisted unpleasantly around his crotch and the other around Bill's.

"Honey?" Bill stammered, wincing.

"I see that we will be needing some ground rules," she declared, glancing back and forth between them. "I will not be some fantasy girl for your – what is this called? – _gang bang_."

Remus choked. "Oh! No no, Fleur, this isn't–"

She twisted her hand.

"Okay, okay, what were you saying?"

"Here are the things that will not happen," she continued, her tone authoritative. "One: no _pushing_." She glared at Remus.

"Right. Yes. Sorry." He winced and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Two: I do not go on my back. You cannot both be on top of me, this is not dignified!"

Remus sneaked a glance at Bill, who appeared to be smothering a grin. He winked at Remus.

"Three: you do not put these things–" her hands gave a tug – "anywhere near my mouth, this is clear?"

Bill coughed, offering Remus an apologetic look. "Ah, yes, should have mentioned that to you, mate. She hates sucking cock."

Remus nodded, eager to get the rules over with and get his bits back. He couldn't help but wonder if Bill regularly went outside the relationship to get his oral desires satisfied, though, thinking fondly back on the previous day's activities.

"I am a Triwizard champion!" she declared, then released them at last, hooking her arms into each of theirs. "Let us be clear," she added, her voice dropping to a soft purr. "You are not here because you want to be. You are here because _I_ want to be." Her hands fell to their arses and she gave a quick squeeze. "Now, come. The bed is getting cold."

Remus shot Bill an incredulous look as Fleur bounded onto the bed, but the younger man just shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head.

"She has rather strong opinions about things," he murmured, stepping closer to Remus and reaching out to undo the buttons of his shirt.

All the rules seemed worthwhile when Bill pushed the cloth open and spread his palms over Remus's chest. His hands were broad and firm, running up to Remus's collarbone, down to his stomach, then reaching around to his back and pulling their bodies together.

They collided hungrily, bare chests pressed together and hands groping for more contact. Remus realised it had been at least five minutes since he'd kissed Bill, and moved to brush his lips against the other man as their cocks rubbed furiously through their trousers.

"Why are you wearing these trousers?" cried Fleur, and Remus looked up to see her propped against the headboard, one knee slightly raised as she ran her fingers across the inside of her thigh. "I am in charge here, and I order you to take off these trousers."

Remus turned back to Bill and smiled, leaning in for another kiss as he began to peel off the rest of their clothing. When they were both naked, Remus took a moment to let his eyes rove over Bill's body, seeing it for the first time and appreciating every inch of it. He was long and lean, his cock jutting up beautifully from a nest of reddish hair, and Remus had a brief pang of regret about Charlie as he gazed at it, but quickly pushed the memory aside.

"Don't you dare think about my brother's cock while you're looking at mine," Bill growled, grabbing him around the waist and pulling him in close. Their cocks collided and Bill seized both of them in one hand, squeezing hard.

The strangled noise that left Remus's throat was a bit embarrassing, but he didn't really care. Bill's hand felt incredible, and as he watched their cocks move together, he glanced over at Fleur to see that she had flushed a rather pretty colour, and he felt very dirty and aroused to be rubbing up against her fiancé like this while she watched.

"You like this?" he called to her, and a slow smile spread across her face.

"Yes… But if you come too soon, I will be angry."

Bill groaned at that and released them, leaning in to give Remus another kiss. "She's got a point," he murmured against Remus's lips. "That felt _way_ too good." He let a hand slide down Remus's arm before crawling onto the bed next to Fleur.

Remus watched them share a lazy kiss, Bill tugging at her filmy negligee until she broke the kiss to lift it over her head and toss it to the floor. She reclined against the headboard like a goddess, and Remus found he couldn't take his eyes off her.

A man didn't need to be straight to appreciate beauty like that, he decided. She was slim but curvy, her hips willowy against the sheets and her breasts round and full. There was obvious strength to her upper arms and legs, sleek lines of musculature defining her golden skin. Triwizard champion, indeed. She was as bold as Athena and as lovely as Aphrodite, and she had invited him here to share her body. He took a deep breath and knelt gently on the edge of the bed, just watching.

Bill's hands moved smoothly over the planes of her stomach and thighs, then up to graze over her nipples, causing her to whimper and quake. "What do you want?" he asked her quietly, and Remus smiled to himself. She hadn't been kidding, and Bill knew it: they could do anything she wanted tonight, but nothing she didn't. He had to respect that.

In reply, she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed, coaxing him to slide down her body. He paused, throwing a wink at Remus before turning back to her.

"You aren't on your back, are you?" he teased.

She swatted at his arm. "I am almost sitting!" she insisted, then laughed. "Just do it," she begged. "_Please_."

Bill continued to move down her body, his tongue gently lapping at her nipples, trailing kisses to her belly button, then lower. He finally settled his face between her legs, carefully pushed one raised knee aside, and _licked_.

Her entire body arched off the bed at the first contact, and Remus groaned. Watching him with Bill must have aroused her more than they had thought, and she was already on the edge, fingers twisted in the sheets as Bill's tongue worked her.

Bill raised himself to his knees, trying to get a better angle, then slowly pushed one finger inside her. She threw her head back and gasped, murmuring a stream of breathy French.

As Remus watched them he felt himself become incredibly aroused, following every movement of Bill's tongue and fingers with his eyes as he dropped a hand to stroke his own cock. He couldn't just watch, though. With a desperate lunge he kneeled behind Bill, running both hands down his smooth back. He paused at the base of Bill's spine before letting his hands slip lower, curving around Bill's arse and cupping it, then gently pulling him apart.

Bill made a strangled noise, raising his arse in the air, and as Remus lowered his head he caught sight of Fleur's eyes widening and her breath catching as she watched what he was doing.

He began gently, unsure whether or not Bill was used to this kind of stimulation. He had to admit he hadn't done it very often himself, but the sight of Bill's arse on display for him like that made him _want to_. His tongue began tentatively, lapping around Bill's entrance and earning wild moans of approval.

"Oh yes," Fleur whispered. He could no longer see her, but her words sent renewed jolts of pleasure through him. "Do you like this, Bill? He licks you, while you lick me?"

Bill whimpered.

"I like it," she breathed. "Oh my god, I like it _very_ much…"

Remus grew bolder, swiping his tongue in broad strokes over Bill's hole, eating at him with increased roughness, relishing the noises he was making and the way he was trying to thrust his hips in response. Remus could feel from the movement of Bill's arm that he was deep inside Fleur now, fucking her with his fingers while his lips and tongue worked at her.

Fleur cried out and stilled at the precise moment Remus slid his tongue inside Bill, and he felt Bill's arm clamp down against Fleur, holding her through her tremors while at the same time shamelessly riding Remus's mouth.

"Oh god, _oh god_," Fleur panted, pushing herself up further on the bed for a better view. "You can make him come like this?" she whispered.

"_Yes_," Bill moaned in reply, rising to his elbows and wiping his mouth on the sheets. "He totally fucking could. _God_, Remus…"

But Remus backed away, running two fingers over his mouth. "No, I don't think we want you to come this way." He gave Bill a devilish grin, then glanced up at Fleur. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

She smiled, eyes narrowed, then in one swift movement she rolled over Bill and threw him down on his back, straddled his hips, and sank down onto his cock. From behind her, Remus watched every inch disappear inside her, and the three of them gave a collective moan of pleasure.

Remus's cock was so hard it _hurt_. He watched Bill grip Fleur by the hips and thrust up inside her, while her hands splayed out on his chest and she rode him hard and deep. She raised herself up on those beautiful legs, and Remus was entranced by the sight of Bill's long cock sliding almost all the way out of her before she slammed back down, grinding her hips against his.

Remus began to fist himself, slow and steady so as not to lose control before the show was over. He ran his other hand up Fleur's back, a light caress that ended at the nape of her neck, where he turned her head to the side and, after waiting for her smile of assent, kissed her deeply.

"_Fuck_, you two are gorgeous," Bill groaned, and Remus parted his lips, seeking Fleur's tongue and letting her taste Bill on it. She gasped at that but didn't pull away, letting their tongues tangle together in a slow dance.

"Remus," she breathed when they broke apart at last. "The nightstand… get the lube…"

His eyes widened but he obeyed, reaching for the lube and spreading it over his fingers and cock. "Bill…?" he asked her, but she shook her head, then leaned forward.

She tossed him a look over her shoulder as Bill pulled her tightly against his chest, his cock still buried inside her. "_Me_," she breathed, and the groan was out of Bill's mouth before Remus could even process what she wanted.

"_Fuck_," Bill whispered, eyes on Remus. "Have you done it before?" Remus shook his head. "Okay, use your fingers first, loosen her up. Just like with a bloke. No prostate, though, so she's got to be ready."

Remus closed his eyes, trying to fight down the aching surge in his cock.

"Do it," Bill begged. "I can't last much longer."

Remus leaned over her back, dropping a kiss onto her shoulder blade. "Fleur," he whispered, "are you sure?"

She nodded, her cheeks pink and an utterly debauched smile on her face. "_Very_ sure," she declared, holding his gaze as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "I want you to _fuck me in the arse_."

Remus couldn't hide his groan at that, and he quickly moved his slick fingers down her back to begin teasing her tight hole. She slowed her movements against Bill, and Remus didn't envy the control the man must be drawing on to keep from coming yet.

He slid one finger in, moving it around a bit to ensure he wasn't hurting her, but the small whines of pleasure she was making seemed to indicate she was all right. When she felt loose enough, he added another finger, twisting it inside her and aching to feel that tightness around his cock.

"Okay, baby?" Bill was murmuring to her, and she nodded again, watching Remus over her shoulder with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Good," she whispered to him. "I want you now."

Remus pulled his fingers out slowly, letting her wriggle away from them, before running a slick hand over his cock one more time and positioning it at her hole. His balls brushed against Bill's and they both groaned, and suddenly Remus couldn't be cautious anymore. He _pushed_ up against her with steady pressure, penetrating the muscle and sliding inside, inch by desperate inch.

It was the tightest place he had ever had his cock, and he had to concentrate hard on breathing. All three of them stayed perfectly still for a moment. Remus could _feel_ Bill's cock next to his, deep inside her as well. He could feel her clenching around both of them, and she was so _wet_, moisture joining them together and running over Remus's balls.

"God, I have to _move_," Bill muttered. "Are you okay, love?"

Fleur nodded again as though in a daze, then reached back for Remus's hands, planting them atop Bill's on her hips. Then, she began to move.

It was slow at first, a deep grind as she lifted herself up a fraction, then pushed down again. The moan that fell from her lips was like none Remus had ever heard before, and for a moment he was painfully curious about what, precisely, she was feeling right now.

But the only thing that seemed to matter was that she was impossibly aroused and intended to make _very_ good use of the two cocks buried inside her. The next time she lifted up a bit further before sheathing them again, and then a little bit more, until she had the motion perfected. All Remus and Bill could do was clutch at her hips and struggle to maintain their own control as she slid _almost_ all the way off both of them, then slammed back down, grinding hard and moaning shamelessly.

Remus had been right in comparing her to a goddess, he decided in that far corner of his brain that was still capable of thought. She knew exactly what she liked and didn't like, and she wasn't going to waste a second of potential pleasure on the latter.

His eyes locked on Bill's from over Fleur's shoulder, and the younger man just shook his head in wonder across the pillow, the cords of his neck straining as he thrust up, his mouth repeating a near-silent, "_Oh god, oh god, oh god_…"

All of them were murmuring now, groans mixed with long, breathy gasps, and the sounds of their bodies writhing together. Remus couldn't hold on much longer. Fleur was so _tight_ as she rode him, and the sheer taboo of what they were doing made his mind and body fog with arousal. It was the beginning of the end when he _felt_ Bill's release surge inside her, jerking their collective rhythm as he gave a hoarse shout and stiffened, and _oh god_, Remus felt every bit of it, the pulse of Bill's cock next to his, filling her, and Remus couldn't hold on a moment longer.

His fingernails dug into Bill's hands on Fleur's hips when his orgasm tore at him, bathing his entire body in fire as his cock spurted and he came hard, buried deep in Fleur's tight arse.

She gasped at it, probably not used to the feeling of so much come filling her. She whispered a harsh "_Stay still!"_ at them, then dropped a hand between her legs and began to stroke herself furiously. Remus ran a soothing hand up her back as he watched her, Bill sitting up to take a dark nipple in his mouth. In a matter of seconds she gave a shattered cry, arching back against Remus's chest while pulling Bill's head to her breast, locking them all in place.

Remus felt her ripple and convulse around his softening cock, clenching in deep spasms, and he leaned forward to whisper in her ear – "_You are so beautiful, that's it, come for us, let it all go, so hot_…" Her long blonde hair covered his shoulders as she leaned her head back, gasping.

They both slipped out of her a moment later and she collapsed to the bed, Remus and Bill following on either side. She gave them a weary smile, still trying to catch her breath.

"You see?" she panted, turning to Bill. "I told you we should bring the wolf home to play."

* * *

**Part 7**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (kind of); Remus/Sirius; past Remus/Charlie; past Snape/Charlie  
Kink: Legilimency voyeurism?

*

Life was pretty good.

Remus reclined on the musty old sofa in the parlour at Grimmauld Place one lazy Sunday afternoon, freely admitting that he really couldn't complain about too much in his life at the moment.

Sure, there was the ongoing anxiety of the Phony War they had been stuck in since Voldemort's return last June, and Dumbledore's increasingly vocal insistence that Remus spend more time trying to infiltrate Greyback's pack. There was the disillusioning fact that spying on Greyback was the only job offer to come his way in over two years, and then there was the continuous wound to his dignity that came with living off Sirius's inheritance instead of his own labour.

But on the other hand, there was a seemingly never-ending series of beautiful people who wanted to have sex with him, so really, life was pretty good. He just wished he knew what he needed to do to convince Charlie to become one of those people again.

"Moony?"

He glanced up to see Sirius's dark head at the door.

"What are you doing in here? Molly hasn't gotten to this room yet – could be full of Doxies or something." He stepped through the door and glanced around uncertainly.

Remus rubbed at his eyes. "Just lying here, thinking about my life."

"Well, this house is certainly good for that," Sirius replied, perching on the edge of the sofa and giving Remus a wry smile.

Remus laughed. "That it is," he agreed, then closed his eyes as Sirius's hand brushed his cheek. "Padfoot…" he warned.

"Shh," was the only response, and then warm lips were on him, covering his own in a soft, needy kiss. Sirius tasted just like he used to, smoky and salty, but with a hint of firewhisky thrown in now, as though to painfully remind Remus that they weren't eighteen anymore.

He turned his head away, pushing gently at Sirius's chest. "Padfoot," he repeated quietly, "you know that's not going to solve anything."

Sirius paused, his look of surprise soon morphing into an ugly frown as he stood up. "_Solve anything_? Like what – you pining over some stupid, sex-crazed kid who won't give you the time of day?" His voice was hard and cold.

"Yeah," Remus said angrily, struggling to sit up, "because _that's_ something new and different for me."

Sirius glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just– nothing. Forget it. Look." He ran a hand over his face, fighting back the old, nasty memories that had surfaced before he could stop them. So much for the perfect life he'd had five minutes ago. "I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I shouldn't have let you–"

"Oh, spare me the pity, Remus!" Sirius shouted, and here it was, a new episode of hollering and throwing things and all the irrational anger that burst out in scattered intervals ever since Azkaban. He stormed towards the door. "You want to waste your life wanking to fantasies of, what, the _three times_ Charlie let you fuck him, then be my guest. That kid's right about one thing. You _are_ old and pathetic."

He slammed the door on the way out, and Remus had to acknowledge that twelve years in prison had done nothing to lessen the man's flair for drama. He sighed, flopping back down. Well, this was really just fucking wonderful. He didn't have Charlie, he didn't have Sirius, and he couldn't exactly spend the rest of his life as Bill and Fleur's third wheel, as enticing as that thought might be.

He had just settled himself back down on the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves, when a new voice entered the room, low and biting.

"Well. Why am I not surprised to find you here? On your back and just as useless as ever."

Remus cracked an eye open, moving his hand off his forehead.

"You had potential, Lupin, I'll give you that. You _might_ have been some assistance to us at one time, but I see that life in Black's house has caused your devolution into a creature of even less value than him, if possible."

Remus ignored the words, sitting up straight and trying to keep his heart from pounding out of his chest. "Severus," he croaked, before coughing in embarrassment and clearing his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Parchment from Shacklebolt to pick up." Snape crossed his arms over his chest, glowering at Remus from the doorway. "And what are _you_ doing here? Ah, forgive me, that's an obvious question." He glanced around the room and then ran his eyes over Remus, taking in his casual clothing and unshaven appearance. "_Nothing_."

"I– listen, why don't you sit down?" Remus babbled, still ignoring the insults. His mind was whirring with possibilities, and he didn't know what to say or do first. It was him, it _had_ to be him. Remus had known it from that day in the shower, when the very thought of it wrenched such a powerful orgasm from him that he'd had to sit in the draining cold water for twenty minutes before he could move. "We should– well, that is to say, why don't we– talk for a moment?"

"_Talk_?" Snape sneered. "I have better things to do than _talk_ to you."

Remus's heart leapt… until he noticed Snape turning around to leave.

"Severus!" he called desperately. "Wait."

"Lupin," Snape began, slowly turning back to him, "I have a great many reasons _not_ to talk to you or have anything to do with you right now."

"You– what?"

"Albus gave you a job to do, did he not?"

Remus's heart sank. Why wasn't he mentioning it? What did he care about the Order's business, after fucking Remus through the wall of that club the week before?

"Apparently you are just too _busy_ to make yourself useful in the only way you are capable? I have spoken with Greyback," he snarled, "and he is quite happy to lead the werewolves straight to the Dark Lord. Have you been out there even _once_?"

"Severus!" Remus had finally had enough. He jumped to his feet, advancing on the other man. "I'll thank you to shut the hell up about things you don't know anything about." He glared at Snape. "Your provocation tactics might work on Sirius – spectacularly well, at that," he added, shaking his head, "but they won't work on me. I take my orders from Albus, not from you, and just as I would never presume to tell you how to do your job, you will _not_ stand here and tell me how to do mine." He paused for breath. "Are we clear?"

He expected Snape to shout back at him the way he did with Sirius, but he only leaned against the door, a small smile twisting his lips. "_Crystal_," he drawled. "So, the werewolf has a pair after all," he added, arching an eyebrow.

Remus folded his arms over his chest. "And they're made of _brass_," he muttered, holding Snape's eyes.

But despite his assertive façade, he was beginning to feel a bit sick. He had been almost certain that Snape was the voyeur behind the kitchen door that day, and then the tall stranger in that beautiful mask at the club, touching him and thrusting inside him like no one ever had before. But it couldn't have been him, Remus now realised. Surely he would be naked and bent over that sofa by now if it was, rather than standing here squabbling with the man like they were Gryffindor and Slytherin schoolboys.

"Look," he began, "can we just… not fight whenever you're here?" He sighed, turning to settle back down on the sofa. "Makes me tired."

"Is that what's doing it?" Snape was watching him carefully. "And here I thought it was that boy toy of yours, wearing you out."

Remus froze. The silence between them seemed to stretch on forever. "Not your business, Severus," he said at last.

"No," Snape agreed, his voice soft. "It wouldn't be, would it? Except that it is."

Remus let out a long, exasperated breath, hoping it would convey to Snape just how little he wanted to have this conversation. He leaned his head back against the sofa and closed his eyes. "And how do you figure that?"

"Tell me something." There was an odd note to Snape's voice.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"No."

"Severus! God, do you have nothing better to do on a Sunday afternoon than come over to this house and irritate the living hell out of everybody in it?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, and he seemed to bite back a retort. Instead, all he said was, "Tell me what you see in him."

Remus was so surprised by the question, he stumbled for a moment. "I– what?"

"You heard me."

"I don't know," he sighed. "He… makes me feel young, I suppose."

Snape watched him. "Makes you feel _old_, I suspect is closer to the truth."

"I– well." Remus thought about that for a moment and laughed unexpectedly. "Yes, there is that." He settled back against the sofa. "But really, Severus, if we're going to spend the afternoon trading dating war stories, I'm going to need some firewhisky."

Snape almost smiled.

"And anyway, it doesn't matter anymore if he made me feel young _or_ old. It appears I'm not quite up to his standards." He gave a short, bitter laugh, turning his head away.

Snape was silent for a long minute. "I see," he said at last, his voice soft. "Did he call you 'old man' at inopportune times, just to get a rise?"

Remus snorted. "Yeah. I didn't actually mind it too much, though. Made me feel a bit naughty, that someone so young and gorgeous would want to be with–" He stopped, his mouth falling open as he turned to face Snape.

As soon as their eyes met, the parlour bled away and Remus's consciousness flew into Snape's open mind. He felt Snape's heart beating alongside his, almost as though they were sharing the same body, and through Snape's eyes he watched a scene unfold in front of him.

It was dark, somewhere with an open sky and stars that glittered as though tossed there by angels. There was faint roaring in the distance along with flashes of orange light, and Remus gasped as he realised it was the fiery breath from nearby dragon pens. And then, pressed up against a wooden shed with his shirt off and his trousers shoved down his hips, was Charlie. He was smeared with dirt and sweat, looking like he had just come from a shift with the Horntails, and the coloured ink of his tattoos shone in the darkness. His head was thrown back and his hands clawed at the rough wall, groans spilling from his mouth.

"That the best you can do, old man?" he breathed. "Come on, _harder_…"

And behind him, shirt unbuttoned and trousers barely open, a man with long black hair was fucking Charlie with hard, desperate strokes, grinding against him and fisting the younger man's cock at the same time. "You will learn some manners," he ordered, voice low and menacing as he punctuated each thrust with a word, "you insolent… little… _fuck_." He pulled his hand away from Charlie's cock in order to grasp his hips with both hands, shoving in hard. In another minute he went rigid, slamming up against Charlie and holding himself there as a deep groan rumbled from his chest.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath, then pulled out of Charlie much too quickly, causing Charlie to yelp in pain and frustration as the man calmly fastened his trousers and began to walk away.

Charlie whirled around, his cock still thick and full, just on the edge of release. "Fuck!" Charlie called after him, unleashing a stream of colourful obscenities as he leaned back into the wall, fisting himself to frantic completion. "Finish what you… started…" he panted, his hand moving angrily over himself. He cried out in the night when he came a few seconds later, doubling over and spilling out over his boots and the mud underneath, his legs shaking. Remus could hear every gasp of air he sucked in as he tried to slow his breathing, struggling to call out to the man, and Remus had to part his own lips to get a little more air.

"How do you do that to me?" was the only whispered endearment Charlie could manage in his post-orgasmic state, his voice gentle with amazement as he straightened up and let his head fall back against the wall of the shed. "So good… _every _fucking time…"

But the man kept walking away, either oblivious to Charlie's words or deliberately ignoring them. Remus closed his eyes, breaking his gaze, and landed back on the sofa in the parlour with his heart racing.

The man had been Snape.

* * *

**Part 8**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (past Remus/Charlie and Snape/Charlie)  
Kink/Warnings: Bondage, dirty talk, delayed orgasm, with minor (fantasy) references to BDSM, watersports, and m/m/m threesome

*

"That did _not_ happen," Remus said, pointing an angry finger at Snape. "There's no way. He wouldn't…" _He wouldn't do something like that_, Remus was about to say, but he stopped himself. Have sex with a casual acquaintance against a wall? Yes, he would, and he wouldn't think twice about it. "I'm not an idiot, Severus," he said instead. "I know Legilimency doesn't work that way. You show me that image in a Pensieve, and then we'll talk."

Snape shrugged. "Whether or not you are an idiot is still to be decided, Lupin," he said, "but I myself am not such an idiot as to be fooled into thinking you have _any_ idea how Legilimency works. If I am not permitted to speak of things _I_ don't understand–" He gave Remus a cold glare, recalling their earlier argument – "then neither are you."

"Fuck off!" Remus cried, then winced. That was not a rejoinder that would win him any arguments, he knew, especially with a man like Snape.

"Your jealousy is unbecoming, Lupin."

"So is yours," Remus shot back. "Isn't that why you showed me that – so I know I'm not the only one around here who can get a man like Charlie?"

"This isn't a Quidditch locker room, Lupin," replied Snape. "We are grown men, and I will not sit here comparing cock sizes with you just because you're jealous that I _sampled_ your boyfriend back in the day."

"How long ago was it?" Remus asked through gritted teeth.

"That?" replied Snape, his eyes glittering. "Why, just last Tuesday."

Remus paused just long enough to let the irrational anger surge through his veins, then he lunged at Snape, battering him with fists and clawing nails, tearing at every bit of skin he could reach. "You fucking, _fucking_ arsehole!" he shouted, struggling against Snape with a boiling rage he couldn't control. "How _could_ you, you fucking–" Words poured from his mouth before he even knew he was saying them, jagged, hurtful words he probably didn't mean but could never take back.

"_Incarcerous_!" Snape bellowed, and Remus felt himself fly back towards the sofa, landing hard as thick cords of rope looped around his chest and legs, anchoring him in place.

The anger bled away as swiftly as it had appeared, and Remus slumped against the soft cushions, suddenly overcome with shame at his reaction. "Let me up," he muttered, not looking at Snape.

"Oh no," Snape replied, his voice hard, "I don't think so. I think you need to learn a lesson about how _pathetic_ you are to lose control of yourself over a walking _Quidditch Today_ centrefold."

"Let me _up_," Remus repeated, renewing his struggle as his mind ran over every wandless spell he could think of that would get him out of this. There were none that Snape wouldn't sense and counter in a heartbeat, he realised, and he slumped back down again, scowling at Snape. "It wasn't really last Tuesday, was it?"

"You are a sad creature, Lupin."

"Just tell me," he said quietly. "Please."

Snape held his eyes for a moment, then shifted his gaze over to the window. "It was at least four years ago. I went looking for Karkaroff's contacts in Bulgaria. Albus advised me to pass through the dragon colony on the way back, to drop off instructions for the administrators there."

Remus found he couldn't quite pay attention to the latter part of Snape's explanation. The thought of Charlie even younger and tighter than he was when he arrived at Grimmauld Place filled his mind with a thousand dirty fantasies, and before he could stop it, he flashed back to the image Snape had shown him. Charlie would have been only nineteen then, and probably newly arrived at the dragon colony, young and fresh-faced and covered in dirt and sweat, ripping his shirt off and bending over for the dark-haired man behind him…

"Why did he leave you?" Snape asked, interrupting Remus's thoughts.

"What?" Remus cleared his throat. "What makes you think _he_ left _me_?"

Snape gave him an incredulous look.

"Fine." Remus glanced down again at the ropes stretched across him and gave a half-hearted struggle. "If I tell you, will you let me up?"

"I would think about it."

Remus sighed. "Okay, fine. He left because we are... sexually incompatible." This was even more humiliating than the actual scene with Charlie had been. Remus tried to replay the past ten minutes in his mind in an effort to pinpoint exactly when things had taken the turn that had landed him bound and immobilised on his own sofa, but he couldn't do it. Snape, that _bastard_.

But Snape, that bastard, was doing something strange now – something that involved reaching out to take Remus's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing his gaze before moving along Remus's jaw in what, under normal circumstances, might have been called a _gentle caress_. "Incompatible," he mused. "Let me guess: he wanted to stay in and play gobstones every night, and you wanted to go out to bondage clubs."

Remus's eyes widened at that, but Snape had dropped his gaze, watching his fingers as they traced Remus's jaw and down the line of his throat. Just a coincidence, Remus told himself. Snape knew nothing about that club. "And why," he gritted out instead, "would you think I'd be into bondage, Severus?"

Snape stepped back, his eyes roving over Remus's restrained limbs. "Just look at you," he purred.

"I didn't ask for this!" he cried.

"Maybe you should have," replied Snape, his voice maintaining that low, silky tone that really was not helping matters, as far as Remus was concerned. He leaned over Remus, close to his ear. "Maybe if you had, Charlie would have enjoyed sex with you as much as he did with _me_."

Remus's mouth dropped open. "Don't," he warned. "Don't you _dare_–"

"You don't want to hear about it, Lupin?" His eyes dropped to Remus's groin, which had _no business_ getting hard hearing about Snape and Charlie, no business at all, but evidently his groin did not operate on the same plane of existence as his brain, because he _was_ getting hard at Snape's words, and fuck fuck _fuck_.

"He's lovely when he's tied up, you know," Snape continued.

Remus raised his eyes to the ceiling, trying to breathe.

"The first time, I only tied his wrists. Silk scarves, I believe they were. He didn't even put up a fight – not like you," he added, glancing back down at Remus. "He simply spread himself out on the bed and held his hands out. '_Do it, Severus_,' he said, giving me that look he has… Surely you know the one, Lupin? When he's painfully aroused, he narrows his gaze just that _tiny_ bit, to let you know exactly what he wants? Yes. It was _that_ look."

This was not happening. Remus tried to keep his face neutral and his body still, but he couldn't do a single thing about the small mewl of arousal that crept up from his throat.

Snape paused, glancing down at Remus's groin again. "What is it, Lupin? Do you not like my story?"

"I like your story just fine," Remus growled. "What I don't like are your rules."

Snape's lips parted just a fraction, and Remus suspected the man was having trouble breathing himself. "What rules would you rather play by?"

He was already fucked, so he figured he might as well just say it. "The rules by which nobody tells that story unless at least one of us is touching my cock."

If Snape was surprised, he didn't show it. He simply took out his wand and waved it at Remus's trousers, unfastening them slowly and shifting them down a bit, freeing his already painful and obvious erection. But just as Remus was about to sigh with relief – the indignity of the entire situation be damned – he felt the cords tighten around his chest and arms.

"Severus!" he exclaimed. "Come _on_…"

"You will not touch yourself," he commanded, "and if you think _I_ am here to soil my hands with you, then you have a sorely misguided perception of reality."

"Then why _are_ you here?"

Snape set his wand back down on the table. "I'm here to tell you a story," he said simply. "You may come, if you are so inclined," he added, "but not by touching."

That nearly did it. Snape's words slammed through Remus's body, and his cock jerked against his stomach. This was ridiculous, and stupid, and wrong and nonsensical and utterly insane, but the blood coursing with new speed through his veins also told him it would be a good idea to forget all of those other things, and just _listen to the damn story_.

And the story Snape continued to tell him was worth every word. The silk scarves slid easily over Charlie's skin, as Snape told it, anchoring him to the bed as Snape covered him and pushed inside, ignoring the way Charlie begged Snape to untie him and let his hands rove over Snape's body.

The scarves soon shifted, though, and suddenly there was a new story on Snape's tongue. This one had leather, and chains, and tight loops of metal fastened around Charlie's cock. A collar snapped in place over his throat, and the way Snape described Charlie's _howls_ when the nipple clamps bit into him made Remus writhe against his own bindings on the sofa. The paddle was almost too much to bear, the very _sound _of it ringing in Remus's ears from Snape's vivid recollection, every blow to Charlie's firm arse causing a pinkish glow to settle in and Charlie's whimpered endearments to grow more urgent.

Then the story changed again, this time to a wide shower stall, big enough for a team of dragon keepers. Water slid down one tiled wall as Charlie's naked body backed against it, lips parted and his head rolling back, begging Snape to drench him, soak him more thoroughly than the falling water. Snape was avid in his telling of this scene, describing the way Charlie clawed at the wall behind him and strained to keep his hands away from his cock, when Snape stood in front of him and released a stream of piss. He sprayed Charlie's cock and balls, aiming hot splashes over his trembling thighs and then back up again, finally causing him to come from that sensation alone, writhing against the wall before Snape's arms wrapped around him to hold him upright.

Remus's own cock was hard and begging for touch by the time Snape moved on to the third story, the one about how Snape took Charlie from behind while another man fucked his mouth. That one had been Charlie's favourite, Snape told Remus, his voice sliding over the syllables of every dirty word like they were buttery candies. The man was in charge of the Chinese Fireball pens, Snape said, a bloke who had just broken off his engagement and was eager to see if his sexual feelings for Charlie were legitimate.

Charlie had readily agreed to help with the test, Snape said, his lips twisting in a sneer, and Remus couldn't do it, he couldn't hold out. He felt it begin, so slowly from the lack of touch that he thought he might be driven criminally insane by his need to just _come_. It curled gradually up his thighs and his balls as Snape continued to pour honey in his ear, painting a vivid picture of Charlie down on all fours, the muscles of his arms bulging as he tried to keep his balance between Snape's cock buried in his arse, and the other man's thrusting down his throat.

Snape's words made the entire scene come alive in front of Remus, the sights and smells and sounds of Charlie's pleasure, the vivid sense of _tight_ and _hot_ that called to mind every place on Charlie's body that Remus could put his cock, and then it was happening, he couldn't stop it, as Snape described the way the two men had come deep inside Charlie, Remus's own orgasm crashed over him, desperate and aching and nearly spiralling completely out of his control. His groan was a long, low rumble as he felt himself convulse and spurt over his stomach, hitting the cords still bound across his chest. He collapsed into the sofa, hoping he would never have to move again.

"Do you want to do those things with him?" Snape asked quietly, his voice only a distant whisper in Remus's fading consciousness.

"God, _yes_," he muttered, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to learn how?" The voice was softer still, and Remus had to open his eyes again to make sure he'd heard correctly. He let his gaze fall on Snape, and he was somehow unashamed to be lying bound on his own sofa with his cock out and his own come smeared across his stomach, while Snape was still buttoned up like a virgin.

He held Snape's eyes for a long moment before nodding his head. "_Show me_."

* * *

**Part 9**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (mentions of past Remus/Sirius and the ever persistent Remus/Charlie)  
Kink: Feather play, blindfold

*

Remus asked to start with something light for his first lesson.

When Snape suggested a feather, Remus had expected something small and coarse, like the ones Sirius used to pluck from Buckbeak to send to Harry. It would feel a bit rough, he imagined, and maybe even ticklish, but he promised himself he would reserve judgement and give it a try. After all, Charlie's sexual fulfillment was at stake. As it turned out, it was nothing like what he imagined.

Snape was to arrive precisely at four p.m., just as Sirius locked himself away for his daily confessional with Buckbeak, and too early for Molly to show up with dinner. Remus shed his clothes and lay down on his bed, feeling a bit ridiculous but trying to remind himself that the whole point of the endeavour was to prove he wasn't a prude.

The door opened and Snape slipped through it, pausing to take in every inch of Remus's body stretched out before him. The only word he spoke was a soft, "Ready?" Remus nodded, shivering under the weight of that gaze.

Snape pulled a tiny object from his pocket, then held it out in front of him and muttered a quiet, "_Engorgio_" until Remus could see that it was the promised feather – or not just one, but rather an intertwined collection of them, sealed together with a single handle. It grew nearly to the length of Snape's arm, and Remus let his mouth fall open in wonder.

It was beautiful. The deep crimson plumage at the base seamlessly bled into lighter shades of orange and finally gold and pale yellow at the tip. It spanned the width of a hand, full of layers and colours. Remus watched in fascination as Snape swept the feather across his feet and ankles, shivering as the gentle tickling sensation spread up his legs.

Snape lifted it away just as quickly, though, frowning as he searched his pocket for something else. A second later, he slid a ribbon of black silk out of his robes and dangled it in front of Remus, who promptly glanced down at his interested cock.

"_No_," Snape sneered, moving to fasten the scarf over Remus's eyes. Remus sat up a bit to accommodate him, and his vision faded to darkness as Snape knotted the blindfold at the back of his head. He felt a warm whisper at his ear. "Maybe next time."

Remus sucked in a sharp breath and reclined again, feeling suddenly relaxed despite the blindfold. Snape's inveterate calm was reassuring. He knew he ought to be horrified to be lying here like this, so vulnerable and exposed before a man he wasn't sure he trusted, but some instinct told him he was safe.

"With your sight blacked out," Snape's soft voice came from beside the bed, "you are free to focus on your other senses."

He said nothing else, but Remus never for a second forgot he was there. The feather brushed over his feet again, a light, sweeping sensation in such an odd place. It tickled a bit, but not enough to cause him to jerk away. The tingle of it created a rather pleasant hum through his lower body, which only intensified as the soft touch moved up.

It was dancing across his thighs now, and Remus couldn't help it, he had to part them a little bit, just to see how far back that wonderful feather would reach. But it only teased him, making lazy circles over his hips and thighs while bypassing his cock altogether.

He was hard now, his body alive and the blood rushing to his groin, filling his cock as it lengthened and thickened against his stomach. A soft moan escaped his lips when the feather moved over his chest. Snape lifted it up a bit and turned it, so that it wasn't making broad strokes anymore. The upper fringe was sliding sideways across his nipples, both nearly at the same time. It felt much like he imagined clamps would feel, but with a maddeningly gentle breath of touch rather than the harshness of cold metal teeth. He felt it in his fingertips, tiny sparks that fizzled every few seconds as his happy nerve endings rushed to make sense of this astonishing new sensation.

His other senses indeed sharpened with the loss of his sight, and along with the delicious feel of the feather passing over his shoulders and down his arms, he could _hear _it. A breezy _swish_ filled the room at every stroke, the feather catching pockets of air and depositing them in entirely new places. It was a tranquil sound. Like gently rolling waves or a light wind through the trees, it soothed his racing heart and kept his body from spiralling out of control too quickly.

The feather swept up his neck and across his face now, and he smiled as he inhaled deeply, absorbing the scent of perfume on it, a mix of wood and cloves that reminded him of bearskin rugs in front of a winter hearth… the Gryffindor common room at Christmas, no one there but him and Sirius, kissing as though they were afraid to break each other. Later, when the last embers crackled, the warmth filling the room came not from the dying fire but from Sirius's body covering him, pushing inside him, anchoring him and keeping the cold and the ash at bay.

A paralysing sense of loss thundered through him and he sat up abruptly, pushing the feather away and tugging at the blindfold. "Okay, we're done," he announced. "Take this thing off."

"Are you not enjoying yourself?" Snape's voice floated into his consciousness as the feather brushed over his erection, and he gasped. "If your mind shows you something you don't want to see, Lupin," he continued, "you need only ask it for something else."

Remus took several deep breaths, weighing Snape's words, then he nodded and settled back down.

"Remember why we're here, after all," Snape added, the feather continuing its effortless glide. "Wouldn't you like to see Charlie's face when you take this feather and brush it right _here_…?"

Remus arched his back as the feather pushed between his legs, tickling and stroking at the same time as it moved across the cleft of his arse, over his sensitive sac, then gliding up his shaft before plunging down again and repeating the motion. Oh, this was _agonising_ – much harder than the touch of a feather should be, but not hard enough to satisfy his sudden need for something tight around his cock. "Can I…?" he choked, the pleasure pooling low in his belly as he moved his hand towards his cock.

"Yes," Snape replied, his voice raspy and his own breathing a bit erratic. "But only if you are thinking about Charlie."

Charlie. Right. But _god_, Charlie barely mattered one bit when all Remus could think about was the wicked touch of that feather. He closed a fist around his cock and _squeezed_, groaning in relief, then gasped at the twin sensations of the light, ticklish feather on his balls and over his arse, and the hard, urgent strokes of his hand flying on his cock.

_Charlie, Charlie_… He begged his mind to follow his instructions, but it wouldn't. All it did was slam him with an image of what might lie just beyond the blindfold, of Snape's face as he twisted the feather behind Remus's balls, of Snape's eyes as they watched Remus unravel, of Snape's _cock_ which, if he was human, must be painfully hard and ready right now, straining in his trousers as Remus delighted in the feather's touch and pumped himself to completion.

He threw his head back against the pillow with a long, deep sigh as his orgasm spilled out of him. The feather brushed over him one final time as he came, the delicate sensation of it prolonging his pleasure and gently pulling every last drop from his body.

As soon as he could breathe again, he sat up and tugged at the blindfold, finally succeeding in pushing it up his forehead. "Come here," he begged Snape, holding out his hand. "That was… _god_…"

But Snape had already reduced the feather to the size of a fingernail again, had tucked it back in his pocket, and was heading for the door. "There," he said briskly. "Your instruction in feather play is complete. If you are able to administer the feather in a similar way, Charlie should be quite pleased with you."

Remus opened his mouth to reply but then paused, stunned. After a moment, he nodded and cleared his throat. "Yes, good. Thank you, Severus. Perhaps… another lesson, later in the week?"

Snape gripped the doorknob, his back to Remus. "Yes," he said quietly, opening the door to leave. "Perhaps."

* * *

**Part 10**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (tiny mentions of Remus/Charlie and Snape/Charlie)  
Kink/Warnings: Breathplay, collaring. (Some rather dark themes in this one)

*

"It's remarkable," Snape observed, turning the collar over in his hands and running his fingers over it. He glanced up at Remus with cold eyes. "I'm surprised you don't save it for use with the _canine_ of the house."

Remus glared back. "I used to," he replied, his voice hard.

"Not anymore?"

"No." Remus dropped his gaze. "Not anymore."

"But you know how this works, then. You do not need my… expertise."

"You know how to use it with Charlie," Remus replied. "That's your expertise."

"Yes," said Snape softly, fingering the collar again. "I know how to use it with Charlie."

When it snapped around Remus's throat and Snape latched the stiff black leather in place, Remus had a moment of panic. First the ropes, then the blindfold, and now _this_? What was he thinking? Just because Snape was working for the Order didn't make him any less of an enemy on a personal level. He neither liked nor respected Remus, as he had made clear that first night in the parlour. If Snape wanted to kill him, all the man had to do now was _accidentally_ pull that collar too tight, and there wasn't a spell in the world that could save him if that happened.

"Let me guess," Snape whispered behind him, the rest of his clothes sliding down his body and pooling on the floor at the command of Snape's wand. "You are thinking about how dangerous this is, aren't you? How you have never taken a chance on anything in your entire life, never put up a fight when you should have, never risked losing control."

Remus focused on his breathing, turning around and leaning back against the wall as Snape's wand travelled lightly up his chest, then slid under the collar.

"But you are forgetting that you are a beast at heart, Lupin, and that beasts deserve to be collared."

"Stop it," Remus muttered.

"You are also forgetting," continued Snape, "that I have tied a similar piece of leather around Charlie's throat before, and that I tightened it while I fucked him, just a little bit with each thrust, so that by the time he came, he was on such a high from the lack of oxygen, he said it was the most powerful orgasm he'd ever had." The wand slipped out of the collar and slid back down Remus's chest and stomach, pausing to trace his cock as it swelled rapidly. "I see you appreciate that thought."

Remus briefly closed his eyes, trying to ignore the throbbing in his groin. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "You like to make me jealous, is that it?"

"No. I simply like to make you suffer."

"I'm not suffering, Severus, as you might have noticed," replied Remus with a rueful smirk. "But what about you?" he pressed. "You must be just as aroused by our activities as I am, yet you won't join in." He reached for the front of Snape's robes. "Take these off today," he said quietly. "Let me touch you."

For a brief moment, Remus thought he was going to give in. Snape took in a rattling breath, staring down at the hand clutching his robes, moving his eyes to Remus's stiff cock, then finally bringing them up to rest on the collar.

"Come on," Remus whispered, unsure what had sparked this sudden desire for Snape, but not caring. His hand reached down for Snape's, and as his fingers brushed over Snape's skin, he thought he had won, he thought Snape would agree to –

"Don't _touch_ me, you foul creature!" Snape snarled, snatching his hand away as though scorched. "You will come at my command, thinking about the things I tell you to think about, and doing anything I tell you to do–"

Remus bit back a groan.

"–but I will _not_ lay a hand on you. I have my standards," he added, "and they do not involve wasting my time with a man who would turn into a humiliated, begging _mess_ over a slutty teenager!" Snape waved his wand and the collar began to tighten.

Remus clawed at it in a panic, wide eyes on Snape. "You did the same thing!" he cried. "Charlie has exactly the same hold over you as he does over me. God, Severus." He tried to swallow. "_Stop this_."

"That boy has no hold over me," Snape replied, stepping closer to Remus. "_I_ was the one with the hold over _him_. Did you not see how he begged for me? I used his body to satisfy my own pleasure, but _his_ pleasure was not my concern."

Remus stopped struggling. His vision seemed to sharpen as he gazed at Snape with new clarity. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

Snape moved closer, still without touching Remus. "I said," he drawled, "that his pleasure was not my concern."

"And yet, Severus, _mine is_."

Snape froze. "Excuse me?"

"My pleasure," Remus began, speaking slowly, "has been your utmost concern this week, even above your own. Has it not?"

Snape retreated, stepping back from Remus and breathing heavily through flared nostrils.

"That's right, Severus, why don't you just back up and watch?" Remus paused to spit into his palm, then dropped the hand to his cock. The realisation that Snape had been getting off on watching Remus unravel like this had sent a new surge of blood to his groin. His fingers took up their comfortable, familiar position around his cock, and he allowed himself a small gasp at the slick contact. "Do it," he whispered, nodding at the wand Snape held slack in his right hand. "Make me come from this."

Snape's reserve had finally crumbled. The usual blankness of his face had given way to agonised creases and lines, his lips parted as he gazed at Remus and his chest heaving as his lungs struggled to draw breath.

Ironic, Remus thought, that Snape should be the one having trouble getting air at the moment.

But Snape obeyed, raising his wand and flicking it at the collar as Remus's hand continued to slide over his prick. "I could kill you," Snape breathed. "You have no reason to trust that I wouldn't."

Remus could feel the squeeze of the leather around his throat and tried to fight down the renewed wave of panic. "You could have killed me anytime in the past twenty years," he rasped, "but you didn't. Why do it today?"

"Because I really don't like you today," he snarled, and the paradox of his words and his actions, proclaiming such dislike while watching Remus bring himself off again, sent a surge of arousal through Remus's body.

"If you kill me," Remus panted, his eyes locked on Snape's, "you won't get to watch me come." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall at that, because this was the sickest, most perverted thing he had ever done, putting his life on the line like this and getting off on it, but he _was _getting off on it, he couldn't help it.

The thought of Snape wielding such immense power over him made him impossibly hard, as did his suspicion that he'd hit the nail on the head – that Snape only came here to tie him up and blindfold him and show him dirty images and tell him filthy stories so that he could gratify his own desire to watch Remus come, writhing and shouting even without Snape's touch. That idea aroused him more than any blindfold or feather or even visions of Charlie could.

"Do it, then," he heard Snape whisper, the collar loosening for several seconds before pulling tighter again. "_Come from this_."

Remus lost the capability to respond. His mind began to blur from the lack of oxygen, but his hand continued to stroke his cock, almost of its own accord. Suddenly there were colours behind his eyes and every nerve ending in his body sharpened. He could feel _everything_, from the whisper of the air currents in the room brushing over his skin, to the pulsing throb at his throat, to the swiftly pooling wave of pleasure at his groin.

It was too dark; he couldn't do it. He wouldn't make it. Snape would kill him and he would die with his prick out, naked on the floor, and whoever found him would never be able to explain, or understand, what had happened.

His hand slowed and he felt himself falling, but at that precise moment a flash of light went off, and the weight in his chest lifted away.

"Come for me," he distantly heard Snape order him, his voice low and thick and unlike any voice he had ever heard Snape use before. In an instant the collar was loosening, and sweet oxygen filled his mind and his lungs, and with it, a surge of sensation exploded through his body. He squeezed his fist hard, feeling the orgasm bearing down on him like a freight train.

His knees buckled when it hit and he collapsed to the floor, coming in thick, relentless waves, his body desperate to prove that it was _alive_. The force of it wrenched his spine and shuttered his vision in darkness, and he had never come so hard, never like this. The only proof he had that Snape had not in fact killed him was the warm wetness covering his hand, drenching him with the evidence of both Snape's desire and his own.

He began to cough, tugging at the collar and gagging as the air tried to rush to his lungs too quickly, and suddenly Snape was there, kneeling in front of Remus and holding his head between his hands.

"Lupin," he whispered, his voice urgent. "_Breathe_, god. Yes, yes, like that."

Remus opened his eyes, still panting for air, and without thinking he grabbed on to Snape and pulled him down, crushing their mouths together as though Snape had all the breath he needed, and he _devoured_ him, fistfuls of hair in his hands and his come smeared all over Snape's robes. He kissed Snape until he thought their lips were bruised, hard and aching and more desperate than he'd ever felt before.

They broke apart gasping, hands still clawing at each other, and there was only one thing he wanted, _one thing_ he could think of at the moment, and he gripped Snape hard around the back of the neck. "Severus," he moaned, breathing his desire against Snape's lips. "_Fuck me_."

* * *

**Part 11**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Kink: Rough sex; brief references to earlier collaring

*

Snape paused.

His lips were barely an inch from Remus's, his hands still gripping his head, thumbs planted on Remus's jaw line and fingers buried in the back of his hair. He was breathing hard, his eyes closed and his lips parted, and Remus couldn't imagine for a _second_ that even a man like Snape was capable of saying _no_ in this situation.

"I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you want to kill me," Remus whispered, leaning forward to capture Snape's mouth again. He tasted like everything Remus loved, but nothing he could describe. This wasn't like kissing Sirius, or Charlie, or even Bill, because while many of those kisses had been playful and erotic and arousing as all hell, they had never been as deliciously _forbidden_ as this kiss.

Kissing Snape was like jumping headfirst into a black hole, hoping that the landing would be soft but knowing that realistically it never would be. Nothing would break his fall, Remus knew, and he would probably wind up broken into a thousand pieces when he hit the bottom, but he had to take the chance and jump anyway, because there was always that tiny, fractional possibility that there _was_ no bottom, that the falling would be endless, and if that was to be his infinity then so be it.

"Fuck me," he whispered again, his lips hungry on Snape's. "As hard as you want, with the collar again, I don't _care_, just–"

That did it. That finally caused Snape to _moan_, a deep rumble escaping from his throat, and there was no turning back now because Snape was all over him, lips parted as his tongue plundered Remus's mouth. Remus fought to keep up, pushing his tongue against Snape's while biting and sucking at his lips, bruising them and marking Snape as his.

"Take these– off–" he muttered against Snape's mouth, pulling at the man's robes. He wanted to just grab his wand and Vanish all clothing from the room, and never allow a stitch of it anywhere near either of them again. But Snape didn't use a wand. He sat back on his heels and licked his lips, then reached up and began unbuttoning, peeling off his outer robe, then his jacket and shirt until there was skin, _real skin_ at last that Remus could see and touch.

He leaned forward and clutched at Snape's shoulder with one hand, then raked the fingernails of his free hand down his bare chest. Snape's apparent determination to restrain the sounds of his pleasure was maddening, but Remus had to bite his lip and grin when Snape's back arched and a short gasp escaped him.

The nails clawed down to Snape's belly, then Remus hooked his fingers into the waist of the trousers and pulled him forward. "_Off_," he growled.

Snape's hand flew up to the collar still locked around Remus's neck, pushing two fingers underneath it. His eyes narrowed. "I give the orders," he hissed, "and I don't want you touching me."

_Oh no, you don't_. Remus glared at him, anger warring with desire in his body. Snape would _not_ walk away from this now. "That so?" he snarled, his hand dropping from Snape's waistband to grasp his erection through his trousers, squeezing Snape's cock and balls in one hand. "Go ahead, Severus, why don't you call me a stupid beast? _Go ahead_." He gripped Snape harder. "Call me a dirty werewolf. Tell me you'd never degrade yourself by touching me. You're a fucking _liar_ and we both know it, because you _love_ touching me, and you want nothing more than to fuck me through the floor right now, you want–"

"Shut up!" Snape roared, pushing Remus's hand away and tearing his trouser placket open.

Remus watched the trousers fall open to reveal Snape's angry red cock, and he sucked in a breath. Snape was huge, and hard, and if the afternoon's activities had had any effect on him whatsoever, he had to be desperate to come by now. Remus muttered a charm under his breath and felt his passage grow slick with lubrication, then he sucked two fingers into his mouth, sat back against the wall and spread his legs, before lowering his hand and slowly pushing his fingers inside.

Apparently Snape hadn't been expecting that because he paused, eyes fixated on what Remus was doing. This wasn't a great angle, Remus allowed, but the look on Snape's face was well worth it. Not to mention that Snape didn't seem like the type to take preparation time, at least not today, and if that giant cock was ever going to fit inside him, he'd need to be ready. He moaned at the thought, desperate to feel Snape inside him _now_. He didn't bottom often, just that one time in recent memory, at that club with the man whose power over him had known no bounds. He pushed that thought away quickly. That man didn't matter anymore. All he wanted was for Snape to fuck him _blind_, and to do it right now.

"You're filthy," Snape growled, watching Remus's fingers slide in and out of his body. "A dirty animal. Do you know what beasts like you deserve?"

Remus slid his fingers out and lifted his chin, his lips parted as he held Snape's gaze. "To be put on a leash and fucked up the arse?" he murmured.

That did it. Snape lunged at him, grabbing onto him and flipping him over onto his hands and knees, then gripping him around the waist and hauling his arse in the air. Remus felt the thick head of Snape's cock against him, his trousers not even off yet, pushing steadily forward as Snape's breath came in measured gasps above him. It was too fast; he wasn't ready yet. He felt split open and torn, and he collapsed to his elbows with a howl, his head pounding, his arse aching, and his cock already hard again.

"You want this?" Snape growled, his voice low and thick, and Remus choked out a groan, pushing back to meet Snape's thrusts because he _did_ want it, just like this, and he didn't even know why. It was primal, something his body was begging for, and he wanted nothing more than to give in to it.

Snape felt incredible inside him, hot and hard and stretching him further with each punishing stroke. The man was draped over his back now, fingers digging into his hips as he used Remus's body for his own pleasure. Remus knew Snape was angry, _furious_ with himself and with Remus for his loss of control, but it sent a thrill through Remus to know he had that power, that he could strip Snape down and reduce him to the base urges of his cock.

He felt his knees and elbows start to burn on the rough wood floor and lifted one hand to the wall to anchor himself against the battery of Snape's thrusts. Snape was shoving in _hard_ now, fast and desperate and with such transparent need that Remus almost forgot to breathe. He wanted even more, relishing the way his whole body shook as Snape slammed into him. His cock throbbed but he didn't dare try to touch it yet.

When Snape finally came undone it was with a long, low groan, his hips stilling as he clutched Remus to him, and Remus let his head drop forward as he took it. He was dizzy from the intensity of it all, the feeling of Snape coming hard inside him, pulsing in waves that sent sparks up his spine and a general sense of warmth through his body.

Snape appeared to have completely unravelled in the aftermath, and Remus would have given anything to see his face. He collapsed over Remus's back and then lifted them both up, pulling Remus onto his lap as he sat back on his heels. Remus was terrified of disturbing this rare, unguarded moment, and he let his head fall back to Snape's shoulder as arms wrapped around him and flat palms roved over his chest.

"_Remus_," Snape whispered, the sound barely audible. His fingers moved up to stroke over the collar still fastened to Remus's neck, his touch surprisingly gentle. Remus smiled and turned his head as far as he could, searching for Snape's lips again.

They brushed against his with a new hunger, and Remus knew what he wanted. He pulled away gently and lifted himself off Snape's cock, wincing briefly as it slipped out, then he turned over and reclined on his back, reaching down to stroke his cock, which was now fully hard again.

Snape was watching him, transfixed, and clearly in no mood to argue anymore. As though reading Remus's mind, he removed the rest of his clothes and then climbed over him, pushing his hand away and muttering a charm under his breath. He straddled Remus's hips and grasped his cock, positioning it at his entrance.

The low, deep moan was out of Remus's mouth before he could stop it, because this was too much, the very sight of it was so gorgeous, and then Snape paused for a second, gazing into Remus's eyes.

"I don't bottom, you know," he murmured, and Remus almost laughed.

"I don't, either," he whispered back, and the sight of Snape _almost_ smiling made the whole twisted path to get there worthwhile. "Will you bottom for me?" he added, his voice husky and his heart pounding, and in response Snape simply _sank down_, his face creasing in concentration, and Remus watched in wonder as his cock disappeared into Snape's body.

He finally felt Snape's arse against his hips and an impossible tightness around his cock. Snape began to move in slow, gyrating motions that made Remus gasp, and then gradually lifted himself up and pushed back down, impaling himself on Remus as if in slow motion. Remus couldn't stand it; he needed more contact. He grabbed Snape by the shoulders and pulled him down until their chests met, his hands in Snape's hair and his lips covering his lover's with soft, needy kisses.

If this was to be his black hole, then Remus let himself fall. It was a sweet descent, and at the moment he could spare no thoughts for the possibility of crashing. He knew only the infinity of the air rushing past him, ghosting over his skin as he wrapped Snape in his arms, making love with a slow, gentle rhythm, as though time and space had ceased to matter.

He couldn't stop _kissing_ Snape, could no longer imagine how his hips would be able to work like this without the feel of Snape's mouth on his, tongues gently tangling as their quiet gasps of pleasure filled the room. His orgasm built so gradually he almost couldn't bear it, the slowly mounting pleasure approaching like a distant wave.

His hands stroked over Snape's back and pulled him even closer, their lips still brushing and Snape's hips grinding leisurely against him. His fingernails raked down Snape's back when it finally hit, and he held him in place and spilled into his body with an aching moan, his cock pulsing in hot bursts.

Snape leaned in to kiss him again, one long, slow kiss that conveyed everything sex couldn't, everything _talking_ couldn't, and Remus was certain that this _was_ his infinity, and it wasn't a black hole at all but an open sky.

In hindsight, it really was a pity that neither of them had heard the door open.

"Well, well, well," an amused voice drawled, and Snape sat up in an instant, his head whirling in the direction of the door.

Remus struggled up onto his elbows, his jaw falling open.

There, leaning casually against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and a wicked smile on his face, was Charlie. His eyes moved between Remus and Snape, taking in every inch of their compromising position.

"So, Remus," he said with a grin, "what's this, then?"

* * *

**Part 12**

Pairing: Remus/Charlie (references to earlier Remus/everyone)  
Kink: Rough sex; alpha Remus; brief references to earlier collaring

*

Charlie. Remus's brain tried to fight through its post-orgasmic fog – the recent oxygen deprivation likely not helping – and attempted to make sense of the situation.

_Charlie was here_.

He was paralysed for a moment, sprawled naked on the floor, because he had to pause and just _stare_. It had been weeks since the night Charlie had walked out, but even in his dirtiest dreams and fantasies he had never quite been able to recreate the sheer loveliness that was Charlie in the flesh. He was so physically _striking_, with his strong jaw and broad chest, and a person could tell from one glance at his hands and forearms that this man was used to working at physical labour all day – sleeves rolled up and sweat pooling in the small of his back.

Remus was thrown back to that memory he and Sirius had shared, of the first night Charlie had shown up at Grimmauld Place to help the Order. No warm-blooded straight woman or gay man could remain unaffected after Charlie walked into the room, and Remus suspected the same was true for many straight men and gay women as well. He could sell your soul to the devil and you would thank him for it later. That was Charlie. He couldn't help it.

But this was getting embarrassing. Remus had to move, and more importantly, he had to stop staring.

"Closed door an invitation to enter in your part of the world, Charlie?" he muttered.

"Relax, I'm not your mother catching you," he replied, still leaning in the doorway. "I'm not _my_ mother either, for that matter, though she should be here with dinner anytime now. Came here to meet her."

"Well, you could still _knock_," Remus added, rubbing at his face.

"You forgot a Silencing Charm," said Charlie with a smirk, before pausing and licking his lips. "Thought I'd see if you needed a hand." His voice dropped to _that one_, the voice he saved for the bedroom, the voice that used to purr in Remus's ear and urge him on, faster and harder.

_A hand_. Remus's mouth went dry at the thought of having Snape and Charlie together, one buried inside him while he fucked the other. Or, no, wait – one would fuck his arse and the other his mouth. But then he wouldn't really be able to see them. All right, they could put Charlie in the middle, then, and Remus could push his cock down Charlie's throat while watching Snape fuck the kid from behind. Oh yes, that was it.

He looked around for Snape, to propose the idea, trying to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his head that told him he didn't want to share _either_ of them, and definitely not with each other. His heart shifted a little lower in his chest when he saw Snape at the door, fully clothed and glaring at Charlie.

Snape was leaving.

Remus had been staring at Charlie and conjuring fantasies of that towel against his hips that first night, and the sweat on his shirt after a shift with the dragons, and how good it would feel to fuck him again, and in the meantime Snape had quietly dressed and headed for the door.

"Severus," he blurted out, sitting up and pulling his discarded shirt over his lap. "There's no need to go. Charlie…" He swallowed. "Charlie and I are no longer exclusive. He knows I have other partners."

Both Snape and Charlie turned to gaze at him, similar expressions of incredulity on their faces. But while Snape's quickly morphed into an icy mask, Charlie's eyes lit up and he stepped into the room, moving towards Remus with a distinct swagger and pausing to stand over him.

"That so?" he purred, and Remus had to tighten his grip on the shirt covering his lap, because when Charlie was this close to him it didn't seem to matter that he had already come twice in the past hour. That tight denim stretched over Charlie's groin was just inches from Remus's face, and it was getting difficult to breathe.

"No, Lupin," Snape's cold voice called from the doorway, "you don't have _other partners_."

"Severus, that's not what I–"

"He's all yours, Mr. Weasley. He should be well-versed in a certain amount of sexual _variety_ by now to keep you satisfied."

"Is he, now?" Charlie was still gazing down at him with a mischievous expression, and Remus winced. His sexual goals were not exactly information Snape was supposed to share.

"Mm," Snape agreed, before twisting his face into a snarl. "Though you might want to wipe the drool from his face before you go any further with him. I suspect it's the beast in him. Can't control the slobbering." With that, Snape swept through the door and slammed it behind him, Charlie and Remus both staring after him.

"Ouch," Charlie said with a laugh, reaching down to tousle Remus's hair. "Is he angry? Listen, I really didn't mean to interrupt, I just–"

"No, no." Remus waved a hand. "It's not you. He just… doesn't like me very much." He winced at the words, then berated himself for ever thinking that a couple of rounds of good sex – okay, mind-blowing, exhilarating sex – would change Snape's general loathing of him. He had caught Snape at his weakest, that was all, so physically aroused he'd been beyond his usual mental reasoning. End the arousal, and Snape's trademark insults and bitterness returned in full force. He finally rose and started reaching for his clothes. "But what do you care?" He narrowed his eyes, his own anger suddenly surging. "You're not with me anymore, and I'll fuck whoever I like." He stepped into his trousers and then pulled a t-shirt over his head, pausing when it caught on the collar. He'd forgotten he was wearing it.

Charlie seemed to have noticed it, though, and reached out a hand. His fingers traced the leather, eyes following with great interest. "Are you angry with me?" he asked, in that same husky voice that always wrenched Remus open.

"Yes."

"I like this, you know," Charlie continued, ignoring him. "Is this what you were doing with him – wearing this for him?" Charlie raised his eyes to Remus's, wide and round, his chest heaving.

"Yes."

"Was it good?" Charlie was closer now, leaning in to bite at Remus's neck just above the collar, working up to his ear and whispering to him. "Will you leave it on for me?" He sucked Remus's earlobe into his mouth, and a shiver passed through Remus's body.

_Charlie_, he wanted to sigh, giving up and dropping everything and just _taking_ him again, any way he wanted it. Charlie was like magic and poison all at once, some addictive fume that only had to waft into the room and Remus was lost. He hated himself for it; he hated _Charlie _for it, and this time he had to refuse, he couldn't let Charlie win.

"Yes," he seethed, "it _was _good. You have no idea how good it was." He was angry now, because Charlie – _fuck_ – Charlie was _not_ supposed to be here, and Snape was _not_ supposed to leave, and he couldn't figure out how everything had gone so wrong so quickly. A Time-Turner was what he needed, to go back ten minutes and lock that _fucking_ door. He pushed Charlie back against the wall, fist clenched in the front of his shirt. "You want me now, do you? Tied up and collared and fucking another man? That's what turns you on?"

Charlie smiled and bit his lip, pulling at Remus's hips to bring him closer. "Yeah, Remus. That's what turns me on."

"You're sick."

"And you are so hot in that collar," Charlie breathed, reaching a hand down between them and rubbing at his own cock. "Who else have you been with? Snape seemed to think you've been trying out new things. Tell me."

Remus had a brief moment of panic. _Not your brother, not your brother and his fiancée at the same time, not Sirius, not complete strangers_… Instead he whirled Charlie around and pushed him against the wall, then reached down and tore his jeans open. "I don't have to tell you anything," he growled. He grabbed Charlie's cock and pulled it free, shoving the jeans down his hips and stroking hard.

Charlie let his head fall back with a deep moan, his hands anchored against the wall. "Tell me who you've been fucking," he begged, his eyes closed and his lips parted. "I always knew you had it in you… just had to try a few things…"

"I've fucked everyone you know," he spat, fisting Charlie's cock, "and you're the only one with a complaint. Do you know what that tells me, Charlie?" He sped up his pace, making it as rough as he could.

Charlie was breathing hard now, trying to push his hips back against Remus as he thrust into his hand, harder and faster. "No," he panted.

He leaned over Charlie's shoulder, chest pressed right up against the younger man's back as he relished the feeling of that thick cock between his fingers again, smooth and hard and _always_ ready for him. It was surging already, tightening and beginning to pulse, with Charlie so aroused by the situation he could barely last two minutes. "It tells me that you're the problem, not me," he whispered fiercely.

Charlie gave a shout as he came at the words, in thick bursts that coated Remus's hand and ran down his wrist. He didn't stop right away, milking it of every last drop, until Charlie was writhing against the wall from over-stimulation. He slowed his hand at last, smearing the come over Charlie's groin out of spite. The last embers of his anger died away, leaving Charlie with a sticky mess on his cock and balls, then Remus wiped his hand across Charlie's stomach as he pulled away.

"Clean yourself up before you see your mother," he muttered. "You're filthy."

But Charlie seemed unaffected by the insults. He turned around and leaned against the wall, a blissful smile on his face as he gazed at Remus. "That collar makes you a bit naughty, doesn't it?" he said, letting his eyes fall down Remus's body. His voice softened. "I'm just here for the weekend, you know. Picking up some things Dumbledore's sending to my boss." He paused. "Why don't you come back with me?"

"To Romania?" Remus almost laughed. "And what on earth am I going to do in Romania?"

"Well, _me_, for a start," Charlie drawled. "Come on, Remus, what do you say? I'll introduce you around." His grin widened as he fastened his trousers, muttering a cleaning charm. "Think my friends might like you," he added.

Remus was silent for a moment. Surely there would be no quicker way to feel like a washed-up old fool than to sit around a dragon colony with not one but _dozens_ of young men like Charlie. He needed to get back to Greyback's pack soon. He needed to talk to Sirius about Harry's Christmas present. _He needed to get Snape to touch him like that again_.

But he pushed that thought far, far down. Snape was neither his ally, his friend, nor his lover – that much was clear after the way he'd stormed off. There had been a physical need, sparked by the dangerous game with the collar, but it was over now and he knew that on Snape's part, at least, the moment would never appear again. All Charlie ever asked of him was a good time and an open mind. It was an easy decision, really.

He unlatched the collar at last and tossed it to the floor, then rubbed at his throat and glanced at Charlie. "All right."

* * *

**Part 13**

Pairing: Remus/Sirius (brief references to Sirius/James and Sirius/Kingsley)  
Kink: Oral sex. Persistent references to earlier collaring

*

Remus finished waving his wand around his bedroom, Summoning clothing and tucking it away in his battered old suitcase. He eyed the collar still discarded on the floor and paused, considering. No, he shouldn't bring it. Too many memories, and not only of yesterday afternoon with Snape. He picked it up and headed down the hall, knocking lightly on Sirius's door.

"Yeah," a voice mumbled from within, and Remus pushed the door open to find Sirius lying on his bed, shooting limp sparks out of his wand and into the air over his head.

"What are you up to?" asked Remus, closing the door behind him.

Sirius put the wand down and stared at the ceiling. "Oh, well. Busy day, really. Got a very important meeting at the Ministry at three, and the weekly Auror pub night at seven, so I should probably start getting ready. Think Shacklebolt might be there. Heard he likes the Stubby Boardman rock star look, so it might be a leather sort of night." He sighed, then let out a bitter laugh. "_What am I up to_?" he mocked. "You're an arsehole, Moony."

"Yeah, I know," Remus agreed. "I'm sorry. I just came to return this." He held up the collar, and Sirius sat up on the bed, a slow smile of recognition spreading across his face.

"So those sex experiments of yours are going pretty well, then."

"Not bad."

Sirius reached out to take the collar from him, turning it over in his hands and gazing at it with a look of wonder. "I can't believe you still have this," he said softly.

Remus smiled. "How do you know it's the same one?"

"I'd know it anywhere."

"Yeah." Remus sighed. "Listen, Padfoot–"

"Do you remember that one night," said Sirius suddenly, his eyes wide. "Must have been just before the moon, because you were so… _demanding_. Made me put the collar on, and those boots!" His face lit up as the faded memory came back to life. "Don't suppose you still have those, too?"

Remus shook his head.

"No, I guess not. But god, Remus, I don't know why you turned so vanilla with Charlie. You _used_ to know rather a lot about sexual experimentation, didn't you?"

Remus dropped his eyes. "That was a fun night," he allowed, "fucking you with just the collar and boots on." He reached out and ran a hand through Sirius's hair, letting his thumb brush over his cheek. "You were so hot," he murmured. "Thought you enjoyed that one."

"Oh, I did," Sirius laughed, leaning into the caress. "Very much."

"Yeah. That's why I was so surprised to find you'd gone off with James that night a week later, left me to transform alone."

Sirius's face fell. "Moony," he began, "you know it wasn't– he was just–" He paused. "You know it was you I wanted all along. Even when I–"

"Shagged everyone else we knew?"

"That's not fair."

Remus sighed. "I don't want to fight with you, Padfoot, I don't. I just–"

"I was young!" Sirius insisted. "We were both young. That's what people do when they're young. They fuck around. Look, come here." He grabbed Remus's arm and pulled him down on the bed. "Is it a grudge, is that what this is? You'll shag anything that moves around here lately, you'll go to a masquerade club and pick up total strangers, and hey, don't get me wrong, I'm all for it, for all of that, but–" He frowned, his voice dropping. "You won't shag _me_ anymore."

Remus tried to look away, but Sirius held his head, forcing his gaze. "I can't," Remus said simply, but he should have known that wasn't an answer that ever worked on Sirius.

"You can, _you can_," he murmured, drawing Remus close and kissing him gently. "Come on, Moony," he whispered against Remus's lips, "it's still me, I'm the same, you used to love me, I know you did…"

He should have known better than to come in here with that collar, to actually confront Sirius with his ancient jealousies and give him the chance to seduce Remus all over again. He should have known better but he didn't, because his weakness where Sirius was concerned truly knew no bounds, and now he was kissing back in earnest, soft lips against his and a million memories weighing on him.

"I can't have sex with you, Padfoot," he murmured. "I'm too–" _Sore_, he almost said, but that wouldn't do, because that only brought up images of Snape that made him want to hurl sharp objects at the wall and then collapse in a corner and weep, and he didn't even know why. "_Tired_," he finished, brushing Sirius's hair off his forehead.

"Then what can you do?" Sirius teased, already starting to unzip his trousers.

"What can _you_ do?" Remus shot back, grinning. "Can't imagine you still remember all the tricks you used to know."

"Oi!" Sirius tackled him, knocking him backwards and playfully punching his arm. "I've had _plenty_ of time for practice, locked up in this house, you know."

Remus laughed. "Yeah, with your hand!"

He ducked as Sirius swiped at him again, rolling them so that Remus was pinned underneath Sirius's body. "Shacklebolt is a right lot better than my hand, I'll have you know, so I think you owe me an apology."

Remus stilled. "Kingsley?"

"It's not a match made in heaven, mind, but he gets the job done."

"Sirius. That's not a good idea."

"Oh-ho! Jealous, are we?" He leaned in to lick Remus's neck.

"No, but he's in charge of your investigation! What if he turns you in?"

"For shagging him?" Sirius laughed. "Seems unlikely, Moony."

"For _not_ shagging him," Remus insisted, cupping Sirius's face in his hands. "What if something goes wrong, or the lust wears off? Pretty solid weapon of revenge he's holding over you."

"Relax, Moony. I keep him happy. And anyway, he wouldn't do something like that."

Remus closed his eyes and tried not to think about the day before. "Men do a lot of terrible things to each other out of spite," he said. "You of all people should know that."

Sirius glared at him for a moment and Remus feared he might have gone too far, but then his face softened. "You worry too much, Moony," he murmured, and Remus could only moan softly as Sirius's lips covered his again. "Now, what do you want to do to _me_ out of spite?"

Remus sighed, but he found he couldn't hold on to his exasperation for long. He considered the offer, then considered his situation, his life, _everything_, and concluded four seconds later that Sirius was right: he _did_ worry too much. "This," he replied, then pushed Sirius off of him and shoved him down onto his back, burrowing his face in Sirius's neck and inhaling the familiar scent.

Since nothing he did anymore seemed to be a good idea, particularly where sex was concerned, he suddenly no longer felt the need to be virtuous about this. He sat back on his heels and tugged at Sirius's trousers and pants, helping him squirm until they were far enough down his hips that his cock and balls were freed. Remus sucked in a breath at the sight, thinking back to that day in the kitchen when he watched Sirius bring himself off to stories about Charlie, his cock thick and hard in his fist.

He glanced up again and his heart skipped a beat at the way Sirius was sprawled out against the pillows, dark hair framing his face and his legs spread wantonly, just like when he was a teenager.

"Moony," he moaned, eyes hooded and begging, and Remus could no longer resist.

He bent his head and _licked_, one long, flat stroke up Sirius's shaft, then planted his hands on Sirius's hips to keep him from arching up.

"Moony," he whimpered again. "God, _yes_…"

Remus let his tongue work at him a bit longer, teasing with soft licks that he knew didn't give enough friction. He brought one hand down and began massaging Sirius's balls, pressing three fingers gently on that spot he used to like, then letting his fingertips dance over the sac in a tickling motion, until Sirius was bucking his hips and muttering a stream of curses.

"More?" Remus whispered, grinning up at him, and Sirius reached down to stroke his cheek with the back of his hand, nodding.

"_More_, yeah. Just like that, but _more_…"

Remus hovered over him, the thick shaft just a breath away from his lips. "Are you sorry you fucked around on me fifteen years ago?" he murmured.

"What?" yelped Sirius. "Yes! What are you– yes, of course I am, just–"

"All right," he said, and with one hand at the base to guide him, he pushed the head of Sirius's cock between his lips and slid it into his mouth, lifting his tongue a bit to apply pressure on the underside.

He tried to imagine being eighteen again – or was it twenty? He could never quite remember when, exactly, things had fallen apart between them. But they used to be young, at any rate, and Sirius would drop his trousers and beg for Remus's mouth at just about any time or place, in public or private, he didn't care which. He was always loud, even when they were supposed to be clandestine in their activities – moaning and whispering dirty words and writhing around.

"Suck me, Moony," he groaned now, eyes closed and body straining against the bed, and Remus had to remind himself that this was different, because this Sirius was different.

Or maybe it was this Remus who was different.

Sirius did feel good in his mouth, though; he couldn't deny that. Smooth and hard, he slid easily past Remus's lips, brushing the roof of his mouth and angling down over his tongue. Remus grasped him firmly at the base to maintain control, squeezing his thumb and forefinger up and down as his mouth worked over the thick head.

"Moony… fuck, _yes_…" moaned Sirius, and Remus increased his pace, letting his teeth scrape a little bit on each thrust inside. He had always loved bringing Sirius off this way, a rare moment when he was in complete control, and Sirius was at his mercy. With one swift movement he could either make him come or bite his dick off, and that was a power he had grown to relish.

"Oh god, I'm gonna–"

Remus felt the first spurts hit the back of his throat and he _sucked_, locking his lips in place while continuing to move his hand at the base, milking Sirius of every drop. Sirius let out a deep groan and raised his hips, hands clawing at Remus's shoulders while Remus's throat worked steadily to swallow him.

After a moment Sirius relaxed against the bed, knees falling open and arms flopping down at his sides. Remus lifted his mouth off and licked his lips, then stretched over Sirius's body to kiss him. That was something else Sirius always used to love, tasting himself on Remus after coming in his mouth. Remus parted his lips and let their tongues tangle lightly.

He pulled back and let his forehead rest against Sirius's. "I miss you," he whispered. "I miss the way you used to be."

Sirius's arms came around him and held him in place, palms stroking gently over his back. "I know," he murmured, his voice a comfort in Remus's ear. "I do, too."

They lay twined together for awhile, and Remus could have fallen asleep to the lazy rise and fall of Sirius's chest and the gentle breath against his cheek, but he couldn't, because if he let himself dwell on everything they had lost, on James and Lily and Azkaban and the cruel iron hands of fate, he would be paralysed with grief and never rise again. Maybe never love again.

"Hey." Sirius nudged him. "Shit, I'm sorry, Moony. What about you?" He twisted his hips into Remus's groin, but Remus just smiled and rolled off him.

"No, I'm all right. Been overexerting myself lately."

Sirius just yawned and shook his head, scratching at his stomach. "Ah, of course."

"Listen," Remus began, "I'm going away for a few days."

"Back up to Wales?"

"No, not yet." He paused. "I'm going to Romania with Charlie for a bit."

Sirius was silent.

"I know you don't like it, but–"

"I've been that kid, Remus," Sirius interrupted, rolling over onto his side and gazing intently at him.

"What?"

"I've _been that kid_," he repeated with a pained sigh. "Young and reckless, with my cock out and the world at my feet. I don't know much anymore, Moony, but I know this: neither me nor him has ever deserved you." He ran a finger down Remus's cheek. "Or your love," he added softly.

Remus forced a smile, then leaned in to give him a last, lingering kiss. He pulled back and pushed himself off the bed. "Thanks for the advice," he said quietly, straightening his shirt, "but I'm going anyway."

* * *

**Part 14**

Pairing: Remus Moony/James  
Kink/Warnings: Wanking, (fantasy) bestiality

*

Wolfsbane. _Damn_.

Remus was all packed, just waiting for Charlie to get back from tea with his parents at the Burrow, when he remembered. The full moon was next week, and he didn't have any Wolfsbane. He dropped his suitcase and sank back down onto his bed.

Snape had been snippy at the best of times about Dumbledore's orders that he begin brewing it for Remus again, now that he was safely living at Grimmauld Place and not in a Muggle tenement building. Enduring Snape's casual insults had been one thing; enduring his silence had been another. It was silence that Snape seemed to prefer over the past few months, when he passed the bubbling goblet to Remus at Order meetings before the moon.

After what had happened between them last week, Remus couldn't bear to ask Snape for the potion, but he couldn't go to the dragon colony without it. While he didn't doubt they had sufficient cages in which to lock him up, he didn't want Charlie to see him that way. Besides, now that he knew that Charlie's sexual tastes ran a bit racier, he had to admit that he had entertained the notion that Charlie might agree to let the wolf fuck him.

It wasn't a fantasy that Remus was terribly proud of, and he had never admitted it to anyone before, but it _was_ a fantasy he indulged on occasion, alone in his room with his cock out and no one around to call him a pervert.

It would start with the Wolfsbane, of course – he would never try it without his mind intact, lest someone get hurt. It was never quite a bedroom scenario in his mind, either. It had to be outside, preferably in a forest. He shivered as he thought back to his days at Hogwarts, and the number of times he had let his mind wander to this fantasy while running through the Forbidden Forest with his friends. There was no potion in those days, but that just added an element of danger and excitement to the fantasy.

He could have done without Peter, but had either Sirius or James ever given any indication that they were willing to try it, he liked to think he would have pinned them and flipped them over _so fast_, sinking the wolf's long cock into them until they were begging for more.

Both of them, yes, but especially James.

But he was getting ahead of himself, and now – _dammit!_ – now he was aroused. He aimed a quick locking spell at the door and made himself comfortable on the bed. This wasn't the best way to start off a week of sex romps with young, gay dragon keepers. If he were smart, he would be conserving his energies. But now that his fantasy was active, he had to see it through.

Right then, where was he? Oh yes, in the Forest mounting his best friend.

He unfastened his trousers and pulled his cock out, already red and hard from his preliminary foray into the dirtiest recesses of his mind. He conjured some oil for his hand and began to stroke, slowly sliding his fist over his cock and sighing in relief. He and Padfoot used to chase each other, while Wormtail sat on Prongs's shoulder and they both watched, shaking their heads. It would have been fairly easy to talk Sirius into trying it, Remus was certain. Sirius used to be willing to try just about anything, really.

But he always wondered what it would have taken to get James to unleash like that, to try something so outrageous. James was a rule breaker, to be sure, but a relatively reserved one. When it came to sex, Remus couldn't imagine him ever having tried more than the standard missionary position with Lily, and some fumbled groping with Sirius. And Remus didn't exactly like thinking about either of those options.

But alone in that Forest, oh yes, Remus would have convinced him to let down his guard. The perfect Head Boy. _Don't transform tonight_, he would have whispered to James before heading to the Shack. _Make up an excuse – get the others to stay in the dorm. Meet me in the Forest at midnight_.

Remus would transform in the Shack alone, trembling with anticipation, his body cracking and reforming itself with the full knowledge of what was to come. Maybe he would already be hard when he set off for the Forest. He'd never had an erection as Moony before, but he could imagine it would be longer than his human form, thicker, the blood surging through his body as he set off in search of James.

James would see him approach, and he'd be frightened, but not really. It took a fair bit to get James truly afraid, and Remus had seen it only once – when it had nothing to do with facing a werewolf, and everything to do with listening to the simple words of a prophecy.

But thinking about that wasn't going to help his erection, so Remus pushed that thought aside, to that place where most of his memories of James lay buried, and focused instead on his friend at age seventeen, naked on the floor of the Forest, the muscles of his back, his thighs, and his arse etched in the slanting moonlight.

Yes, good. So, he wouldn't be afraid, and he would already have his clothes off, because – well, that didn't matter. Remus squeezed his cock and bit back a moan at the image. He had no patience right now to worry about how and when the clothes disappeared.

"_Moony_?" he would whisper, rising to his knees, and Remus would emerge from behind the trees and push him back down to the ground. Then he would probably roll him over onto his back, just to make sure James was aroused. He'd plant his forepaws on either side of James's hips, bend his head, and take a few good, long licks up his friend's cock.

James would like that, oh yes. What seventeen-year-old boy wouldn't? Remus would let Moony lap at James's cock and balls with slow, measured strokes, bringing him to full hardness and then some, writhing on the floor of the Forest and begging for more.

Remus himself was twisting his hips against the bed now, his cock painfully hard as it slid through his fingers, pumping faster and harder as he melted deeper into his fantasy.

After teasing James with his tongue like that, he would nudge his hip, rolling him over and coaxing him up on his hands and knees. James would likely be moaning by now, murmuring things like, "_Moony, you're so hot_," and "_Fuck me with that giant wolf cock_." Things like that. He had probably forgotten to bring lube, though, so there would be nothing for it – Remus would have to ease the passage somehow.

So, he would nudge James open, urging him to spread his legs as wide as he could, and then – oh, this was Remus's favourite part, and his cock throbbed at the very thought – the wolf would bend down and _lick_ in a slow, sure stroke, up the cleft of James's arse from his balls to the small of his back. James would collapse to his elbows and Remus would start to work at him with that long wolf tongue, lapping at his hole and coaxing it open.

Once James had relaxed a bit, Remus would let the tongue push further, breaching him and sliding inside – just a bit, mind. He had to save the real penetration for later, of course, but this part was _very_ pleasant. James loved it, too. He hadn't known he would love it so much, since of course they had never tried it before, but _yes_, he was moaning and pushing his hips back, urging Remus on.

On the bed, Remus slowed his hand. If he wasn't careful, he wouldn't make it to the main event, and that part really was worth it. He took a few deep breaths, reaching down to fondle his balls to ease the urgent pressure on his cock.

Now James was really pleading, his arse in the air and sweat dripping down his back. "_Please, Moony_," he would say, and Remus would position himself, moving forward to let his long, swollen cock push at James, driving relentlessly into the tight, wet heat until he was completely sheathed. He was bold and harsh, but James's wasn't hurt – he liked it that way.

He started making sounds Remus had never heard before, deep moans and keening cries and pleading curses, all begging Remus for _more_. Moony fucked him hard, pumping in and out of him like a wild animal, and Remus delighted in the primal mating instinct the thought of it triggered in him. It was liberating to fuck like this, thrashing and beastly, surging inside James's body and knowing he was getting just as much pleasure out of it, knowing that his friend _loved_ getting fucked up the arse with a thick werewolf cock.

And then – no, he lied before, because _this_ was his favourite part – he would claw his nails down James's golden back and push in _hard_, one final time, spurting deep within him with a howl. James would collapse to the Forest floor, his own orgasm overtaking him at the same time – always at the same time, in Remus's fantasy – and spilling out over the damp earth.

On the bed, Remus's hand flew up and down his cock now, the smell of the Forest alive in his mind and every one of his senses prickling with the sensations brought on by his vivid fantasy. He imagined the wolf's body locking onto James as it came, a thick knot forming at the base and swelling inside James's body. Remus wasn't sure if it would work that way, like it did with dogs, but physiological accuracy wasn't exactly his main concern here, because this was the part that got him off, every time, without fail.

All he had to do was imagine how it would feel to be anchored to James that way, filling him with wave after wave of the wolf's thick come, watching him writhe on the ground from the discomfort and renewed arousal it caused him, and then Remus couldn't help it, groaning deeply on the bed at Grimmauld Place, he _had_ to come.

His release hit him hard, the fantasy so intense that he blacked out for a moment as warm wetness spilled into his hand, his entire body convulsing in pleasure. He lay still on the bed afterwards, chest heaving and a hazy sense of wonder playing at the semi-conscious corners of his mind. He wasn't sure he would ever have the courage to try such an act for real, nor find a partner willing to indulge him. But every so often, when he was feeling particularly aroused, or when he missed James most desperately, he pulled out his fantasy, dusted it off, and let himself enjoy it.

He liked to think that somewhere James was watching, and he didn't mind one bit.

He sighed, muttering a cleaning charm on himself and rising with shaking legs. When he got downstairs, there was a steaming goblet and three slightly steaming flasks on the kitchen table, accompanied by a note.

_Although your position with Greyback might be significantly improved  
through the mass infection of Romanian children, that would not be   
much help to the Order. The flasks should travel adequately_.

He turned it over. No signature or further endearment. So, if things were to return to their previous state of ¬¬¬neutrality and utter emotional distance between them, so be it. He packed the flasks in his suitcase, swallowed the contents of the goblet, and sat down to wait for Charlie.

* * *

**Part 15**

Pairing: Remus/Charlie  
Kink: Semi-public sex; very light D/s  
Warning: A few harmless OCs enter the picture at this point. Don't be alarmed. ;)

*

In a word, Romania was _beautiful_.

Despite all the travelling Remus had done in his twenties, when it had always been easier to pack up and move elsewhere than get close to people who asked too many questions, he had never been to Romania.

The dragon colony was tucked away in a valley, the Carpathians rising in the distance to the east, and expanses of farmland stretching out to the south and west. There was a magical quality to the land that went further than the multitude of wards and spells cast to keep it hidden from view. Remus immediately understood why the dragons responded so well to these surroundings.

This was the place where magical creatures first roamed the earth – vampires and dragons and werewolves that persisted to this day in Muggle folklore. He inhaled a deep breath of the fresh air and smiled, feeling instantly at home, then turned to find Charlie grinning at him.

"See? And Mum wonders why I don't come home more often." He grabbed Remus's arm and began hauling him towards the main compound, Remus laughing and stumbling after him. "Come on, I'll introduce you. I've got a date with the new Horntail this afternoon, but you can sit around with the blokes here." He led them through the door and down a hallway, chatting away. "Merlin, she's going to be a right beast today. Claude takes care of her when I'm gone, and she _hates_ that wanker…"

Remus craned his neck around as they passed various corridors and doorways, Charlie keeping up a brisk pace as he pointed things out.

"Dining hall's down that way, some storage space, and over there is laundry, but you've got to keep your boots in the main muck room downstairs, or Ian'll have your head."

"A house-elf?" Remus asked in surprise. "I thought they didn't do well with dragons."

"Ian?" Charlie laughed. "No, not a house-elf. He's my boss, he runs the place. No house-elves, you're right. They shit themselves around dragons. We all take turns with the chores."

Charlie pouted when Remus raised his eyebrows, then he leaned in for a kiss.

"I _am_ good for some things other than sex," he said, letting his hand slide down to Remus's arse. "Not much, mind, but I can wash my own trousers and grill up a mean omelette."

"Such a good house-elf you'd make," Remus murmured, trying not to get hard from the feeling of Charlie's hands on him, but failing miserably.

Charlie laughed and fell back against the wall of the corridor, pulling Remus flush against him. "Dressed in nothing but a tea towel, I suppose?"

"Mm." Remus dropped his suitcase and leaned in to bite at Charlie's neck, spreading his hands out on the wall on either side of Charlie and pushing their groins together. "I hear they're very good at taking orders."

Charlie sucked in a breath. "And what would you have me do if I was your servant, _Master_?" He pushed his hips up, grinding slowly against Remus as a sly smile spread across his face.

"I have some ideas," said Remus, his voice husky. "I'd tie up those wandering hands of yours first, so you couldn't touch yourself."

Charlie moaned, his head falling back against the wall.

"I'd make sure you understood just who was in charge of you. You would answer to _me_, and me alone – would you do that?"

"Would you fuck me if I did?" Charlie breathed.

"_No_," Remus whispered in Charlie's ear, then pulled his hips back, breaking the contact and feeling a wave of triumph when Charlie cried out in frustration. "I haven't been satisfied with your service," he drawled. "You'd need to do much more than prance around in a tea towel to earn the right to get fucked." He forced Charlie's gaze as he spoke the words, relishing the rapid crumbling of his young lover's façade of resistance.

"What would I have to do, Master," Charlie panted, trying to pull at Remus's waist and bring him closer again, and Remus couldn't quite keep up the game, couldn't control himself.

He attacked Charlie's mouth, leaning in to devour him with a bruising kiss and pausing to lift his lips only long enough to bite out small orders. "You would lick my boots," he murmured, tangling with Charlie's tongue again. "And while you're down there, you would _suck me_." Another desperate kiss. "Not touching yourself until I said so."

Charlie moaned, scrambling to grasp at Remus's trousers until Remus gave in and shoved him into the wall again, mercilessly grinding his hips into Charlie's. He felt _so good_, his body all hard muscles and easy pleasure underneath Remus, and _god_, but he could get off like this – just like this, fully clothed and pinning Charlie against the wall, lips hot against his neck and arms trapping him there. It was impossibly arousing to feel this dominance over him, to know that even though it was just a game, Charlie _would_ do what he said, he had that power, and he could –

There was a polite cough behind him, and Remus froze.

"Oh." Charlie exhaled, long and slow, then squirmed underneath him. "Uh, hi Ian." He cleared his throat. "This is Remus."

Remus closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath, and turned around, feeling like he'd just been caught making out in the Hogwarts' corridors after hours.

A man stood down the hall from them, arms crossed and a rather odd look of horror and mirth on his face.

Well, there was nothing for it. "Remus Lupin," he said, gathering his dignity and extending his hand to the man. "Sorry, ah, I was just– getting the tour."

"Indeed." The man's mouth quirked up. "Ian Foley," he replied, shaking Remus's hand before turning to Charlie and fixing him with a stern look. "Horntail's going to be rather hungry by now, Weasley. You said you'd be back by this morning."

Charlie flashed him a smile. "Now, Ian, you don't need to try so hard to get rid of me. If you'd like Remus to yourself, all you need to do is _ask_…" He jumped out of the way of a swatting hand and sauntered off down the hall. "Make yourself at home, Remus," he called over his shoulder. "We'll finish this later tonight, yeah? Good to see you, Ian," he continued, chattering on as his voice faded. "Got to have a bit of a wank at the moment, if you blokes don't mind, then change into my gear… Bet Claude stole my chaps again…"

"Weasley!"

Charlie's laughter echoed down the hall until he turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Remus suddenly felt awkward to be standing there without him, and he found himself hard-pressed to explain what, precisely, he was doing there. That he also still found himself _hard_ didn't help matters. "Ah," he began, gesturing vaguely between the wall and the corridor down which Charlie had headed. "Sorry about that."

He immediately berated himself for being so careless. That display really had been _stupid_. Remus didn't know the first thing about this place or the people who ran it. Indiscretion around the Big Gay Order of the Phoenix was one thing – there wasn't really anyone involved there who had any sexual hang-ups (Dumbledore thankfully excluded), so long as the children were safely out of view. Overall, the entire operation seemed happy to play by the ancient Spartan rules of warfare – soldiers who blow each other at night are more likely to have each other's backs in battle. But indiscretion in a country like this, with different laws and probably very different cultural expectations, was another thing entirely. He knew Charlie had gay friends here, but he should never have assumed they were open about it.

Then again, Charlie hadn't exactly seemed too concerned a moment ago.

Ian put up a hand, smiling. "Don't worry. I won't tell his mother."

Remus relaxed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that this is the sort of place where one can just–"

"No, it is."

His eyebrows shot up, and Ian laughed. "The Horntail really is starting to complain, though, that was my only goal in breaking up this… amorous activity. She'll burn a hole right through the dining hall if she's not fed on time."

Remus felt himself flush.

"You're here for a visit? Come on then, I'll introduce you around." He beckoned to Remus, who quickly retrieved his suitcase from the floor and followed him down the hall. "I have to say, I didn't know Charlie was involved with anyone from home."

Remus clenched his jaw. "It's… casual," he bit out, then fought down a wave of jealousy. "Is he, I mean, are you–"

"Me? Oh god, no. I've got to keep this place running, and the worst way to do that is to shag the staff."

Remus laughed. "Ah, right." Ian seemed to be about his age, maybe a bit older, and carried himself with an aura of friendliness mixed with a quiet authority. Remus could see why Charlie had immediately obeyed his order to tend to the Horntail, while joking with him at the same time.

"_You_ can, of course," he added, slanting a look at Remus. "I'm sure they're going to rather like you."

His tone had a flirtatious edge to it, and Remus paused, considering his next words. "Just one happy, queer dragon colony, is it?"

If Ian was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. "A little bit, yes." He smiled. "Not the dragons, of course. Well, I suppose it's possible, but that's a tough one to prove. That one Ridgeback hasn't seemed interested in mating, so perhaps we should look into it." He stopped walking and turned to face Remus, his smile fading. "You know Charlie's family, I suppose?"

"Quite well, yes."

"Rather the marriage-and-children sort, I expect?"

Remus paused. "Well. Yes, I suppose they are."

Ian sighed. "Same for the families of most of the kids here. They come here because they don't fit in at home, Remus. Too many piercings or tattoos, too many boyfriends or girlfriends of the wrong gender, too many mouths to feed at Mum's table – things like that."

"Charlie's parents are good people," replied Remus, frowning. "They would never drive him away just because–"

"I didn't say that." Ian held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm just saying that in a place like this, we see all kinds – and we welcome all kinds. So long as they're willing to do the work, we'll take them. That's not always true at home."

Remus thought about that for a moment, then nodded. It did make sense, and he was surprised he hadn't thought of it before. He'd never really asked Charlie whether his parents knew about his sexuality, or how accepting they were, or how they felt about it. He would hazard a guess that Bill didn't exactly advertise his sexual flexibility to them, and that Charlie just might have tired of fielding questions from Molly about why he never brought any nice girls home. Bill had escaped to Egypt to do his sexual dallying, Remus suspected, and Charlie had chosen a dragon colony in Romania, where he could feel safe and free from judgement.

"Here, come on," Ian nudged him. "There should be some stragglers in the common room after lunch, avoiding their shifts."

They reached the end of the hall and turned to enter the open door of a wide, well-furnished room that reminded Remus of a less posh version of the Gryffindor common room. Sofas and armchairs littered the room, with bodies lying sprawled across many of them, flipping through magazines, polishing fire-proof gloves, or chatting with each other.

"Jeremy," called Ian to a dark-haired young man playing chess at a table near the door. The man looked up and slowly appraised Remus, a look of keen interest flashing across his face. His companion turned and did the same thing. "Friend of Charlie's," Ian continued, either oblivious to the hungry stares or deliberately ignoring them.

Remus shook the first man's hand, then turned to introduce himself to a few other young men and women who wandered over, seemingly grateful for a newcomer to break up their daily routine.

"I've got paperwork to do," Ian said to him, one hand on his back. "Pleasure to meet you, Remus. I'm sure you'll be in good hands here." He left the room, and Remus set his suitcase down, surveying his surroundings.

"So, friend of Charlie's," the man called Jeremy said, leaning back in his chair and giving Remus a seductive smile. "You play chess?"

* * *

**Part 16**

Pairing: Remus/OMC dragon keeper (background Remus/Charlie)  
Kink: Exhibitionism, semi-public sex, outdoor sex, danger-of-getting-breathed-on-by-dragon sex...

*

"Chess?" Remus crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at the board, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Is that really what you boys do for fun around here?"

"Oh-ho!" a voice laughed, its owner coming up behind him and clapping him on the shoulder. "Listen to this, Jeremy! Charlie's _friend_ thinks we're boring." The hand slid slowly down from his shoulder to his back, then swiped leisurely over his arse before its owner stepped into his line of vision.

"Remus, this is Claude," said Jeremy, amused eyes watching from the chess table. "Claude, Remus."

"_Pleasure_," the man drawled, holding Remus's hand much too long after shaking it. "So tell us, Remus, how would you rather spend your time in Romania, if not in… _intellectual_ stimulation?"

Jeremy's chess partner – what was his name again? Ah yes, Aaron – laughed and shook his head. "Claude, you are _shameless_." He turned to Remus. "Don't mind him. He always tries to be the first to shag a newcomer."

"The first?" asked Remus, feeling mischievous. "How many usually follow?"

The trio was silent for a second, as though with that one statement Remus had changed the whole tenor of the conversation from harmlessly flirtatious to a serious proposition.

"As many as you like," Jeremy replied in a quiet voice, eyes fixed on Remus. "I take it you understand this is a rather _liberal_ sort of place," he continued, ignoring a snort of laughter from Aaron. "There are spells we use, of course, for health precautions, and if there's even a whisper of non-consent to it, you'll be tossed to the dragons in a heartbeat."

"Oh yes, darling, that's true," Claude piped up. "I almost lost my bollocks last summer just for playing a _wee_ game where 'No' actually meant 'Fuck me blind…" He sighed dramatically and fell into a nearby armchair.

Jeremy ignored him. "Apart from that," he finished, "a bloke can do what he wants."

"_Who_ he wants, you mean," Claude called, then his grin faded as he lowered a hand to his groin and pressed down. "_Ah_," he sighed. "All this talk is getting me into a state," he complained, then beckoned with a small jerk of his head. "Aaron, come shag me."

Remus's eyes widened, and Jeremy shook his head. "That's just sad, Claude," he teased. "It's not even two o'clock yet." He seemed to be a bit older than the others, and possibly a bit more rational. Remus liked him, and found himself holding the man's gaze a bit longer than he should have.

Aaron kicked out a leg, stretching it over to where Claude was slouched in the chair and pressing his bare foot into the other man's groin.

"Oh _yes_," purred Claude, letting his legs fall open.

Remus turned back to Jeremy with a questioning look, and the man just smiled.

"You see?" he said. "Name your pleasure, Remus, and we can probably take care of it for you in the next half hour."

Remus coughed. "Ah, right." He _did_ come here to shag dragon keepers, didn't he? At least, he knew it might be on the agenda. He just didn't think it would be so easy, or that he'd be doing it without Charlie around. His eyes drifted to Aaron, who had now climbed into Claude's lap and was busy sucking on his earlobe. He turned back to Jeremy. "It's an attractive offer," he admitted, allowing himself a moment to unabashedly take in the man's dark gaze and strong features, the Ridgeback tattoo on his left bicep (_god_, did they all have those tattoos?), and the way his fingers busied themselves with the stray chess pieces while they talked. "I suppose I'm just not very… I don't know, _promiscuous_ by nature."

Jeremy eyed him carefully for a moment, long enough that Remus began to fear he'd offended him, but then he finally spoke. "You're really not, are you?" he said quietly. "You want to be, but you're just not."

Remus sighed and shrugged, suddenly feeling a bit old and useless.

Jeremy leaned forward across the table, his eyes still searching Remus's face. "Why did he bring you here?" he asked, a note of suspicion in his voice.

That was a good question. Remus paused, not quite sure of the answer.

"Does he _want_ you shagging his friends?" Jeremy pressed, and Remus let out a bitter laugh.

"Wouldn't surprise me. That kid gets turned on by some very strange things." He found himself hunched in his chair, his arms crossed protectively.

"Ah." Jeremy's face relaxed, and he looked at Remus with something like compassion. "You know, I used to have a bit of a thing with that one." He flicked his eyes over to Claude, who now had one hand firmly lodged down Aaron's trousers as Aaron attacked his neck with fierce kisses.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "So… what happened?"

Jeremy fixed him with an incredulous look, then gestured back at the couple writhing in the chair.

"With Aaron?"

"With anyone. _Everyone_." He shook his head. "No matter what I did, it was never enough to hold his interest. He and Charlie loathe one another, by the way," Jeremy added with a short laugh. "You'd never get them to admit it's because they're exactly the same."

Remus smiled, his embarrassment over actually talking about his situation with a complete stranger beginning to ebb. He sat back in his chair and exhaled slowly, his gaze resting on the man in front of him. They didn't say anything for a long moment, just letting the currents of energy around them collect, seeping into his skin and beginning to pool low in his belly. He hadn't felt this sort of attraction to a complete stranger since that night at the masquerade club, and he could no longer deny the impulse that he wanted this man. _Now_.

Jeremy's gaze was intense as he picked up an errant bishop and reached over to Remus's hand, dropping his eyes and gently trailing the piece along Remus's thumb, then dipping it into the crease of his palm and continuing up his index finger. The light sensation made Remus's entire hand prickle, the excitement travelling up his arm and down his spine, like the cool trickle of ice water against his overheated senses.

"Do you want to go somewhere with me?" Jeremy murmured, the bishop continuing to trace lazy patterns over the back of Remus's hand.

"Yeah," he breathed, his lungs taking a bit more effort now to work right. A thought occurred to him through the fog in his mind, and he smiled. "Are we just seeking revenge on others who don't want us?" he asked quietly, and Jeremy's hand stilled.

"Do you want to? Because that can certainly be arranged."

Remus must have looked intrigued because Jeremy grinned, rising from his chair and grabbing his hand.

"Come on," he urged. "I think you should meet the Horntail."

Remus paused. "If that's a euphemism, it's terrible."

Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut, his face colouring. "Oh god." He winced. "No, _no_. Just– come with me."

**

He led Remus out of the compound and down a stone path, and suddenly, away from the others, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Jeremy looped an arm around Remus's waist and let a stream of endearments pour from his mouth in whispered waves. "Charlie's a fool if he doesn't see what he's got with you," he murmured against Remus's ear as they stumbled down the path, Remus leaning in close and inhaling the thick scent of arousal radiating off the other man. "I'd never let you out of my sight if I were him, _god_, from the second you walked into that room I wanted you…"

They finally reached the end of the path where an iron chain-link fence loomed over them, at least fifteen feet high. Remus's cock was so hard he almost couldn't stand it, after all the insinuating glances, the brief touches, and now the filthy words he had endured. He shoved Jeremy back against the fence and crushed their mouths together, grabbing hold of the iron links and using them as leverage to pull his body up against Jeremy's with a wicked thrust.

"Enough talking," he breathed, his body screaming out in pleasure at the feel of the other man's muscled chest and thighs pressed against him, those strong arms curled around him and hands gripping his arse to grind their cocks closer together.

The kiss was furious, all hungry mouths and tangled tongues, and the friction on his cock was no longer enough, not when he'd already been teased this way barely an hour ago, in the corridor with Charlie. He didn't want to come in his trousers from a bit of rubbing – he wanted to come from _fucking_, buried balls deep in Jeremy's arse until the man was begging for it, screaming and writhing against him.

"Whatever charm it is you need to do, you'd better do it," he growled. "_Now_."

Jeremy groaned and pushed him back a bit, closing his eyes and muttering under his breath. He opened his eyes and grinned at Remus, tearing at his trousers. "Done," he murmured.

Remus stepped back to struggle with his belt, pausing to look up for the first time at where they actually were. The fence ran quite a ways to either side of them, and about fifty paces away was a narrow tower. Near the top of it was an open sort of balcony, with a shimmering, transparent film around it. Fireproof, he imagined. Remus squinted. There was someone standing on the balcony watching them. Someone with red hair, wearing flame-retardant chaps.

_Charlie_.

He dropped wide eyes back to Jeremy, who just leaned in and captured his mouth again, stroking his tongue against Remus's while reaching one hand down Remus's trousers and wrapping it around his cock. Remus groaned, gripping the iron fence even harder. There was a distant roar and a flash of fire behind the fence, and he felt his skin start to heat.

"After you feed them," Jeremy murmured, sliding his lips down to Remus's neck, "you've got to sit up there for an hour to watch for reactions. Feisty bastards, but so stupid they'll choke on their own saliva if you're not careful." His hand tightened around Remus's cock. "If he comes down before she's done, she'll send a nice ball of fire right at his head."

Remus tried to catch his breath and control the aching in his cock. "So, he's stuck there?"

"Mm." Jeremy released his cock and turned around.

"And… he can see us?"

"Oh yes." He shoved his own trousers down his hips and grasped the bars of the fence.

"And you want me to fuck you while he watches?" Remus's voice dropped to a low growl as the words left his mouth.

"No," Jeremy breathed. "_You_ want to fuck me while he watches. _Don't you_? He's fucked around on you, Remus, I know he has. Don't you want to get him back, just a little?"

Remus took a deep breath and tried to control the surge of his cock at the words. He raised his eyes to the balcony again, and anger began to course through him. This was what Charlie _wanted_, wasn't it – to make Remus venture out of their bedroom routine and try something new, something taboo, something dangerous? Here was his chance to prove to Charlie that he had just as much appetite for kinky sex as Charlie could ever want. It wouldn't be getting back at him at all, it would be _impressing _him, and suddenly Remus couldn't quite see any harm in that.

Besides, the man underneath him was hard, willing, and smelled incredibly good. So what if they were using each other?

"You've got a bit of an evil streak, don't you?" he growled, shoving his trousers down and wrapping an arm around Jeremy's waist.

"Little bit," he breathed with a soft laugh. "Come on, Remus, I need you… No, don't worry about that, just… _in me_." He reached back and swatted Remus's fingers away, grabbing the base of Remus's cock and pulling it against his arse.

Remus felt the lubrication from the spell and groaned as it slid over the head of his cock. "Lean forward," he said quietly, gasping as Jeremy pushed back against him. He positioned his cock and _thrust_, guiding it in with one hand as he felt Jeremy's slick passage stretch around him, inch by inch. He watched his cock disappear inside the man with as much detachment as he could muster, because he knew that if he let himself dwell on it, on the sight and the feel of this impossibly tight and fit young man taking in his whole cock until he was buried to the hilt, he would come without another move.

"God, _yes_," Jeremy moaned, pushing back even more. "You feel incredible…"

Remus paused for as long as he could, letting that tight heat wrap around his cock and the deep wave of arousal wash through him, and then he began to _thrust_. He pulled out slowly the first time, just halfway, watching the oil glisten on his cock as it emerged, then he pushed back in, his knees weakening at the feel of Jeremy's muscles clutching at him.

The slow slide of it gradually increased in speed and intensity, each stroke bolder and deeper until he thought Jeremy was ready, and he bent his knees, shifted his hips a little, and pushed in _hard_, his cock brushing past the swollen gland and a deep groan flying from Jeremy's mouth.

"Fuck, yes," Jeremy muttered, clinging to the fence. "_Fuck yes_…"

Remus grasped onto the fence with both hands, just above Jeremy's shoulders, and used it as leverage to haul himself deep inside, pinning Jeremy and driving into him as their groans spilled out into the afternoon sunshine.

He glanced up at the tower and saw Charlie frozen to the spot, watching them. He was too far away for Remus to see his face, but Remus could only imagine the vision he and Jeremy presented, rutting wildly against the fence of the Horntail pen, blasts of fire in the distance making the sweat bead on his forehead and pool at the base of Jeremy's spine.

_Is this what you want, Charlie?_ he fumed in his head, thrusting deep and dropping his eyes from the tower. He let his lips fall to Jeremy's shoulder blade, biting at it through his shirt as the man took his own cock in his hand, fisting himself as Remus fucked him.

The sight of that pushed him over the edge, knowing that Charlie could see his every move as he leaned over Jeremy's shoulder, watching the man's hand fly over his cock. His hands fell from the bars to grip Jeremy's hips as a surge of pleasure shot through him and he came hard, Jeremy's name at his lips and the tight heat of his body wrenching every last pulse from Remus's cock.

His fingers dug into Jeremy's skin and he stilled, panting and watching with a sated smile as Jeremy finished himself, groaning and fisting his cock as thick waves of come spilled out into his hand and onto the ground in front of him. Remus caught him as he collapsed forward, and he wrapped an arm around Jeremy's waist and brushed his lips against the back of his neck.

Neither of them could quite catch their breath enough to say anything for a long moment, and Remus pulled out gently before turning Jeremy around and drawing him close.

"Glad we didn't sit around playing chess," he murmured in Jeremy's ear, and he smiled as the other man laughed softly.

"And here I thought you weren't promiscuous."

Remus sighed and scrubbed at his face, releasing Jeremy from the embrace and reaching to refasten his trousers. "Right. So much for that." He smiled and shook his head, then chanced a quick look up at the tower balcony.

Charlie was gone.

* * *

**Part 17**

Pairing: Group sex! (Remus/Charlie, Remus/OMCs)  
Kink: Orgy, flogging, bathhouse smut

*

On Jeremy's advice, Remus found Charlie in the bathhouse – steaming, as it were.

It was a relatively large hut across from the main compound that housed the common room and dining hall, and as Remus wandered through it he noticed three main sections: the showers, the steam room, and a changing room in between. The place was rather bustling, with men in various states of undress strolling around, dripping with water or sweat and casting curious glances at Remus.

It was a struggle to remain focused on the task at hand, to be honest, but he did feel a bit guilty about his display with Jeremy in front of Charlie earlier – guilty, and rather ashamed of the viciousness with which his desire for revenge had reared its ugly head. Jeremy's unanswered question continued to nag at him: "_Why did he bring you here_?" He and Charlie needed to talk.

He pushed open the door to the large steam room and paused, reconsidering his plan. _Talking_ to Charlie was not going to be terribly easy unless the man put some clothes on. There were problems between them that Remus wanted to address, certainly, but he was only human after all, and it wasn't fair to expect a mere mortal to resist the sight of Charlie stretched out on a wooden bench, naked and dripping with sweat, one arm tucked behind his head.

"Well, look who it is," Charlie muttered before Remus could speak. "Guess you need a shower after fucking _that_."

Remus cocked his head to the side and glared. "Charlie," he warned.

"Don't 'Charlie' me! What the fuck _was_ that, anyway?" He sat up and pushed the wet hair off his forehead. "You were all set to fuck _me_ before Ian showed up, and half an hour later you're balls deep in _Jeremy_?"

"Charlie," Remus tried again.

"You did that just to piss me off!" Charlie fumed. "What the _fuck_?"

"Charlie!" snapped Remus at last. "Shut up for a second."

Charlie opened his mouth as if to issue a retort, but then thought the better of it.

"Why do you care, precisely?" Remus asked. "You weren't this concerned when you saw me with another man last week."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "As if that's the same thing! You think I care if you fuck _Snape_?" He laughed, a cruel, bitter sound to Remus's ears, and Remus recoiled from it. "This is different."

It _was_ different with Jeremy than with Snape, that much was true, but not for the reasons Charlie thought. Remus clenched his jaw. "Why did you bring me here?" he bit out.

"To show you off!" exclaimed Charlie, throwing his hands up and reaching for a towel. "You're supposed to be my very own wild wolf, who wears sexy collars and shags me right in front of my boss, and does all sorts of naughty things." He sighed, knotting the towel around his waist and walking over to Remus. His face was that of a petulant child as he lifted a hand to Remus's chest and slowly let it fall down, a trail of touch ending at the waist of Remus's trousers.

"So, I did a naughty thing," Remus murmured, trying to assuage his young lover. "That's good, isn't it?"

Charlie sighed dramatically, as though disappointed in a toddler who had failed to comprehend the mechanics of building blocks, and Remus felt himself getting angry. Was there _nothing_ he could do right with this kid? Charlie had wanted a more exciting lover, someone willing to try new things and not be confined to a steady relationship or a bedroom with the lights out. Remus had complied with everything Charlie had demanded, and he _still _wasn't happy.

"Isn't it what you wanted?" he repeated angrily, glowering at Charlie. "I do _everything _for you, and you still want something more, something different."

"Yeah!" Charlie shouted. "Something different like not shagging my friends, or worse – desperate has-beens like _Jeremy_!"

That did it. It wasn't exactly rational since he had barely known the man for three hours, but Remus felt instinctively more protective of Jeremy than he did of Charlie, and he reached out and grabbed Charlie's shoulder, hauling him back from the door and spinning him around, then gripping him around the neck. "I've shagged your friends _and_ your enemies," he hissed. "I've shagged half the Order, with the other half desperate for a turn. I've even shagged complete strangers, and all of them were better than you, but you know who was the very best, the one who still probably calls my name when he fucks anyone else?" He shoved Charlie up against the wall and leaned in to whisper viciously in his ear. "_Your brother_."

The colour drained from Charlie's face. "You fucking _didn't_," he spat. "He wouldn't do that to me, he wouldn't– he doesn't– do that anymore. He's got Fleur."

Remus released his hold on Charlie and took a step back. "Her, too," he said slowly.

Charlie clenched his jaw, staring at Remus for a long moment, then he turned and flung the door open, storming out of the room and leaving a blast of cold air in his wake.

The door shut behind him and Remus closed his eyes in frustration, suddenly aware of the oppressive heat of the room bearing down on him and throbbing at his temples. He pulled his damp shirt off and twisted it into a ball, then hurled it against the far wall of the room with a shout. _Fuck_ that kid! He sank down onto one of the benches and ran a hand through his hair, suddenly assaulted by memories of what he had given up in order to come here and try to fix things with Charlie.

_No no no_. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to block the images out, but it was no use. He was down on his hands and knees on his bedroom floor, taking Snape's cock and choking back intense groans of pleasure as he felt Snape's warm breath on his neck and the utter collapse of all the man's defences. Then he was lying back, taking Snape in his arms and pushing up inside him, watching Snape make love to him with a tender reverence he would never have believed the man capable.

"_I do not waste my time with a man who would turn into a humiliated, begging mess over a slutty teenager_," Snape's low voice rumbled in his ear, and Remus had no explanation, no excuse for being here with Charlie and not at home trying to get Snape to _moan_ like that again, grinding his hips and riding Remus as though that was actually something they _did_ – actually part of their lives and not a horrible anomaly, or just some bitter mistake.

All he knew was that he _did_ have a reason to be here, and he _did_ want desperately to make things work with Charlie. He couldn't explain it or put it into words, but it was something he felt strongly, as though Charlie radiated the scent of _home_, and if he could only tame it he would never be alone again.

The door of the steam room opened and he raised his head, giving a brief nod as a half dozen men strolled in, some wrapped in towels but most not.

"Hey," a familiar voice murmured in his ear, leaning over him from behind as gentle hands landed on his shoulders.

He tilted his head up and smiled at Jeremy, who was one of those still wearing a towel.

"You made me late for my shift, you know," he added as his hands began kneading Remus's shoulders. "God, you're so tight – what's wrong?"

"_This_ is why you were late?" another voice called to Jeremy before Remus could answer. He looked up to see one of the naked men, a well-built blond with a broad chest, appraising him as he lay down on his stomach on a bench and folded his arms under his head. "You're a fucking tease, Jeremy," the man chuckled. "Charlie's doing back flips for you, and you go off and shag his old man?"

Jeremy laughed and introduced Remus around. "This is my Ridgeback team," he told him, his hands still working at Remus's neck muscles.

"Our little darlings could eat those fucking Horntails for _breakfast_ if we let them," a dark-haired man piped up, and the group hooted their agreement, laughing and jostling with each other. They chattered on as Jeremy leaned in close to Remus's ear again.

"So, did I get you in trouble?"

Remus sighed and leaned back, trying to relax into the massage. "Yes, but it's not your fault," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have come here." The hands slowed for a moment, and Remus's eyes flew open. "Oh, no, I didn't mean–"

Jeremy gave a soft laugh. "No, it's all right. I think I know what you mean."

Remus paused. "Back flips?" he asked.

"Ah." Jeremy's hands stilled again. "Well, not quite, but he _has_ been a bit persistent with me."

"But…?" Remus pressed.

"Not my type."

"Young and gorgeous?" asked Remus dryly.

"Fickle and temperamental," corrected Jeremy. "Oh, no, sorry. I didn't mean–"

"No, I know. You're right. That's exactly what he is." Remus leaned back again, wriggling his shoulders a bit. "Would you mind terribly? That felt wonderful."

Jeremy laughed and began kneading with his hands again. "You're so tense," he murmured. "Just relax, let the steam help you unwind."

Remus nodded absently, already beginning to feel a bit light-headed from the heat. He leaned back into Jeremy's hands as they worked over his tight muscles, kneading at his neck and shoulders until he felt the tension begin to ease and the knots break up. "God, that feels good," he moaned, earning a soft caress up the back of his neck.

"What are you doing in here with trousers on, by the way?" Jeremy's amused voice floated over his shoulder, and Remus laughed.

"I didn't intend to stay."

"Ah, but now you have. Might as well take them off, wouldn't you say?"

Remus paused, turning to look over his shoulder. "And what's going to happen to me if I do?" he asked playfully, because _fuck it_, he was stuck here and he was miserable, so he might as well have more random sex with men he barely knew.

"What do you want?" Jeremy breathed in his ear, lips ghosting over him. He stopped himself then and pulled back, running a hand over his face. "I'm sorry," he said, peeking through his fingers at Remus. "I'm not usually like this. I just–"

Remus reached up and pulled his hand away, guiding him down onto the bench.

"I just can't get enough of you," he breathed, and something about the way he said it hit Remus hard, like a rush of sensation through his body all at once. He pulled Jeremy in close and kissed him, more gently than before but still with a quiet urgency.

They broke apart to hoots and hollers from the other men in the room, all of whom had turned towards them with grins on their faces.

"So it's like that, then, is it?" the blond man said, gesturing to his friend. "Grab some _veniki_, yeah? Our guest should have the proper bathhouse experience."

"Ah." Jeremy's face broke into a slow smile as a man left the room. "Have you ever been to Russia?" he asked Remus, who shook his head. He nodded at the blond man. "Stuart used to work with giants in the Urals," he continued. "Introduced us all to the power of the _veniki_, and insisted we had to make this place into a regulation-size Russian _banya_."

The man returned with a handful of what looked to Remus like bundles of wet leaves. He gave Jeremy a questioning look.

"Just watch," Jeremy said to him, leaning close to his ear again. "There's nothing quite like it. Makes you so hard you can barely move, trust me."

Remus sucked in a breath at the words, which, combined with the way Jeremy's lips brushed the shell of his ear again when he spoke, were already making him hard enough. They both watched as two of the men lay face down on neighbouring benches, two more standing over them with the long leafy bundles in one hand.

"Birch," Jeremy whispered, tugging at Remus's trousers as they watched. "Stings like hell at first, but then… _fuck_. Here, take these off."

Remus wormed out of his damp trousers as the first blows fell, tossing them to the side and relishing the freedom of the heated air on his naked body. Jeremy leaned close to him, idly stroking a hand up and down his back as they watched the strange ritual. The men alternated between running the branches softly down their partners' backs, buttocks, and thighs, and then pulling them back to issue a sound _thwap_ against the overheated skin. Before long, the men on the receiving end of the treatment were groaning in pleasure, red scratches rising on their skin but their limbs relaxed over the benches.

"The Russians swear by it," Jeremy murmured. "Do you want to try?"

The rhythm of the gentle floggings continued, the sounds of leaves on skin combining with increasingly desperate moans, and before long the _veniki _were discarded on the floor and both couples were hungrily devouring each other. Remus let a hand fall to his cock as he watched, growing increasingly hard at the sight of the four young men stroking each other, with tongues tangled and hands roaming everywhere they could touch.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I'll try it."

"Lay down."

He hastened to obey, struggling a bit to get his cock into a position where it wasn't crushed into the bench, although even that felt incredibly good at the moment. He rested his head in his hands and waited for the first blow, jumping a little bit as Jeremy began to slide the leaves lightly over his back. It was soft and scratchy at the same time, like a hundred tiny fingernails etching across his skin, and the sensation of it sent a delicious shiver down his spine. Jeremy trailed the bundle over his arse and down his thighs, all the way down to his feet, before turning it to glide back up again, pulling gently at his skin and setting his nerve endings on fire.

Just as he settled in to the soothing strokes, the leaves disappeared for a second, then returned with a resounding _thwack_ across his back. He gasped in surprise, his skin stinging from the sudden contact, but it didn't hurt, not exactly. He held his breath and waited for the next blow. Jeremy took his time, soothing him again with the slow strokes, then lifted the leaves once more and whipped them down _hard_.

The groan was out of Remus's mouth before he could stop it.

He turned his head so that he could see the other men, now fully involved in the most unabashed display of group sex he had ever seen. The blond, Stuart, was reclined on his back, thrusting up into another man who rode him hard, strong thighs pumping up and down, while a third straddled Stuart's chest and pushed his cock down his throat. The fourth sat curled up around them, wanking hard and looking as though he was prepared to come all over them.

"The team that fucks each other has the best-trained dragons," Jeremy said slyly, snapping his wrist again to bring the leaves crashing down against Remus's overheated skin. He was whimpering now, trying to get friction against his cock as the slow burn spread over his back and thighs. He finally pushed himself up and swatted the leaves away, hauling Jeremy close.

"You weren't kidding," he murmured, breathing hard, and Jeremy just loosened his towel and let it drop to the floor, then pushed Remus back onto the bench. He crawled over top of him and bent his head, swallowing Remus's cock in one deep movement. Remus gasped at the feel of the warm mouth around him, the flogging having heightened all his senses and brought him to the peak of arousal in such a short time.

The steam was making his head pound – surely he had been in the room much longer than he should have been without a break. Sweat ran in rivulets down his back and his hair was slicked with it. He felt almost delirious, the suction on his cock sending surges of pleasure through his body as he glanced down, watching Jeremy's mouth work him.

The entire scene fogged in front of him, like a gorgeous painting with blurred edges and characters that bled into one another. Someone moved closer to him and captured his mouth. Another ran a hand down the sensitive skin of his back. There were lips on his neck and shoulders, the insides of his thighs, up his stomach and chest. Fingers gently cupped his balls and stroked over his cock. The mouths lifted away and then there was tight heat at the head of his cock, and someone was pushing down on top of him, straddling him and sheathing him inside their body, then rocking against him with slow, delicious movements.

He threw his head back and groaned, deep in his chest, laboured breathing filling the room as the steam rose effortlessly, bathing them in mist and dripping in slow streams down the walls. His hands felt skin underneath them, all hardness and planes of muscle and soft brushes of hair across his body. The rush in his ears increased with the pounding in his head, the clenching of his body, the motions of his lips and hands, and suddenly a new voice was there, hands pushing the others away as lips claimed his.

"_I'm here, god, look at you, you are so fucking gorgeous, fucking everyone_…" Charlie slid into his lap and wrapped his arms around Remus's neck, and his cock was momentarily freed from wherever it had been, until Charlie lowered himself onto it, inch by inch as Remus nearly blacked out, hands holding him up again from behind as the others shifted, moving on to new partners and positions. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_…" Charlie whispered.

Remus thrust blindly, capturing Charlie's lips and still hearing Jeremy in his ear, murmuring endearments and filthy proposals while more hands slid over him. The whirl of sensations, the heat, the fucking, the bodies so close and cloistered like this, it was a dream and a nightmare, and he couldn't take it any more, it was too much, too much, and with a slow explosion his body completely lost control, surrendering to the stimulation and coming in sweet bursts inside Charlie and over the others. Someone else came over his chest with a shameless moan, and there were still fingers in his hair and bodies anchoring him from either side as he surrendered.

Strong arms caught him when he fell backwards, aching and shivering and every last question he might have entertained about the limits of erotic experience forever answered in the shuttered darkness of his mind and the exhausted satiation of his body.

* * *

**Part 18**

Pairing: Remus/Charlie, Remus/OMCs  
Kink: References to earlier group sex; promiscuity; some H/C (if that's a kink…)

*

"_This_ is the one from London you chucked last month?"

"Yeah."

"The boring one?"

"Well. Yeah."

"The one who wouldn't try anything new?"

"Well, he _wouldn't_, not then."

"You've gone mad, mate. Utterly bonkers. If I had this one at my beck and call I'd never let him out of my sight."

"Yeah, well…"

"God, did you see the way he fucked Stuart and brought John off at the same time?"

"Yeah, then Charlie jumped the queue, stupid wanker. I was supposed to be next!"

"Oh, _sod_ it."

"His stamina's incredible. Did you hear he shagged Jeremy just, like, ten minutes before that?"

"More like two _hours_…"

"Oh, don't pout, Charlie. He's all yours, right? Assuming you want him."

"Assuming _he_ wants Charlie! I swear, a man like that could have anyone he wants. Don't know why he's wasting his time with a wanker like Charlie."

"Who walked out on him, the stupid git!"

"Shut the fuck up, all of you."

Remus had woken up slowly, his trip back to the world of the conscious a gradual uphill climb. He kept his eyes closed and listened to the chatter around him, trying to suppress a smile upon learning that he had made quite the impression on Jeremy's Ridgeback team. His body had a relaxed kind of ache about it, sore but in a comforting way, although his head still throbbed. He shifted a bit on whatever he was lying on, and a hand pressed gently over his forehead.

"All right? Shh, just lie still. You've been out of it for awhile."

"Awhile?" he said thickly, then paused to lick his dry lips before struggling to sit up. He opened his eyes to see Charlie's concerned face looking down at him.

"No no, stay there," he scolded, wringing out a washcloth over a nearby bowl of water and placing it over Remus's forehead.

The cool cloth felt wonderful, and he sighed.

"You fucked yourself into a coma, old man," Charlie murmured. "You were in that steam room about a hundred times longer than you should have been."

Remus let out a soft moan at the memory of bodies closing in around him from all sides, hands and mouths working at every part of his body, his cock constantly surrounded by tight heat. And Charlie – he remembered Charlie coming in, sharing in the collective pleasure with arms wrapped tightly around Remus and lips covering every bit of skin he could reach.

He opened his eyes again to see that he was on a padded bench in the changing room of the bathhouse, other men still milling around as Charlie sat next to him, gently pushing the hair off his face and murmuring endearments.

"Where's Jeremy?" he asked absently, rubbing at his eyes, and Charlie paused and lifted the cloth away.

"Don't know," he said after a moment, rinsing it through the cool water again. "Doing something else. _I'm_ here, though."

Remus squinted at him. "Done having your fit, then?"

His fingers tangled in Remus's hair, and Remus could see that he was carefully considering his response. "Yes," he said at last. "But you made me jealous, you know," he added with a pout.

"Not enough to keep you away for long, it seems."

Charlie grinned down at him, flashing that look of pure youthful mischief that always twisted at Remus's insides a little bit. "I was… coming back to apologise," he offered.

"Not likely," replied Remus. "You probably thought I was gone, and were coming back to shag someone else." But even as the words left his mouth, they didn't make Remus angry. He wasn't sure what Charlie's mode of operation was going to be now that he was fully aware that his old, boring, _vanilla_ former flame was in fact the top choice as a lover for a rather high number of other men in Charlie's life. He was beginning to suspect, however, that the mixture of jealousy and arousal the situation provoked in Charlie would mean Remus hadn't quite heard the end of it.

"I don't want to shag anyone else but you," Charlie murmured, bending down to give him a soft kiss.

Remus let the warmth of it wash through him for a moment, relishing the feel of Charlie's mouth on his and almost, _almost_ taking the declaration to heart. But after indulging the kiss a bit longer, Remus pulled away and gave Charlie a stern look. "I don't believe you," he announced.

Charlie looked hurt, drawing back and frowning. "Why not?" he asked petulantly.

"Why should I?"

A flash of impatience twisted Charlie's face. "Look, I know I've been a bit–"

"Childish?"

"_Uncommitted_," Charlie finished, glaring at him. "Look, I'm twenty-three, right, and all these blokes around here, well– that's just what we do. We're young, and we're bored, so we fuck around." He cupped Remus's face in his hand. "But I'm done with it, I promise! I just want you."

"Unless a steam room orgy happens to come along," added Remus dryly, and Charlie grinned again.

"Well, I mean, so long as we both agree to it, right?"

Remus snorted.

"Hey," Charlie asked suddenly, eyeing Remus. "Did you really shag my brother?"

Remus paused. "Define 'shag.'"

"Did you put your cock up his arse?"

"Ah. Well, no, in fact. I didn't."

Charlie's face relaxed. "All right, then I forgive you." He leaned down for another greedy kiss, and Remus quietly let him. "I'll prove it to you, that you're the only one I want," Charlie whispered against his mouth. "Let me show you."

Remus sighed in agreement, parting his lips to further draw Charlie into his mouth, but he never actually made the same promise in return.

**

 

The next few days passed in some semblance of a very strange routine. Charlie doted on Remus like a servant, rising early in the mornings to bring him coffee, then guiding him to the shower and soaping him up with loving caresses, more often than not allowing Remus to pin him up against the tile wall and fuck him deep and slow as the water pooled around them. He ensured Remus had enough to read while Charlie was on shift, and even switched his schedule around to allow them to eat lunch and dinner together. His demands for kinky sex ceased, and they took to quietly making love at night and falling asleep together, Charlie sprawled across most of the bed and snoring like a banshee, while Remus lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

Without the constant challenge of keeping the kid's attention, Remus quickly realised, he was finding Charlie to be – in a word – _boring_. He chattered incessantly about his friends, or pranks they had pulled on the Fireball team last winter, or minutiae about the consistency of the fibres on the Horntail's wings, or what her stool should look like at certain hours of the day if she was getting enough potassium.

They talked occasionally about how the dragons and the staff at the colony could help the Order, but even in that, Remus found his tea-time chats with Ian about the situation to be much better-informed and enlightening that any with Charlie.

The public displays of affection were almost embarrassing. Charlie paraded him around the grounds, groping his arse or licking at his neck whenever they passed other staff members. He was flattered, of course, that Charlie now seemed to be aware of Remus's appeal to other men and wanted to publicly stake his claim, but Remus also couldn't push away the nagging feeling that it was too little, too late. If Charlie had never seen him with Jeremy that day by the Horntail pen, and if Remus had never confessed to his other sexual dalliances over the weeks since Charlie had left him, he was quite sure he would still be _persona non grata_ as far as Charlie was concerned.

Of course, that had been precisely the _point_ of those dalliances, hadn't it? The plan had worked perfectly: he had gained some experience with other sexual partners and practices, and it had won Charlie over. Everything was as it should be, wasn't it?

But if this was what life with Charlie was like, he soon realised, he didn't want it.

Quite by chance, he found himself in the company of a few of the other keepers several more times after the evening in the steam room. Claude cornered him one afternoon while Charlie was working, and so immediately and insistently went to work on Remus's left nipple that when the man fell to his knees and tore at Remus's trousers, there was no pushing him away. As it turned out, Claude had an incredibly talented mouth, and Remus fucked it hard, tugging at his hair and coming with a deep groan down his throat. Claude stood and jerked himself after, leaning against the wall and holding Remus's eyes, and Remus was momentarily lost in the infamous charm that seemed to radiate off the young man.

The Ridgeback team had taken quite a shining to him as well, as it turned out, and all of them threw flirty smiles at him whenever he passed. He didn't entirely _intend_ to end up tying two of them to a pillar in the equipment shed, fucking them one after the other just before lunch that one day, but they were really terribly nice blokes, and had begged so beautifully.

He still had a soft spot for Jeremy, though. A twinge of shame and guilt struck him every time he passed with Charlie and saw Jeremy turn his eyes away, frowning and shaking his head. Despite his disapproval of Charlie, Remus and Jeremy did spend a lot of time together, sharing stories or just quietly playing chess in the common room, and Remus came to value him as a friend.

Sometimes it was more than friendship, of course, and all he had to do was raise his eyes from the board and catch Jeremy looking at him like _that_, and they would be back in Jeremy's room in a heartbeat, flung against the wall with trousers open and cocks pushing together. Remus loved it that way, wrapping one hand around both their cocks and the other around Jeremy's neck, pulling him close and thrusting them together through his fist. The urgency of it was incredibly arousing, and they would grind together in slow, desperate pulses until they came, hot white surging out over Remus's hand and the feeling of Jeremy's cock jerking against his making his knees weak.

It was good, it was _really good_, and Remus was surprised to discover his body had such base desires – that it could so easily be persuaded of sex with anyone, at any time. There was a persistent hollowness to it, though, and no matter how hard he tried to block it out, he couldn't shake the feeling that this just wasn't what he wanted.

**

When the night of the full moon came, Remus downed his final flask of Wolfsbane, packed up a blanket and a container of water, and prepared to head out to one of the abandoned equipment sheds on the outskirts of the compound to transform and wait out the night.

"Where are you going?" asked Charlie, coming through the bedroom door just as Remus was about to leave.

Remus paused. "Going out," he said dryly. "Don't tell me you're going to bed already. It's only nine o'clock."

He flushed, a frown creasing his face, and Remus sighed.

"Full moon tonight," he explained. "I'll be back in the morning, don't worry."

"Well, why don't you stay here?" asked Charlie, entwining his arms around Remus's neck. "I'll take care of you." He gave Remus a melting look of earnestness, and Remus had to smile at it.

"Thank you," he replied softly, untangling himself, "but I'd rather be alone."

That wasn't entirely true. He hated being alone for transformations, especially with the Wolfsbane. Retaining his mind meant he also retained full awareness of every crack of his bones and every shift of limbs as new skin replaced old and his entire body reformed itself into a beast. He longed for a caring soul to talk him through it, someone he could focus on and rely on as a constant in the room, when so much else about him changed. He'd never found such a person, though, and something told him he wouldn't find it in Charlie.

He gave Charlie a quick kiss and headed out the door. "I'll see you in the morning," he repeated.

Snape was right about the flasks of potion travelling well, it seemed, because Remus suffered no complications during the transformation. The pain was the same as ever, new bones clicking into place and sharp teeth rising up intrusively as his jaw lengthened. He curled up on the blanket and slept as best he could, waking intermittently to his own snarls and howls as nightmares coursed through his mind.

He awoke in the morning to early sunlight streaming through a high window of the shed, and hands pressing a cool cloth to his forehead.

"You're a bit feverish," a soft voice told him when he tried to sit up. "Shh, just stay still."

"How long have you been here?" he croaked.

"Not long. Just making sure you didn't wreck the place." He winked.

"Charlie..."

"Do you want me to go?"

The cloth really did feel nice as Charlie wet it again and slid it over Remus's body, cleaning his wounds. He lay back down and tried to relax, letting his body accept the touch it craved from caring hands while it figured out how to put itself back together again.

Charlie moved the cloth up Remus's chest, brushing it over his nipples and then back down to his waist, and Remus had the sudden impression that the caring caresses were turning into distinct foreplay. He opened his eyes to find Charlie grinning down at him, his face kind but mischievous, and he leaned down to capture Remus's mouth. He began gently, with a slow, exploratory kiss that Remus really couldn't object to at all. It was nice to feel the burst of sensation down his spine from the soft lips on his, and the increased blood flow through his body helped soothe his nerves.

Wandering hands trailed down his chest and stomach, then skirted around his cock, which was beginning to express interest in the kiss. Charlie bypassed it for now, focusing instead on the delicate skin of his balls as he trailed light fingers over the sac, leading Remus to moan quietly.

"Like that?" whispered Charlie, and Remus nodded, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, happy to relax into the subtle pleasures awakened in his recovering body.

The fingers began to move up to his cock now, tracing its hardening length with a broad sweeping motion, the touch still light and teasing. That brought him to full hardness, his cock arching up over his stomach as another moan left his mouth and he silently urged Charlie to take hold of him and stroke harder. But the hand disappeared for a second, then worked its way back down to the insides of his thighs, touching gently and applying subtle pressure to spread Remus's legs apart a bit further. When he did, he felt a finger inch up behind his balls, carefully probing over his entrance before pushing just barely inside.

Remus opened his eyes, swallowing. "Charlie…" he warned, but Charlie just smiled at him.

"Shh," he said. "Just making you feel better."

The finger massaged him a little bit, never entering very far, and Charlie finally took Remus's cock in his hand, stroking languidly up and down the shaft as he leaned down again and whispered in his ear.

"Let me fuck you," he breathed.

Remus felt relaxed now and less feverish, the pleasure of Charlie's touch flowing freely in his veins, and he took a few deep breaths as he considered it. Charlie sat up, pulled his shirt off, and had started on his trousers when Remus reached a hand out and stilled his wrist. Charlie glanced at him and he shook his head. "I don't bottom, Charlie," he said quietly. "You know that."

Charlie sighed, but he didn't press the case. "How about this, then?" he asked, crawling between Remus's spread thighs and flattening his palms over Remus's hips. He bent his head and Remus groaned at the first contact of Charlie's warm tongue sliding up his shaft. It had been a while since they had done this, and Remus almost forgot how good Charlie was with his mouth. He relaxed as Charlie took him deep, groaning when his cock hit the back of Charlie's throat.

He tried hard not to recall how good Bill had been that day as well, lips closed around Remus's cock with quiet concentration, and he had occasion to thank the gods for granting him the opportunity to bury his cock deep in the mouths of both brothers, as dirty and wrong as that thought may have been. Bill was good, but Charlie was a damn professional, and within minutes Remus felt the wet heat of Charlie's mouth sending sparks of pleasure through his injured body.

Charlie worked one hand at the base of Remus's cock as he took it in, pumping with strong, sure strokes that countered the warmth of his mouth over the head. Remus fisted his hands in the blanket and felt his thighs tense, urging Charlie on with whispered endearments and breathless moans of, "_Oh yeah, like that, don't stop_." He opened his eyes as he came, watching Charlie fasten his lips around his cock and _suck_, his eyes rising to meet Remus's as he swallowed every drop of Remus's come, filling his mouth in warm waves.

Charlie released him at last and crawled up his body, nestling into his side and planting a kiss on his neck as Remus wrapped his arms around him. They were quiet for a moment before Charlie raised his head and spoke.

"Are you still angry I came here?" he asked.

Remus shook his head, his body suddenly exhausted again and his mind trying to sort through a hundred different thoughts and feelings. "No."

"Well," Charlie began, "do you mind if I…?" He tugged a bit at his trousers and made to unzip.

Remus gave a short laugh. "Oh, no. Not at all." He smiled wearily as Charlie wriggled out of his trousers, shoving them down his hips and freeing his cock. He began to stroke quickly, and Remus felt a jolt of satisfaction at how thoroughly the feeling of Remus's cock in his mouth had evidently aroused the kid. He watched Charlie fist himself and had a brief flashback to a similar image, when Charlie had leaned back against an outside wall and frantically brought himself off, shouting reluctant endearments to a dark-haired man walking away from him.

He swallowed hard, trying to clear the image out of his mind as Charlie groaned and came, his cock spurting in hot bursts over his hand and onto Remus's stomach. It was an attractive sight, but the nagging at Remus's mind wouldn't go away. Charlie muttered a cleaning charm on them and settled back down against Remus's side, stroking one hand idly over his chest.

"Charlie, can I ask you something?" Remus ventured after a moment.

"Mm."

Remus steeled himself. "What was it you found so appealing about Severus?"

"Mm. What?" Charlie sounded half asleep already.

"I know you were involved with him, and that's all right, I don't care, but I just– want to know why."

"Remus." Charlie yawned. "I don't know what you're talking about, so why don't we just get some sleep."

"Is it because he wouldn't pay enough attention to you – is that the sort of man you want?"

Charlie pushed himself up on one elbow, squinting at Remus. "I know you've had a rough night, old man, but honestly. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Severus. When he was here a few years ago."

Charlie blinked at him. "Snape? _Professor_ Snape, my old potions professor?"

"Yes."

"The one _you_ were shagging a week ago?"

Remus flushed. "That's– not the point. I want to know if the things he did to you–" Remus gestured helplessly with his hand – "the bondage and, well, the pissing and such. Is that what you wanted me to do?"

Charlie's eyes widened. "Pissing," he repeated. "Snape. And me. Like, _sex_ and pissing?"

Remus nodded.

Charlie was looking at him as though he had suddenly sprouted an extra head. "Did Snape tell you he did that with me?"

"Well. Yes."

Charlie started to laugh, pushing himself up into a sitting position and giving Remus an incredulous look. "Remus. I'm sorry you're a bit out of sorts this morning, but let's not go completely 'round the twist, yeah? I may be a lot of things, but desperate is not one of them." He rubbed at his forehead. "That wanker made my life hell at Hogwarts! Why the fuck would I go anywhere near _him_ for sex? Fucking hell."

Remus sat up, forcing Charlie's gaze. "You never shagged Snape?" he asked, his heart pounding.

"No, Remus," insisted Charlie, shaking his head. "I never shagged Snape."

* * *

**Part 19**

Pairing: Remus/OMC  
Kink: Sixty-nine, baby!

*

"Do you ever wonder what your life would have been like, if not for _one_ single event?"

Jeremy glanced over at him. "Like, one life-changing moment?"

"Yeah."

He pondered it, chewing on a blade of grass. "Of course," he said at last. "We all have those."

Remus gazed up at the empty sky. "I have too many of them," he said softly.

They were lying on their backs in the grass of the field that separated the Ridgeback pen from the Fireballs. "Those fuckers eat each other alive if they get too close," Jeremy had explained as they left the compound, and then he grinned. "Some old rivalry, I guess – you know, from back in the days when the Norwegians and the Chinese were such bitter enemies."

It was a sunny afternoon, wisps of cloud floating lazily across the sky, and bored with the chess set, they had snagged a bottle of firewhisky from the kitchen and headed out.

"The whisky's making you maudlin," Jeremy teased now, kicking playfully at Remus's leg.

"Yeah," he agreed, still lost in thought. "I've been a prat, you know."

"Maybe." Jeremy paused. "How's your boy?"

Remus sighed. "Strangely loyal. He's been doting on me like I'm a princess, and I'm such an arsehole that I don't even appreciate it."

"Ah. Careful what you wish for, is that it?"

"Something like that." Remus turned his head on the grass to look at the other man. "What would you do if Claude suddenly declared his undying devotion to you?"

"After chucking me and then finding out I had no trouble replacing him?" Jeremy smiled. "I'd be suspicious."

Remus laughed, running a hand over his face. "Right." He thought for a moment. "He seems sincere, though."

"Well, maybe he is, who knows?" Jeremy took another swig. "But it doesn't really matter what he wants, does it, if it's not what _you_ want?"

Remus reached for the bottle. "You could have a booming second career as an advice columnist in _Witch Weekly_, you know that?"

"What makes you think I don't already?" Jeremy laughed, rolling over onto his stomach and regarding Remus, his face sobering. "What is it that's really bothering you?" he asked softly. "I know it's not really about Charlie."

Remus took another swig from the bottle, wincing at the burn in his throat. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, staring up at the sky again. "It's about a lot of secrets, and a lot of lies, and about the fact that I don't know who to trust anymore. Everyone seems to want something different from me, and none of them will come right out and say what the hell it _is_, so I…" He sighed. "I end up like one of those – what are they? – table tennis balls or some such, battered around by everyone looking for the winning shot." He pushed a hand through his hair, then chanced a look at Jeremy. "Sorry. That was rather melodramatic."

Jeremy fought back a grin. "No, no," he insisted. "That was a really good speech." He plucked another blade of grass and began to pick at it, his tone turning serious again. "There's a war on, Remus. You can't always trust the people you want to."

"Yes, but do I have a sign on my back that says, 'Use me'?" He shook his head. "This is exactly what happened in the last war, you know? Everyone tried to get me to do what they wanted, but they wouldn't trust me to do it, so I didn't trust them either, and by the end of it, I'd lost everyone I cared about."

Jeremy paused, then gently prised the bottle from Remus's hand. "_Now_ you're being melodramatic," he pointed out, and Remus gave him a rueful smile.

"Yeah. _Touché_."

"What _is it_?" Jeremy insisted. "What's got your knickers in such a twist?"

Remus took a deep breath, trying to organise all his thoughts. When he finally spoke, it was with slow, careful words. "What it is," he began, "is that I desperately want someone who has lied to me, and used me, and abused my trust in the most intimate way… someone who can get into my mind and my body so easily it's _terrifying_."

"Charlie."

"No." Remus shook his head, his mouth twisting into a wry smile. "Not Charlie."

Jeremy was quiet for a moment. "Well," he said at last, "I can't say it sounds like a match made in heaven."

Remus laughed at that, flinging his arms back over the grass above his head and _laughed_, because this entire situation was beyond ridiculous, and it had spiralled out of his control so quickly it made him dizzy just thinking about it. He turned his head to the side again and regarded Jeremy, finally able to place the vague sense of familiarity that had been plaguing him all week. "You remind me of someone I used to know," he said softly, reaching out and pushing a strand of hair off Jeremy's forehead. "He was a good man."

"Yeah?" Jeremy leaned into the touch. "And what happened to him?"

Remus smiled wistfully, dropping his hand. "He died. A long time ago." He paused, listening to the silence that was punctuated occasionally by the distant roar of the dragons. "I'm going back to London tonight," he added quietly.

Jeremy watched him for a second, then nodded. "Well, it seems you only go for beastly men who use and abuse you," he said with a shy smile, "but can I still do this?" He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Remus's, a soft, gentle kiss that made him ache inside.

"Yeah," Remus murmured against his mouth, his fingers light in Jeremy's hair as the soft kiss sparked his arousal.

"Once more, for old times' sake?" Jeremy asked, moving his lips down to Remus's neck.

"Probably– ah– not a good idea," said Remus with a smile, one hand running down Jeremy's back as lips continued to move over his neck and down to his collarbone.

"Mm, no," Jeremy murmured against his skin. "Probably not."

They were still for a second, and Remus could feel his heart beating a bit faster and his cock growing hard at the kissing, and the closeness, and the press of Jeremy's erection against his thigh. Considering what he was about to face back in London, this might be his last chance at sex for awhile, he reasoned. "Take your clothes off this time," Remus whispered at last. "Your belt's always getting in the way."

Jeremy gave a soft laugh and rolled off him, quickly pulling his t-shirt over his head and shedding his boots and trousers. "A bit scratchy on the knees," he observed, frowning down at the grass as he crawled back to Remus and helped him undress.

"Bit cold, too," said Remus with a grin, pulling Jeremy down on top of him again. "Come warm me up," he murmured against his ear.

"I've got an idea," Jeremy said, lips moving across Remus's chest. "Something your terrifying and untrustworthy liar back in London surely wouldn't think to do with you."

Remus gasped at the feeling of teeth around his nipple, arching back against the grass. "That– so," he moaned. "Let's see it, then."

Jeremy lifted his head and captured Remus's mouth in a searing kiss once more, then began working his way down Remus's body. His mouth kissed and licked and bit at Remus's neck and chest, teasing his nipples to hardness, then moving down his stomach to where his cock rested, full and aching for touch.

Remus groaned at the first exploratory licks as Jeremy's tongue swept up his shaft. The soft wetness and gentle friction felt incredible, and Remus found himself suddenly unable to remember any reasons why this wasn't a tremendous idea from the start.

"I don't know," he teased, nearly breathless, "this doesn't seem like – _ah _– such a unique idea."

Jeremy lifted his mouth away and peered up at Remus, the mock glare not quite hiding his amusement. "Oh, this is only half of it," he promised. Before Remus could retort, soft lips closed around his cock again, taking it into the warm wetness of Jeremy's mouth, but then something else was happening as well. Jeremy began to move.

While still allowing Remus to thrust gently between his lips, Jeremy slowly turned his body around until he was facing Remus's feet, then he paused, his mouth still full of cock, and threw one leg over Remus to straddle his shoulders.

Remus felt an instant surge in his groin as he understood what Jeremy wanted. He grabbed him by the hips and pushed him up a bit, so that Jeremy's cock was aimed straight down his throat, then he parted his lips and took it in, the hard length of it filling his mouth as far as he could let it.

It was an awkward angle, but the low groan of pleasure that left Jeremy's mouth and vibrated around Remus's cock made it worthwhile. He'd never tried anything quite like this before, and he found the position incredibly arousing. He enjoyed the submission of being flat on his back with a cock down his throat, the pleasure only heightened by the sensation of his own cock thrusting between warm lips at the same time. It seemed terribly dirty to be naked in a field like this, fucking each other's mouths with unabashed groans of pleasure, but Remus quickly decided that if he had to say goodbye to Jeremy and the dragon colony, he was damn well going to leave on a high note.

The pressure built slowly, the slight awkwardness of the position keeping either of them from coming too quickly. It was a bit frustrating, and Remus almost yanked Jeremy off and threw him down on the ground, sinking his cock into his arse just to feel something tighter around it, but the denial of that instant gratification also added to the eroticism of what they were doing.

They soon fell into a matching rhythm, their bodies thrusting at the same time as they took each other in deep. It was dizzying in intensity, the feeling of pushing his cock into a wet mouth while simultaneously feeling that same push of a cock past his own lips. It was almost like he was fucking his own mouth, and the image of that was so disturbing and arousing at the same time that he found himself thrusting even harder, groaning around Jeremy's cock.

He couldn't hold out any longer as the slow pressure crested in his belly. His mouth automatically stilled as he came, his back arching and his body stiffening as he pumped into Jeremy's mouth. The warm suction around him felt wonderful, and he could tell from the pressure that Jeremy was swallowing every drop, groaning in pleasure as he did so.

Jeremy finally released him and sat up a bit, planting his palms on either side of Remus's hips to bring himself up on all fours and thrusting hard into Remus's mouth. "God, Remus," he moaned desperately. "I have to– can you–"

Remus nodded, grasping the base of Jeremy's cock and moving his lips again, letting Jeremy fuck his mouth hard. Remus relaxed his throat and took him as deep as possible, spurred on by Jeremy's breathless gasps. He finally stopped thrusting and went rigid, and Remus felt thick waves of come fill his mouth. He swallowed as best he could and focused on not choking, this part being slightly more difficult to do lying down than sitting up, he discovered. He pushed Jeremy away long before he would have done if they had been in a different position, but Jeremy only fell to the grass without complaint.

"Sorry," he murmured as Remus sat up and coughed, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Got carried away there."

Remus shook his head, laughing and coughing at the same time. "No," he said, reaching out to touch Jeremy's leg. "It was perfect."

Jeremy pulled him in for another kiss, bitter and salty, and Remus moaned into it. He didn't have a future at this dragon colony, he knew that, but damned if he wasn't going to miss this man.

They sprawled out on the grass again, starkers and still breathing heavily. Jeremy reached for the abandoned bottle of firewhisky, taking a long swig before passing it to Remus.

"Well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Remus," he said solemnly, and Remus laughed.

"What on earth are you going to do without me?" he asked playfully, taking the bottle.

"Pine, I imagine."

"Must be someone around here who would appreciate you," Remus said. "Keep you warm at night."

"Mm." Jeremy sighed, gazing up at the sky. "If only I could get that boss of mine out of those starched trousers."

Remus turned his head. "Ian?"

"Alas," Jeremy said, pursing his lips and doing a spot-on Ian impersonation, "he _doesn't date the staff_."

"I thought it was that he didn't _shag_ the staff. That's different."

"Not to me!" Jeremy said with a laugh. "Such a pity he keeps himself so buttoned up like that."

"Ah," replied Remus, a chill passing through him. "I know that type. Sometimes it's not so hard to get them out of their buttons."

Jeremy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Besides," he continued, "you're one of the team leaders, right? That practically puts you on equal-colleague status with him."

Jeremy shook his head, chuckling. "I'll see what I can do," he promised.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Remus relishing the moment of relaxation and freedom, out in this field with a friend who cared about him and asked for nothing from him in return – nothing he wasn't eager to give, at least. But the idyll of this place couldn't last, he knew that. He had to find Snape and get some answers. He had to confront the ugly fact that one of the most intimate experiences he'd ever had, in his room that afternoon with his life in Snape's hands, opening his mind and body and welcoming Snape inside… had been based on a lie.

He placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder and squeezed, then pushed himself up and quickly dressed. Jeremy stretched out on his back in the sun with his hands folded behind his head, watching him.

"Good luck," Jeremy said, giving him a rueful smile. "Come back sometime, anytime you want."

He smiled and nodded. "I will," he promised, before turning to begin the hike back to the main compound. "I'll tell Ian you're out by the Ridgeback pen naked and alone, shall I?" he called over his shoulder, laughing as a sock hit him in the arm. He turned and gave one last wave, then sauntered back across the field.

Charlie was still on shift when he arrived in his room, so he wrote him a note and left it on the bed. There would still be that mess to deal with later, but for now, he only had one goal: to find out what Snape was up to.

He packed the rest of his things and headed up the main road, preparing to Apparate home.

* * *

**Part 20**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (kind of); Snape/Charlie (kind of) ;)  
Kink: Bondage, voyeurism

*

"It didn't work."

Snape looked up from his parchment as Remus barged through his office door. "Excuse me?"

"Your lessons," Remus told him. "Charlie didn't like your techniques."

Snape set down his quill. "Lupin. I have work to do."

"This is more important, Severus!"

Snape glared at him. "So nice of you to rejoin us, Lupin. By the way, the war ended while you were off gazing at your own prick. The Dark Lord is dead and we're all getting large bonuses for our efforts. I've asked Albus to cancel yours, on account of your utter inability to do a single useful thing for the Order, but–"

It was Remus's turn to glare. "Severus," he said through gritted teeth, "I need you to help me one more time."

"No."

"Severus, please." Remus took a deep breath. "I'd like another lesson."

Snape paused. "I'm done with that."

"Why? You seemed so eager to teach me before."

"Your level of sexual satisfaction with your boy toy is no longer my concern."

"Ah, but it _was_ your concern at one time?"

Snape fixed him with an icy stare. "Must you insist on rehashing the matter, Lupin? It's tiresome."

"Come on, Severus, _please_?" Remus moved around the side of Snape's desk, pushing the parchment out of the way. "Just show me one more time, something with bondage, preferably. That's the one I really messed up."

That seemed to get Snape's attention. He glanced up. "You were a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and you can't even master a simple bondage spell? Honestly, Lupin." Snape leaned back in his chair and Remus nodded sadly.

"I know. You were always right about me, Severus. I'm pathetic."

"And growing more so every day, it seems."

Remus ignored him. "Right. See, the problem was that he kept getting out of the bonds, and then laughing at me. It was terribly humiliating."

Snape sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "Lupin. Why would he want you to put him in bonds in the first place if he wished to get out of them?"

"No, see, that's exactly it. He _doesn't _want to get out of them, so he keeps testing to make sure he can't."

"You're giving me a headache, Lupin. I told you, your sex life is not my concern."

"It used to be." Remus put on his best pleading look. "That hasn't changed, has it? Come, Severus." He lowered his voice to its most seductive purr, perching on the edge of Snape's desk and watching him carefully. "I still want you, you know," he murmured, his voice husky. "I want you to teach me how to be as good a lover as you are. I want Charlie to want me as much as he always wanted you."

Snape's face was a mask, but Remus could see a tiny vein pulsing at his temple as his heart rate increased. "Very well," he said at last, "but this is the _last_ time. I am a busy man, Lupin. After this, you will need to learn to please your lovers on your own." His snarl was vicious, but he rose from the chair.

Remus noticed that his wand remained on the desk.

"I do recall one particular evening that Mr. Weasley seemed to enjoy," Snape was saying, and Remus nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, good, let's do that one, then. I really need to see how it's done properly, by a real expert."

"Hmph," Snape muttered. "Yes, well. Ready, then?"

"Strongest binding spell you've got, is it? I really have to be sure Charlie can't escape until I'm finished with him – _everything_ I want to do to him."

Snape paused, his nostrils flaring. "It will be exceedingly difficult for you to do better than the things _I_ did to him in this situation," he hissed, "but if he can get out of a binding like this, he deserves to work for the Dark Lord himself. There is no getting out of this one until the captor decides to release it."

"Perfect," Remus murmured, holding Snape's gaze. "Show me."

Snape's lip curled into a grin. "Are you certain you're ready for another round of this, Lupin? You really want to see me fucking your little _boyfriend's_ brains out again?"

Remus fought to remain calm. "You know it arouses me," he said quietly.

"I don't want you aroused!" Snape exclaimed. "You're disgusting. I want you grovelling at my feet."

Remus locked his eyes on Snape's, then lowered himself slowly to his knees. "Here I am," he said softly. "I'm grovelling. Show me, Severus. Show me how you tied him up and fucked him. _Please_."

The last thing Remus saw was Snape's twisted snarl of triumph as the dungeons disappeared, and without a word, Snape had pulled him into his mind again, showing him a sparsely-furnished chamber with a bed against one wall and a naked and very aroused Charlie Weasley against the other. Snape stood across the room wearing a long black robe, silk by the looks of it, only loosely tied around his waist to reveal his bare chest.

"You're filthy, Mr. Weasley," Snape called to Charlie, who backed up against the wall, biting his lip and moaning softly.

"Yes, sir," he breathed.

"You'll spread your legs for anyone, won't you?"

"No, sir," Charlie stammered. "Only for you."

Snape stepped closer, his eyes locked on Charlie. "You _lie_," he said quietly, tapping his wand in one hand. "Do you know what happens to liars?"

Charlie's cock was already hard and full, jutting out from his body, but it surged at the words. "They're punished, sir?" he whispered, an unmistakable note of hope in his voice.

"You think _punishment_ is a reward, you twisted, filthy little sod?"

"No, sir. I hate punishment. I've been bad – you're right. I've been sleeping around on you, sir."

Snape paused. "What you fail to understand, Mr. Weasley, is that no self-respecting human being would put up with your behaviour, and your lies, and that I will not do so either." He stepped back and aimed his wand at Charlie, muttering a string of words. Remus listened carefully, eyes wide, and watched as thick shackles fell from the ceiling and snapped around Charlie's wrists, anchoring them against the wall. Two ankle shackles appeared out of thin air to lock his legs in place, while a ring of metal emerged from the wall and circled his neck, allowing his head only a few inches of movement.

Charlie's cock visibly throbbed, turning a dark red against his pale, freckled skin. Remus sucked in a breath, watching in wonder as Snape approached Charlie, untying his robe.

"Aren't you _lovely_," Snape drawled, running an index finger down Charlie's chest. "You know, the beauty of this particular spell is that with just one more word–" He flicked his wand again and muttered the new charm, and Charlie spun around to face the wall before the shackles secured around him again – "I can have you in the perfect position." The finger moved down Charlie's back now, pausing at the cleft of his arse. "There's no use struggling, either," Snape added. "You won't get away."

Charlie whimpered, trying to push his hips back and coax Snape's finger further down, but Snape took his time.

"I would really rather not soil my hands on you, Mr. Weasley, so if you are looking for foreplay, you will have to go to one of your _other_ lovers."

"No, sir," murmured Charlie. "There's only you, sir. Please, _fuck me_…"

Snape licked his lips, then opened his robe to reveal his own erection. He snapped his fingers, lowering his lubricated hand to his cock and beginning to stroke languidly. Watching from the side of the room, Remus felt an undeniable surge of arousal. He fought it down, knowing that this wasn't the right time, but the sight of Charlie chained up that way, and Snape stroking himself in preparation to enter Charlie's tight body, made him so hard he almost couldn't bear it.

Snape's thin robe hung just barely over his shoulders, falling in black waves over his body as he pressed himself against Charlie's back and whispered in his ear. "Since you begged so nicely," he breathed, and then his hips made a sudden movement and Charlie cried out, his cheek pushing against the wall.

The robe obstructed Remus's view, but the way their bodies were moving left nothing to the imagination. Snape fucked Charlie hard, grabbing his hips and pulling him back as much as the chains would allow, slamming him into the wall with hard, deep thrusts. Charlie's arms and legs tensed in their captivity, his hands balled into fists above the wrist shackles as he clearly fought the urge to move his limbs and shift his position. The cords of his neck bulged against the metal, and Remus's mouth was completely dry, the image sucking him in so completely he couldn't believe it wasn't real, he almost forgot…

But then Snape came with a jerk of his hips and a deep groan, and Remus fought for control again. The concentration on Snape's face, the tiny circle of his mouth as he let out a breath, the way his hair fell down his back, and then Charlie, _god_… He ground himself against the wall, writhing in his chains and bucking to get friction against his cock. His legs stiffened after another moment and he came without a hand on him, covering the wall with white streaks and collapsing against the chains.

The entire scene was so gorgeous, and sexy, and deeply arousing… and a complete, utter, fabricated _lie_.

Remus closed his eyes abruptly and pulled himself out of Snape's mind and back up to his feet, taking advantage of Snape's own arousal and resulting slow reflexes as a result of watching the scene. He slipped his wand from his sleeve and within seconds had it pointed at Snape. He bellowed the words of the bondage hex Snape had used in the fantasy, pouring all his anger and frustration into it and praying that it would work without prior practice, and he had to fight down a mad grin at the wide-eyed look on Snape's face as he flew back against the wall.

Shackles clanked around his wrists, ankles, and neck just as they had around Charlie's, and Remus allowed himself a small smile of approval. The only difference was that Snape still had his clothes on.

"You are so predictable, Severus," Remus snarled, jabbing his wand in Snape's face. "Compliment your intelligence and sexual prowess, and you really do the most foolish things."

"Lupin!" Snape's face was purpling with rage. "_What_ are you–"

"I want some answers," Remus hissed, "and you're not coming down from there until I get them."

* * *

**Part 21**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Kink: Bondage, rough sex, dubious consent (kind of)

*

It had seemed like such a good idea during Remus's long journey back from Romania. He'd had plenty of time to think, turning the situation over and over again in his mind as he searched for an explanation, a solution, a _reason_, but he kept landing on the same conclusion: Snape believed Remus was weak, and he got some sort of perverse enjoyment out of exploiting that.

It was the same parlour trick Snape delighted in using on Sirius, really: find your opponent's weakness, hold him down, and drizzle a nice helping of salt right into that wound. For Sirius it was his inability to actively help the Order that Snape pounced on, with his sneering insults and his well-timed barbs.

For Remus, it was anything to do with Charlie.

Yes, the plan had seemed to Remus to be one of sheer, unparalleled genius during his long treks between Apparition points the day before, but now that it had actually _worked_ – now that Snape had given up the secret of his strongest bondage spell and was shackled to the wall and spewing some really first-rate profanity – Remus couldn't quite remember why this had seemed like such a good idea.

Nor could he quite think of what he was supposed to do with Snape now, besides glower at him and try to formulate a coherent question or two from all his jumbled thoughts.

"Severus," he began, wincing as more spittle hit his face from Snape's continued tirade. "Filthy werewolf, yes, I've heard that one before… Ah, well, that's a matter of opinion, of course… No, I'm not sure I can agree with such a comment about my mother… Oh ho! Now hold it right there. You've seen my cock, and I'm quite sure there's nothing limp or stumpy about it. But why don't I just sit over here and _gaze_ at it for a few hours while you try to get free?"

Snape fell silent, black eyes still glaring at Remus.

Remus sighed, then fixed Snape with his best menacing look. "So, I had an interesting chat with Charlie the other day – after another round of rather athletic sex, of course–"

Snape's glare narrowed.

"–and it's funny." Remus cocked his head to the side. "He doesn't seem to recall ever having shagged you, especially not in such debauched circumstances as your _memories_ would indicate."

Snape's lips twisted into a sneer. "_Memories_ can be useful things, Lupin. Idealists like you treat them as fact, whereas pragmatists like myself treat them as fodder for manipulation."

"A memory's a memory!" Remus fumed. "Either it's real or it's not."

Snape sighed. "Once again, your insistence on claiming any expertise in defence against the Dark Arts is appalling. No wonder Potter has no aptitude for Occlumency, if his greatest influences on the nature of truth and memory are you and _Black_ – the most deluded individuals I have ever met."

Remus faltered. "That's not the point. You haven't even begun his lessons yet! And now that I know what you're capable of in terms of mind games, I'm going to advise Albus _not_ to let you–"

"Oh yes, because I am apt to show young Potter an image of his favourite old professor shagging his best friend's brother," interrupted Snape with a roll of his eyes.

"He'll be _fine_ at it, if you don't mess around with his head."

"He will fail at it, just like his father did, because neither of them trust that I have anything to teach them on the matter! Nor," he added, "do you."

"Teach? And what the hell do you think you were trying to _teach_ me about…" His voice trailed off as the images Snape had shown him flashed through his mind again, of Charlie with an insatiable appetite for kink and a failure to remain loyal to those who didn't give him what he wanted. "Oh."

"You are pathetic, Lupin."

"But it wasn't real. You have no idea whether he was really like that."

Snape snorted. "Fine. Was he really like that?"

Remus opened his mouth to retort, but quickly closed it again. Fuck.

"Really, Lupin," Snape complained, glancing down at the shackles. "This entire conversation is ridiculous."

Remus paused, lost in thought, and then took a step closer to Snape. "Why did you do it?" he asked quietly, but Snape only shook his head, a sneer spreading over his face.

"Because it was so _easy_," he drawled.

Remus felt the anger rise again, his nostrils flaring as he took another step forward until his face was only inches from Snape's. "And you think I'm easy to manipulate, do you? That I believe everything I see."

"Yes, because you do. You take everything at face value, Lupin, never looking to see what might be underneath."

Remus's face crumpled in frustration. "You and your riddles! Honestly, you think you have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"It's not difficult."

"Then where's the answer to _this_," Remus snarled, placing his hand against Snape's chest and letting it trail down his shirt to his groin, where Remus closed his hand around Snape's cock. It was half hard, but Remus was willing to wager that was only because the discomfort of the shackles was holding it back.

"Get your hands off me!" Snape bellowed, but Remus ignored him, leaning in close to his ear.

"You let me fuck you, Severus," he murmured, "and you _loved it_. Where's the answer to that?"

Snape sucked in a breath as Remus's hand moved over his groin. His eyes blazed. "Purely physical," he replied, "and only from the thought of getting my hands on _your_ young dragon keeper."

Remus bent his head, letting his lips move over Snape's neck just above the shackle holding his head in place. "He really is exquisite, you know," he murmured. "Tight and hot–" The lips moved up to Snape's ear – "and really very submissive." He brushed his lips and the tip of his nose over the shell of Snape's ear, his fingers still moving steadily over the bulge now evident in Snape's trousers. "Once you've got his attention, he'll do nearly anything you want."

Snape's breathing increased, though his face remained passive as he struggled not to show it.

"Is that what you want, Severus – a man you can dominate, who wants to be tied up, or pissed on, or made to fuck other men while you watch?"

Snape closed his eyes. "No," Snape replied softly.

"No," Remus repeated. "You want an equal, someone you can trust, and who trusts you. Someone who can match you."

"Nobody like that exists," Snape declared, opening his eyes again and trying to wrench his head away from Remus's mouth. "And if this is your attempt to seduce me, it is woefully lacking in several respects, most notably my _consent_." He flexed his wrists in the bonds and glared at Remus.

"Consent?" Remus backed away, then raised his wand again and muttered the second charm Snape had used on Charlie in the fantasy.

Currents of magic filled the air as Snape was flipped around to face the wall, the shackles clicking instantly back into place around his wrists, ankles, and neck.

"Did you have my _consent_ to enter my mind and fuck with everything in it?" he snapped. "Did you have my _consent_ to take someone I cared about and use him like that – to prey on every insecurity I had about him?" His voice rose, and he had to struggle for control. "Did you have my consent to break me down like that and then _fuck me_, making sure I would never be able to think about anything else but how _good it felt_?" The rage was complete now, every confusion and doubt solidifying into a pool of pure anger in the pit of his stomach. "_Fuck you_, Severus," he spat.

"Are you quite finished?" Snape clipped, his eyes on the wall.

"No," Remus said quietly, his hand gliding down Snape's back. "I want you to admit that you did all of this because you want me."

Snape's inhale of breath was sharp. "You are delusional, Lupin. I don't want anything to do with you."

"That line isn't going to work anymore, Severus, because I know better." He reached down and grabbed Snape's cock again through his trousers, wrapping his fist around the hard length. "Besides," he breathed, "surely pesky things like _desire_ and _consent_ are simply fodder for manipulation."

With that, he raised his wand and cast another spell, this time Vanishing Snape's clothing and leaving him chained and naked against the wall. After a moment's thought, he stripped his own clothing off save for his robe, which he Transfigured into a replica of the black silk one Snape had worn in the fantasy.

"Lupin!" raged Snape, his fists pounding into the wall as best they could with their limited capacity for movement.

Remus stepped behind Snape and pressed against him, letting his chest hair graze Snape's back and his erection slip between Snape's thighs. "All you have to do is tell me you want me, Severus," he murmured in Snape's ear.

"Fuck you," Snape muttered.

Remus bit his lip. "What if I did this?" he asked softly, one hand falling to Snape's cock and pumping a few times.

"Dry," Snape ground out. "Awful."

Remus smiled, then lifted his hand away to snap his fingers, uttering the wordless charm in his head. A silky film spread over his fingers and down his palm, and he returned his hand to Snape's cock.

"I won't enjoy this no matter what you do, Lupin," said Snape angrily. "You are a miserable lover who cannot even please a teenager who will_ sleep with anyone who asks_."

"Shut the fuck up," Remus growled, moving his hand away from Snape's cock and probing at his entrance.

"I don't bottom, Lupin," Snape said, his breath coming faster, but Remus only moved his hand away and pushed his entire body against Snape's back, his arms stretched out to cover Snape's and his breath hot in Snape's ear.

"Yes, you do," he whispered fiercely, "and now you're lying to me again. Do you know what happens to liars?"

Snape let out a shuddering breath, his forehead pressed to the wall and his eyes closed. "_Punished_," he breathed, and Remus's hands dropped to Snape's hips.

"Punished," Remus repeated, his voice low. He slicked his cock, feeling a rush of sensation up his spine at the way it surged in his hand, then he spread Snape open as far as he could, sliding his cock into the cleft of Snape's arse. His cock bumped against the entrance and Snape inhaled sharply, his body shivering. "_Punished_," Remus whispered again before pushing forward.

Snape was tight and resistant, and Remus closed his eyes against the pressure as he breached his hole and began sliding up inside him. Skin and muscle sucked him in, and he could feel the slippery oil easing the way as the last inches of his cock disappeared and his hips settled against Snape's arse.

Snape bit back a gasp or a moan, Remus couldn't be sure, but then he was silent, his hands balled into fists above the shackles and sweat beginning to bead between his shoulder blades.

Remus bent his head to lick it up, running his tongue up Snape's back and burying his nose in the thick black hair falling over his shoulders. He bent his knees as he pulled out a bit, biting at Snape's neck, and then he _thrust_ back in with a savage push. Snape gave a loud groan at that but then clamped his mouth shut, clenching his jaw as the neck shackle held his cheek against the wall.

Remus did it again, and again, his hips pistoning and trying to keep the right angle each time he thrust inside. On the third stroke he felt his cock brush past the swollen nub of Snape's prostate, and he saw Snape's jaw clench even harder. "_You want this_," he whispered in Snape's ear, pushing his cock in deeper. "You want to be tied up and fucked senseless – that's what those fantasies of Charlie were about."

"_Don't_ say his name," Snape hissed, but Remus didn't care because Charlie didn't matter anymore, none of it mattered anymore. All he wanted was to make Snape moan again, hear him beg.

The silk robe rustled around him as he fucked Snape furiously into the wall, the black film shrouding their bodies and sucking them under. It was so hot inside Snape, the pull of him so intoxicating, and Remus found himself gasping for breath each time his cock shoved in, each stroke pulling louder gasps from Snape's mouth.

"_Harder_," Snape ordered at last, his voice a raspy moan, and Remus flung his arms out, fingers closing over the ring of each shackle anchoring Snape's wrists. He used them as leverage and hauled himself up, fucking Snape hard and deep as his pulse raced and his mind began to blur at the edges.

One hand dropped to Snape's cock, and he fisted him with broad strokes. Snape's face twisted and his lips pressed together, but it was no use, his control shattered as Remus wrenched his orgasm from him, hot bursts covering Remus's hand and the wall in front of them, and then he heard it, at last, a long, deep groan that rumbled up from Snape's chest and vibrated to Remus's core.

The desperate sound, the smell of musk and sweat pouring off Snape's body, the faltering light and the grip of Snape's arse around his cock – it was all too much, _Snape was too much_, and Remus came hard, gripping the wrist shackle with one hand and Snape's hip with the other. His body felt paralysed, his release washing through him in waves as he felt himself pulse and spurt deep inside Snape's body.

He was breathing heavily as he came back to himself, chest still pressed against Snape's back and a line of sweat running between them. Remus pulled back slowly, letting Snape push him out at his own pace, and he clung to Snape's shoulder, savouring the feel of him and inhaling the thick scent of sex that surrounded them. Snape didn't move, but Remus could feel their shared heart rate through the muscles of his back, and he bent his head to mouth a kiss over Snape's shoulder.

But then like a piece of ice slithering down his spine, he realised what he had done and stumbled backwards, his mouth suddenly dry. His eyes fell down Snape's body and took in the angry red skin at his wrists and ankles, the tension in his shoulders and back from the neck shackle, and the bursts of unnatural colour across his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, whirling around to search for his abandoned wand. "Oh god, Severus, I'm so sorry…"

He glanced back at Snape for a reaction, ready to accept the tirade of hateful words, but it didn't come. Snape only closed his eyes, a crease of concentration etched across his forehead, and murmured a single word.

"_Libero_."

The shackles melted away and he stepped from the wall, rubbing at his wrists and shaking his arms out a bit before Summoning his robe and quickly donning it. He let his gaze fall on Remus with a smirk.

"Oh, come now, Lupin," he said, a twist of amusement in his voice. "Surely you do not think I have gotten where I am today by teaching my enemies my best spells? Your tragic hero complex really is getting tiresome."

Remus's jaw dropped as Snape moved towards him. He touched his index finger to Remus's chin and tilted it up, holding Remus's gaze.

"Are you going back to Romania?" he asked.

Remus shook his head, still nearly speechless from what had just happened. "No."

"Are you still fucking the boy?"

"No."

"Do you still _desire_ the boy?"

Remus paused. "Well. He's really quite fit, so–"

Snape's grip on his jaw tightened.

"_No_," he said, coughing. "I don't."

"Are you still angry with me?"

Remus took a deep breath and frowned. "Yes."

Snape paused. "Do you want me?" he asked softly, his finger dropping to the hollow of Remus's throat.

"God, yes," Remus breathed. "Wait," he added, desperately trying to pull himself together. "That was supposed to be _my_ question."

Snape glanced back at the wall where the chains had been. "Do you think I want you?" he asked.

Remus followed his eyes and then nodded, his heart pounding.

"Or perhaps desire is simply fodder for manipulation."

"Severus, honestly," Remus began, but Snape had already started walking away, crossing the office to an adjacent door, then glancing back over his shoulder at Remus.

"Lupin."

Remus looked up.

"Be quiet and come to bed."

* * *

**Part 22**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Kink: Legilimency sex

*

It wasn't as though Remus had spent his life fantasising about being seduced by Severus Snape.

Sure, they had known each other for twenty-five years, on and off, and had grown up together, shared friends and acquaintances and had (more or less) fought on the same side in two wars against a common enemy. That didn't mean Remus had regularly walked around just dying to rip the man's clothes off.

They were off now, though, oh yes – still pooled on the floor of his office as the two men retreated back to Snape's chambers, dressed only in robes that hung lightly over their bodies and didn't really cover very much anyway. No, Remus hadn't consciously known that this was what he wanted, but as Snape pushed him down onto the bed and slipped the robe from his shoulders, Remus could no longer imagine wanting anything else, ever again.

He felt exhausted after the episode in the office, fucking Snape so hard against that wall he couldn't believe the chains hadn't rattled free and fallen to the floor from the force of it. He let Snape guide him back against the pillows now and kneel between his legs, running long fingers down Remus's chest and stomach as if imprinting the texture of skin and muscle on his memory.

Remus had a thousand questions to ask, theories and suspicions running through his mind about what Snape wanted with him and why, but he decided that talking would only mean arguing, and arguing might make Snape's hands stop stroking his body, and Remus didn't ever want that to happen.

He sighed and let his eyes drift closed, content and sated as the fingers continued to map every inch of him, tracing the line of his bicep, then his hip, then leaving tingling sensations down the inside of his thigh as they passed. The hands lifted away after a moment and Remus felt Snape lean over him, soft lips brushing against his. He moaned into Snape's mouth at the intimacy of the gesture, wrapping one arm around his neck to draw him closer. Threading his fingers in Snape's hair, he gently massaged the back of his head and neck as the kiss deepened.

Snape parted his lips and gasped with relief when Remus's fingers stroked the chafed skin of his neck, trying to soothe the tension that the bonds had caused. Snape's tongue pushed against his in a gentle tangle, lips barely touching as they let themselves taste each other with light licks, whispers of touch that were almost nothing at all. But then, with a moan Snape grew hungry again, fully claiming Remus's mouth and devouring him.

Remus's fingers clenched against the back of Snape's neck, anchoring him in place to make sure he wouldn't move away, wouldn't stop _kissing_ like this, desperate and needy and with a power Remus could neither define nor deny.

Snape broke away reluctantly, pulling back and licking his lips as Remus tried to follow, lifting his head from the pillow to stretch towards Snape, seeking his lips again.

"What do you want?" Snape murmured, and Remus couldn't answer right away.

He gazed at Snape, a thousand possible answers running through his head. He wanted life, youth, and pleasure. He wanted a steady paycheque, and trousers that fit, and a new razor. He wanted to be sure the Wolfsbane would help keep him alive past fifty, a healing draught on his pillow after every moon, and a partner who understood about the pain. He wanted a photograph of James and Lily that didn't fucking _move_, mocking him with smiles and waves that weren't real. He wanted baked tomatoes with his tea at breakfast; he wanted to go back to 1980 and beg Sirius to believe him; and he just wanted to feel like he was actually living his own life, rather than only playing the part in a showy West End production. It was too hot under those lights, and the glare made him squint.

He wanted something true.

Snape was watching him, waiting for an answer but not pushing it, and Remus found himself rearranging them both into sitting positions on the bed, facing each other.

He threaded his fingers in Snape's hair again, tucking a strand behind his ear before taking Snape's head gently in his hands and pulling him in close, their foreheads barely touching. "I want to be able to trust you," he whispered at last.

Snape's warm breath against his cheek felt wonderful as he paused, just breathing, pondering an answer. "I can project images," he said softly after a moment, "but I can't project feelings."

Remus pulled back a bit to look at him.

"With your permission," Snape continued, a hint of a smile on his face, "I can let you see something. Let you feel something, that is."

"Why?" Remus asked, watching Snape closely as Snape frowned, then lifted a hand to touch Remus's hair.

"Because if you don't trust me, I don't want to be here," he murmured.

Remus felt a shiver down his spine, and he nodded before he could think too hard about it. "All right," he said quietly.

Snape took Remus's face between his hands, gazed into his eyes, and breathed deeply. "_Legilimens_."

The room fell away, but it wasn't the same as before, when Snape had shown him the images of Charlie. That had lifted him up and transported him to an entirely new setting, like a spectator in a Pensieve memory. This, on the other hand, was like tilting sideways, underwater. The room simply faded to the background as if veiled in grey lace, and another room moved forward.

It was his bedroom at Grimmauld Place, and at first he was confused because he couldn't see Snape the way he could in the Charlie visions, but then he realised that he _was_ Snape, he was in his body and gazing through his eyes, and he gasped at the intensity of it, his hand clutching at his chest.

"Shh," he heard Snape soothe, the real Snape sitting up and facing him on the bed, and then he felt Snape's hand close over his, warm and reassuring against his chest. "Relax," Snape murmured. "Feel this with me."

Snape opened his mind further, drawing Remus in through his eyes, and Remus suddenly felt it – the first time they had made love, desperate and aching on the floor at Grimmauld Place. He felt Snape's arousal surge through him, felt his fear and vulnerability, felt his desire and finally his _trust_ as he lowered himself onto Remus's cock and rode him hard.

Remus gasped at the image because he was fucking _himself_, oh god, and he almost had to close his eyes to escape it, but then he did as Snape had asked and focused not on what he was seeing, but what he was _feeling_, and then, _then_, he almost couldn't hang on.

Snape's confusion had mirrored his own that day, the staggering incomprehension of what they were doing, and why it had triggered such an intense reaction in both of them. Snape's body was almost burning up, hot and alive as their mouths devoured each other and their bodies moved in synch. It _wasn't_ 'purely physical' for Snape, Remus realised, just as it hadn't been for him. For Snape it was like a deep longing finally fulfilled, and even before they had come Remus had to close his eyes and break the connection, falling back to the bed with his heart pounding.

"_Fuck me_," he begged, reaching out for Snape and pulling him down. He captured Snape's mouth again, hungry and aching. "Please," he breathed. "Make me feel that again. _Make me feel that_…"

Snape complied in an instant, wordlessly conjuring oil for his hands and his cock and sliding it over both of them, each already hard again after sharing the memory. Remus spread his legs, far beyond caring what he looked like as Snape kneeled between them, head low and breath coming in short gasps.

It was a slow burn as Snape pushed into him, every inch of his cock stretching Remus open and filling him completely. He closed his eyes as his body absorbed the pain, letting it spread down his legs and up his spine, every nerve on end as the burn slid from cold to hot with Snape's increasing movements.

Remus threw his head back and cried out, modesty be _damned_, because Snape's cock was so far up his arse Remus could barely remember his own name, and all he could think was _more_ and _harder_ and_ I would do anything for you_.

"Open your eyes," Snape whispered, and Remus struggled to comply, focusing on Snape as all the breath left his lungs. "_Legilimens_," he murmured again, and then Remus was with him, feeling everything Snape felt at that very moment.

Snape pushed Remus's knees to his chest, opening him wide as the intensity of their connection built. Remus felt Snape's awe at the tight warmth around his cock, his sense of wonder as he looked down at Remus and watched his cock sliding in and out of Remus's body, his devotion mixed with a fierce possessiveness that made Remus groan loudly.

His hands clutched Snape's arse and pulled him in deeper, desperate to feel him _everywhere_, to let Snape fill him body and soul, to surrender to the possession Snape felt for him. "Don't stop," he whimpered. "Just don't ever fucking _stop_…"

"Look at me," Snape murmured back as Remus's eyes almost drifted closed. "Don't stop looking at me." It was difficult to maintain the connection when Remus wanted nothing more than to squeeze his eyes shut and let himself fall, but he didn't. He held on, Snape's gaze boring through him as his hands clutched at Snape's back, scratching and clawing and doing everything he could to get him _closer_, to let Snape completely devour him.

He felt Snape's orgasm begin through the link to his mind before any action of his body, felt the tightly coiling heat low in his belly and saw the flashes of light begin behind his eyes, and it made his own cock _throb_. He reached a hand down and closed it around himself, nearly arching off the bed from all the sensations – his own pulsing cock, Snape buried to the hilt in his arse, fucking him deep and slow, and their minds wide open to each other.

His release slammed through his mind and body almost before he was ready for it, the intensity of the bond leaving him open to everything they both felt at the same time. Snape thrust hard inside him and stilled as Remus came all over his hand and stomach, the feeling of their shared release prolonging it for both of them, crashing through them. Remus clenched around Snape's cock as he felt Snape still deep inside him, filling him with thick pulses that shot straight to his own cock until he wanted to weep from the overstimulation.

Snape collapsed on top of him and broke the link, their chests heaving together as they struggled to catch their breath. They were motionless for a long moment, before Remus shifted his hips to more easily allow Snape's softening prick to pull out of him, and he closed his eyes to relish the pleasant ache that spread through him. He pulled Snape up with a sudden surge of renewed passion and claimed his mouth, lips crushing against his and deep moans rising from his throat.

"Do that again," he breathed desperately. "Anytime, all the time, show me everything, make up any memory you want if it's like that…"

Snape kissed him hard, biting at his lips and barely pausing long enough for words. "I couldn't make that up if I tried," he panted, his hands in Remus's hair. "It's all you, it's always been you…"

Suddenly Remus wanted to see every memory and vision Snape had ever had. He wanted to stay in this bed forever and just trade erotic experiences back and forth until the passion in the room swept them away. They finally collapsed against the bed again in an exhausted heap, a sated pile of limbs, even their lips too tired to kiss.

"It's your turn next," Snape said when he'd caught his breath, lying on his back with his arm sprawled across Remus's stomach.

"Hmm?"

"You trust me, but why should I trust you?" he continued quietly, tangling his fingers in Remus's chest hair.

Remus looked over at him. "What do you want?"

"Memories, fantasies, feelings, _everything_," Snape murmured. "Will you show me everything?"

The intensity of that gaze on him made Remus shudder anew, his mind and body still alive with the feeling of Snape moving inside him, sharing everything with him. He nodded. "_Yes_."

* * *

**Part 23**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin (background Remus/others)  
Kink: Legilimency sex; sort of voyeurism; minor references to other kinks from the series so far

*

They slept for awhile, and Remus lost all sense of the time. He tried to remember whether he was expected somewhere, or whether anyone would be missing him yet, but he soon realised the likely answers were no, and _no_. For all Sirius knew he was still in Romania, for all Dumbledore knew he was still in Romania negotiating with Ian about Order business, and for all anyone in Romania knew –

Ah.

He opened his eyes as the jumbled thoughts in his head pushed him awake. He had almost forgotten about Charlie, and that wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to, particularly while his body still thrummed with the imprint of Snape's touch. He had told Charlie only that he needed to return home suddenly, nothing more, and he was relying on the probability that Charlie wouldn't be able to get away too easily, should he choose to follow.

There was a soft sigh of movement beside him, and he glanced over with a smile, his heart beating a bit faster at the sight of Snape sprawled out on his stomach with his face relaxed and his hair mussed up, his breath shallow and whistling a bit as it passed through his nose. It occurred to Remus to dwell for a second on the utter implausibility that he should find himself _sleeping_ beside a man like Severus Snape. There were just some people you never believed were human, or who actually performed mundane tasks. It was a bit like discovering that Godric Gryffindor picked his teeth, or that Voldemort occasionally used the toilet.

Yet here he was, naked in bed with Severus Snape, and they were _sleeping_. It was surreal, and Remus still couldn't quite fathom what it meant. Maybe it was love, or lust, or simply boredom, but all Remus knew for certain was that he needed to be here, and he needed to be _near_ Snape – fighting, screaming, arguing, insulting each other, or shagging, he didn't care. He just wanted to be near him.

He rolled over now and ran a hand down Snape's back, gliding over the planes of muscle and pausing at the cleft of his arse. It took only three seconds of looking at it and letting his mind fill with possibilities before he was hard, still sleepy and semi-conscious but _aching_ to be inside Snape again.

He rose to his knees and lifted one leg over Snape's hip, pushing the sheets down and straddling him. His breath caught for a moment as his cock rested on top of Snape's arse, just lying there in the cleft, hard and ready. Remus shivered with anticipation as he murmured the lubrication spell and slid the tip down, the oil spreading inside the cleft before Remus stopped and pushed his cock between Snape's thighs, the head gently nudging Snape's balls.

Remus leaned down to kiss Snape's back, his lips moving greedily over the skin and his chest pressing close to him. He inhaled deeply, his nose in Snape's hair, and then lifted himself up again, moving his cock against Snape's balls, sliding it up the cleft a little bit and then back down to the sac. He wondered what it would take to get Snape to wake up, since his cock wasn't prepared to wait much longer.

He slid up again, burying the head of his cock right into the cleft of Snape's arse and sucking in a breath at the whisper of pressure around it. Snape finally began to stir, barely moving at all before a deep groan escaped him and he instinctively moved his hips against Remus. Emboldened, Remus pulled gently on the cheeks of his arse, spreading him open and letting the oil on Remus's cock drip down and coat him.

Snape gripped the pillow and gasped as Remus pushed forward, popping past the ring of muscle and feeling Snape suck him in. It was a different angle than any time he had fucked Snape before – tighter somehow, but also _easier_. Fucking Snape had always been a lot of work, thrusting up from a floor or pinning him against a wall, but _this_… This was heat he could just sink into, falling over Snape's back and slowly grinding against him.

Snape was silent but for the occasional muffled moan into the pillow, his fists flexing convulsively in the sheets. Remus tried to imagine how he must feel, barely awake and with a cock moving inside him, and he focused on making it as good for Snape as he could.

The pressure built slowly as Remus thrusted, keeping his pace as steady and gentle as he could, while his lips moved over Snape's shoulder blades and his fingers swept the hair from his lover's face. It was remarkably liberating to fuck like this, soft and patient, with nothing to prove and no need to rush. He couldn't remember why he didn't do it this way more often, but then it occurred to him that he rarely wanted to. Snape seemed to be changing the colour of everything in Remus's life and all he could do was follow, hoping he would find his own way again when he needed to.

Snape was getting louder now, rubbing himself against the sheets and urging Remus to go faster. He gripped Snape's shoulders and thrust harder, pausing for a split second every time he pulled out just to hear Snape moan when he pushed back in, slow and deep.

Snape punched the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut when he came, his body trembling and his arse clenching around Remus's cock. Remus bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed, as he stroked Snape's back and waited for the convulsions to subside so he could move again. When they did, he thrust in hard, clawing at Snape's shoulders and desperate for his own release. It finally seared through him like a low voltage shock, warming his blood and sweeping up his spine as he draped over Snape's back and emptied himself inside him.

The pleasure was exhilarating, because fucking Snape was not remotely like fucking anyone else, and every time it ended Remus felt like pausing and reevaluating every path his life had taken, wondering why he couldn't have arrived at this one, glorious moment sooner.

He pulled out slowly and collapsed beside Snape, one hand still protectively stroking his back.

Snape muttered a cleaning charm on himself and the sheets underneath him, then rolled over onto his back. "Is that how I can expect to be woken up in the mornings?" he muttered.

"Don't be silly, Severus," Remus replied. "It's not morning yet. And please don't use _mornings_ in the plural – it will make it so much more difficult on my conscience when I walk out later, glibly promising to call you."

"Ah, witty," Snape drawled, turning his head to look at Remus. "But you have evidently forgotten your promise to show me proof of your fidelity."

"Fidelity! Is that what I promised you?" Remus turned to Snape with a smile, but Snape wasn't laughing.

"You promised me everything," he said, his tone bordering on menacing, then he paused. "Unless, of course, you are hiding something."

Remus sat up and glared at the other man. "No, I'm not hiding anything, but if you're already determined not to trust me, then my promises won't make any difference, will they?"

He watched Snape's nostrils flare, his mouth a thin line as he lay on his back and gazed up at the ceiling.

"_Severus_," he insisted, leaning over him and placing a hand on his chest. "Let me show you." He took a deep breath. "You let me into your mind, now come into mine. I can't explain what I feel for you, but it's _there_, I can't ignore it – I don't _want_ to ignore it, I–" He pushed the hair off Snape's forehead, then took his arms and pulled him up so that they were facing each other. "Feel what I feel when you're inside me," he whispered.

Snape's lips parted at that, drawing a dry breath before he closed them and swallowed hard. "Are you sure?" he asked, his voice low. "You don't have experience with Occlumency or thought control. I could see _anything_."

Remus felt a brief wave of panic but quickly pushed it aside. He had nothing to hide, and anyway, the whole point of it was for them to relive a single encounter together, preferably one in which Snape's cock had been repeatedly buried in Remus's arse. "Well," he said lightly, "if you're _that_ interested in my Herbology grades from third year, you're welcome to fish around for them."

Snape didn't smile. "Am I?" he asked softly, cocking his head to the side, and Remus sighed with exasperation.

"Severus!" He took Snape's face in his hands and pulled him in for a kiss, quickly feeling both comforted and aroused again from the way their mouths moved together. He broke it off with a lick at Snape's bottom lip and gazed into the black eyes. "_Feel what I feel_," he repeated.

Snape was still for a moment but then nodded, pulling back a bit and steadying Remus's head in his hands. Their eyes locked and Remus felt himself falling as soon as the fierce whisper of the word left Snape's lips. "_Legilimens_!"

He could immediately tell that Snape was meant to be on the receiving end of the memory, not the giving. Rather than immersing himself in a scene from Snape's mind, he saw only blankness around him, a canvas waiting to be filled in. He concentrated on holding the connection open as he searched his mind for the memory he wanted, of that day on the floor of his bedroom, down on all fours with the collar tight around his throat and Snape's cock deep in his arse. He pushed the memory forward with a moan, letting it wash over both of them as the colours of the room filled in the scene around them.

He felt Snape in his mind with him, sharing the sharp pleasure/pain of the deep thrusts, the way the rough floor scraped against his knees, and the thrill of the restriction of the collar around his throat.

_Do you feel how much I want you?_ he tried to ask through the bond, but he couldn't get the words out and couldn't be sure that Snape heard them in his mind. He was just about to come, both of them were a breath away from shattering, when Remus felt the memory slipping away.

The scene faded from view despite Remus's desperate struggles to anchor it, and then he felt something else. He sensed Snape probing his mind, the eyes locked on his own growing darker as images hurtled forward, scenes from his subconscious that Remus couldn't control. It felt as though his mind was a trunk with Snape simply rummaging through it, tossing useless bits over his shoulder and pausing to inspect anything he found interesting.

Remus's stomach turned over the second he realised it was all going horribly wrong.

_No_! he screamed in his head. _You're not watching that, it's private_…

But it was too late, and he looked down his body in the memory to see Bill Weasley on his knees, taking Remus's cock deep into his throat as Remus gripped his hair and muttered dirty words of encouragement. He shuddered as he came in Bill's mouth, sickly aware that Snape was watching, that he was _feeling_ the entire scene.

Remus tried to push him out again but Snape probed deeper, and then there was Fleur, stroking Remus's arm and leaning up to kiss him as Bill looked on with a grin. _No_, Remus thought firmly. _You can't watch this… don't do this to her_… But he couldn't stop it, and the scene unfolded before him again in glorious detail. He felt the rage unfurl in Snape's mind as Remus spread Bill's arse open and bent his head, licking at him and thrusting his tongue inside, while Bill fucked Fleur on his fingers.

He knew what was coming and he tried with all his might to lock the memory away, to keep Snape from seeing it, but Snape was too strong. He felt Snape's heart racing as Remus ran a hand down Fleur's back before sinking his cock into her tight arse, pushing up against Bill inside her, and their deep moans of pleasure filling the room. He wanted to weep when they came, pulling back as Fleur stroked herself to completion, because he could handle Snape knowing what he did, or what Bill did, but he felt a surge of protection towards Fleur. What the three of them had shared that night – what she had _allowed_ them to share – was intensely private, and she more than any of them deserved to have that privacy respected.

_Get out_! he fumed at Snape, but Snape wasn't finished.

He was in the masquerade club now, the sick feeling of dread enveloping Remus completely as Snape's anger radiated off him. They watched Remus turn to the stranger in the red and gold mask, kissing him even though it was against the rules, then following him so eagerly back to the partitioned spaces available for fucking. _It wasn't like that_, he wanted to explain. It was gorgeous, and erotic, and one of the most thrilling sexual experiences of his life. It wasn't cheap and filthy, the way it surely looked to Snape now, but all Remus could feel pouring from Snape was his judgement, and his sneering derision.

_I thought he was you, don't you see? I thought he was you_…

When Snape found the Romania snapshots, Remus lost all capacity for resistance.

There was Jeremy, up against the fence of the Horntail pen taking Remus's cock; there was Claude, on his knees in the shed with Remus deep in his mouth; there were the Ridgeback handlers, wrists tied above their heads as Remus poured filth in their ears and waited for them to beg for his cock; then Jeremy again, thrusting hard down Remus's throat and almost choking him with come, thick waves that he could still feel as he watched the scene with numb detachment.

The _coup de grâce_ was the steam room, of course, and Remus sucked in a shuddering breath as he felt Snape's arousal war with his raging jealousy when Jeremy threw the bundle of leaves to the floor and half a dozen hard, naked men swarmed Remus. They licked at him and stroked him and lowered themselves onto his prick and rode him hard, coming all over him until every desire in the room had been satisfied.

Then, just when Remus thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Snape found Charlie.

For all the images Snape had projected into Remus's mind of himself and Charlie, he had never – to Remus's knowledge – tried to see Remus with the kid. But now, deepening the connection and digging into Remus's mind, Snape retrieved a scene that Remus recognised with a pang in his chest, of the night Charlie left him and this whole sordid mess began.

The wings of the dragon stretched out before him across Charlie's back and Remus gripped his hips and thrust inside. He remembered every sensation of it with sickening clarity – the way the muscles of Charlie's back flexed with each thrust; the way his hips tilted just _there_ to make sure Remus hit the right spot; and the way the soft groans fell from his mouth as he urged Remus to fuck him harder.

Beside him in the memory, Snape was strangely calm. Remus thought Snape might have almost stopped breathing as he watched, and the absence of either arousal or rage should have been a warning sign.

In hindsight, it was clear that Snape saw something in Remus's subconscious before even Remus did himself.

He focused again on the memory, trying desperately to suppress it and keep it from Snape's view. He had already seen so much – did he need to see this, too? Remus had told Snape it was over with Charlie. Why was he torturing them both this way?

Charlie shifted underneath him as Remus continued to pump into him, his memory self exalting in Charlie's youth and energy, delighting in his defiance of authority and his penchant for casual sex and troublemaking. "_Come on, old man_," Charlie panted, and the feeling of familiarity was so strong he had to grip those firm hips tighter just to keep from falling. This was home; this was where he was supposed to be; _this_ was his future.

"_Come on, Moony. Harder_!"

If only he could get Charlie to stay in with him at night instead of slipping off to meet up with James.

"_Is that the best you can do_?"

He just needed time to do it over again, and he _knew_ he could do better. He would ride on the fucking motorcycle instead of wimping out. He would do whatever needed to be done – whips, chains, acrobatics. He'd prove he was loyal, that he wasn't the spy.

He thrust hard now, the back underneath him glistening with sweat as the freckles and tattoos faded away, and a long black mane fell over young, well-muscled shoulders.

"_Fuck me, Moony. God, yes, like that. Make me happy. I'll stay with you if you make me happy_…"

He came with a shattered cry, gripping the body underneath him and falling down, down, until his mind went white and the room spun so hard he thought he'd be sick. He landed back against the bed in Snape's chambers gasping for breath and covered with sweat.

"Get the _fuck_ out of here," Snape's voice snarled somewhere above him.

"What was– why did you–" he stammered, crawling to the edge of the bed and trying to focus on Snape, who was already standing at the door, a robe wrapped tightly around him.

"Sirius _fucking_ Black!" Snape thundered, grabbing a vase from the nearby bureau and hurling it to the ground with a piercing smash. "_Feel what I feel_," he mocked. "Sticking your prick into anything that asks!"

"Severus!" Remus managed. "What were you doing, going through my memories like that? That's _not_ what we agreed to–"

"I will forgive rather a lot, Lupin, even the fact that you feigned _complete_ sexual ignorance in order to seduce me, not to mention that Charlie Weasley has _nothing_ on you when it comes to fucking your way through most of Britain and half of Romania–"

"Severus, for god's sake, listen to–"

"–but I will _not_ forgive you for Black." Snape's eyes blazed at him, his chest heaving. "If that's who you want, then get the hell out."

"It's not!" Remus protested, his head pounding. "I didn't even–"

"I know spells you couldn't even fathom in your darkest nightmares," Snape growled, "and so help me I will unleash the very worst of them on you if you don't get out of here _right _now."

Remus stared at him another second, his mind a blur and a sense of utter despair crashing over him. He swallowed hard, grabbed his robe, and ducked through the bedroom door. Snape slammed it shut behind him and Remus picked up his clothing in the outer office, dressed with numb fingers, and quietly left.

* * *

**Part 24**

Pairing: Remus/Sirius/Bill (tiny references to Sirius/Kingsley and a few femslash pairings)  
Kink: Threesome, voyeurism  
Warning: This one got a bit cracky. :)

*

_Fuck_.

Remus stomped back to Grimmauld Place, muttering every profanity he could think of under his breath, alarming the many passers-by who gave him a wide berth.

When the hell did everything get so complicated? He saw Charlie in a towel one day, got hard, and shagged him. Simple. No problem. Except that in the months since then, Remus had grown obsessed with the kid, become a poster boy for sexual availability and experimentation, fallen in love with someone completely unrelated to the entire episode, and still managed to convince himself that his ancient issues with Sirius had nothing to do with any of it.

Wait. He stopped walking.

_Fallen in love?_

He sighed, raising his eyes to the sky and firing off another stream of curses. Well, he would just have to deal with Snape later. It wasn't as though the man really had a leg to stand on, getting so touchy about Remus's sexual history when Snape was the one who had gone looking for it. He made a quick mental tally of all the lovers – or, rather, ex-lovers – who needed appeasing, and concluded that Snape and Charlie would just have to wait. He needed to talk to Sirius first.

Unfortunately, when he arrived back at Grimmauld Place, he found Sirius in no mood, or no position, to talk – not about the things Remus had in mind, that is.

"God, you're new at this, aren't you?" Sirius was saying as Remus pushed the door to his bedroom open. "Just– ah, yeah, like that, up a bit– Oh, hey, Moony."

Remus threw his hands up. "Bill!" he cried. "You're getting married soon! You _have_ to stop fucking men!"

Bill moved Sirius's feet off his shoulders and turned. "Aw, come on, Remus! Just a bit of fun. Why don't you join us?"

Remus shook his head sadly as Bill went back to thrusting into Sirius, pushing his legs up to his chest and driving in hard. Remus squinted. It seemed Sirius had become remarkably bendy in prison.

"No," he said firmly, "it wouldn't be proper for me to join in. I've already had sex about two dozen times in the past five days alone, so…"

"Suit… yourself…" Sirius panted.

"Look, Padfoot, I really only came here because I need to talk to you about something."

"God, you're tight," Bill muttered, shoving in hard.

"Right," Remus continued, reaching up to unbutton his cardigan. "So, I think we have some unresolved issues from our shared past, Padfoot. It seems I've been using Charlie as a subconscious stand-in for a younger, hotter version of you, and–"

"That's not all you're using Charlie for," Bill murmured, and he and Sirius laughed before shifting back to moaning.

"Well, certainly, I mean, he _is_ quite fit," Remus agreed, dropping the cardigan to the floor and pulling his t-shirt over his head. "But that's beside the point. The point is–"

"Fuck, _yes_."

"Just a second, Remus, I've got to–" Bill thrust in hard and stilled, clutching at Sirius's hips and biting his lower lip as a deep groan escaped him. "Yeah," he panted. "All right, what were you saying?"

"See, the point is–"

"Hold on, man," Sirius muttered to Bill. "You've got to get out of me."

"Oh, sorry."

Remus waited patiently while they pulled apart, both wincing a bit as Bill freed himself from Sirius's body. Bill flopped down onto the bed beside Sirius, a sated grin on his face.

Sirius glared at him. "So, what, I've got to do my own cleaning charm, is that how it is?"

Bill shrugged and yawned. "Sure. You know how."

"And this?" asked Sirius, gesturing to his own erection with irritation. "Got to take care of this myself, do I?"

"Ah, fuck." Bill pushed himself up again. "All right, sorry."

"Yes, well, at any rate," Remus began again, unbuckling his trousers, "I have some unresolved issues with you, Padfoot, about how you used to fuck around on me when we were younger, and it seems I was under the impression that if I could make things work with Charlie, it would make up for all the mistakes with you, so–"

"Yeah. Forget Charlie. You ever shagged this one?" Sirius jabbed a thumb at Bill, who had lowered his head to Sirius's cock and begun sucking. "Really impolite."

"Hey!" Bill lifted his mouth off. "I'm doing it now, aren't I?"

"What happened to Kingsley, anyway?" asked Remus.

"Lunch meeting. Ah– less teeth, Bill, for god's sake. He'll be by later."

Bill raised his head again. "Shacklebolt?" he asked with a grin. "You shagging him?"

"Sometimes." Sirius shrugged.

Bill let out a low whistle. "Good work," he said with a slow nod of his head. "I'd love to get a piece of–"

"Yeah, that's obvious. God, why are you talking?" Sirius gave him a nudge, and Bill lowered his head again.

"Yeah, yeah," Bill mumbled. "Less teeth, I get it."

Sirius settled back against the pillows, his arms folded behind his head. "Come on, Moony," he called. "Look at that arse in the air. You want Moony to fuck you, don't you, Bill?" he asked, glancing down.

Bill nodded as best he could with his mouth full of Sirius's cock.

"I hope that gorgeous fiancée of yours is off fucking the living _stuffing_ out of someone else right now," Remus sighed, shedding the last of his clothes and climbing onto the bed.

"Mrmph," Bill replied, and Sirius closed his eyes and groaned, presumably from the vibrations around his cock.

"I thought so," said Remus as he positioned himself behind Bill, conjuring some lube and slipping a finger inside him. "I've seen Tonks giving her shameless looks," he added, twisting his hand. "I hope dear Fleur is off right this second, getting an intimate look at whether that pink hair is natural."

"God, Moony, would you shut up?" Sirius made a retching noise. "I'm having enough trouble staying hard with Mr. Gag Reflex here."

"Hey!"

"Besides," Sirius continued, inspecting his fingernails, "I thought Tonks was after you, Moony – glaring gay warning signs be damned."

Remus removed his fingers from Bill's arse and glanced up at Sirius in surprise. "You buy that?" He slicked his cock with more lube and began pushing inside Bill. "Oh, no no no. She just wants me to pretend to be her boyfriend so Molly'll get off her back. No offence, Bill."

Bill just shook his head, apparently intent on his task and eager to prove to Sirius that he could suck cock like a professional.

Remus rubbed Bill's back as he pushed all the way in. "It's not – _ah_ – a bad idea, really. She's promised to take me shopping and teach me Auror spells. God, Bill, you're so tight."

Bill moaned around Sirius's cock, rocking back to meet Remus's thrusts while sucking Sirius into his mouth.

"Well, that's nice of her," Sirius replied, raising his hips with a sigh as Bill wrapped his hand around the base of Sirius's cock. "Seen her with Emmeline quite a bit. Think they're…?"

"Yep. That's obvious. Rather a nice couple, too, don't you think?"

Sirius shrugged. "Whatever. The birds can do what they want to each other. Not my thing."

"Lift up a bit," Remus ordered Bill as his thrusts increased, then he glanced back at Sirius. "Well, at any rate, I really am quite angry with you for going off to prison and leaving me with all sorts of unresolved issues, you know."

Sirius sighed. "I _told_ you, Moony! What did I say to you? I said I'd behaved exactly like Charlie was, and you were too good for both of us. And you're like a child, always have been. Got to figure everything out for yourself, won't let anyone tell you the right answer."

"Yes, well, consider me enlightened now, and it doesn't matter one bit because I've gone and fucked everything up."

"With Charlie?"

Remus paused. "With everyone. So here I am, randomly sticking my prick into anyone who asks, and it doesn't even matter, because the only one I _want _to stick my prick into doesn't want me, so–"

"Remus!" Bill coughed out Sirius's cock and wrenched his head around. "Shut the fuck up and _fuck me_! God, what's wrong with you two?" He reached for Sirius again. "I'm getting married soon – I can't just spend endless hours with cocks in every hole I've got, you know," he grumbled, licking up Sirius's length.

"Not to mention that your fiancée is probably out getting better head from the lesbian Aurors than you've ever given her," Sirius pointed out, and Bill growled at him, clamping his lips around his cock. "Go on, Moony," Sirius called, a lazy smile on his face. "Fuck him."

Remus sighed, gripping Bill's hips. Oh, sod it. Snape didn't want him, Charlie was nowhere to be found, and any attempt to work out 'issues' with Sirius was apparently only going to lead to sex. Besides, Bill's arse was tight and felt rather nice around his cock. He wasn't Snape, but then again _no one_ was Snape, and fucking someone willing and inconsequential was a rather nice way to push Snape out of his mind and wash away the memory of his touch.

And anyway, this was already what Snape thought of him, wasn't it? He was promiscuous and deviant, apparently, so yet another threesome notch in his belt shouldn't matter. He pumped into Bill and tried to ignore the bitterness and the sadness welling up, focusing only on the sight of Sirius's cock disappearing down Bill's throat as Remus fucked his arse.

He came with a groan, holding Bill in place as his eyes locked on Sirius. _We didn't used to be like this, did we?_ he wanted to say as his release washed over him like cold water, but Sirius wasn't watching him anymore. His eyes closed and he bucked up into Bill's mouth, his fingers pressing into Bill's shoulders and holding him in place.

Bill swallowed as best he could and then coughed, Sirius's prick slipping from his mouth. He glanced over his shoulder at Remus with a grin. "Brilliant, Remus, just like always. You better not have been thinking about my brother, though," he added sternly.

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled out, one hand on the small of Bill's back to soothe him. He pushed Bill playfully down onto the bed where he sprawled against Sirius, who was already snoring.

"No," Remus said softly, his mind far away as he gazed down at the two of them. "I wasn't."

* * *

**Part 25**

Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
Kink: Hmm. Not quite dirty talk in the strict sense, but maybe dirty stories? Dirty reminiscing?  
Warning: First-time teen sex. A bit of post-traumatic stress disorder. Pretty heavy on the angst, and the… ellipses… abuse…

*

Remus and Sirius lay in the bed awhile longer after Bill had left, flat on their backs with the sheets strewn every which way.

A silence hung over them like a cloud, not quite oppressive but not comfortable either. There was so much Remus wanted to say, but he couldn't think where to begin. His thoughts had been a swirling mess ever since the moment Snape had kicked him out. Maybe he was a fool; maybe Snape wasn't right for him after all. What sort of man would pick through his lover's personal thoughts like that, anyway? Trust was one thing, but disrespect was something else entirely.

But he still wasn't ready to deal with Snape. There was something else that was more important right now, and he would never be able to move forward with his life, either on his own or with a partner, until he confronted it. He had figured that much out by now.

After several long minutes of Remus opening his mouth to speak but then shutting it again and changing his mind, Sirius finally broke the silence.

"You know, one year," Sirius said quietly, "I can't remember which one – maybe the sixth or seventh, I don't know. Anyway, I…" He paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "I put 365 scratches on the wall of the cell. Well, Padfoot did. You know what I mean. Took about three days just to do that part, a little bit at a time."

Remus gazed at the ceiling, trying to keep his breathing even.

"Every day I looked at one of the scratches, and I made myself remember one thing… _one thing_ I'd done that might have landed me in that place. Just, you know, figuratively. Things I'd done wrong in my life that might explain why I was being punished like that."

"Oh, Padfoot..." Remus squeezed his eyes shut.

"No, don't do that, just be quiet, okay? Let me finish. So… it got harder to remember some things, especially as Padfoot, but I made myself. I'd just stare at the stupid scratch on the wall until I came up with something, and then I'd try to hold onto it as long as I could. Didn't usually last long, it would just–" He made a soft exploding noise, puffing out his cheeks and exhaling – "disappear after a few minutes, and I'd never get it back."

"It's all right now, all that's over–"

"And you know what I realised after all the scratches were done, after 365 days?" Sirius continued, ignoring Remus. "Every single one of those memories, of something I'd fucked up… they were always about you."

"Just– no, you don't have to–"

"I'm telling a story!" he barked, and Remus fell silent. "Just shut up and let me tell my fucking story!" He pursed his lips and took a few shuddering breaths, and the rage vanished as quickly as it had come. "Okay, I'm sorry, I just– well, anyway. I could have kept going with it, actually, but after a solid year of it, I have to say it got a bit depressing. So the next year I did happy things." He fiddled with the edges of the blanket. "They were a lot harder to remember."

"I remember them," Remus offered softly, his eyes on the ceiling as he made a desperate effort to push down the lump in his throat. He never usually let Sirius talk about things like this, because he knew that if he did, the despair would overwhelm them both.

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

Remus thought for a moment, then grinned. "Like the first time you molested me. I remember that."

Sirius glanced at him. "Up on the Astronomy Tower?"

"That wasn't the first time."

"Really?" He looked over to see Sirius doing that thing with his tongue, sticking it out of the corner of his mouth a little bit to indicate he was thinking.

"Quidditch stands?" Remus prompted.

"Quidditch… aha!" Sirius's face lit up as he rolled over, pushing himself up on one elbow to face Remus. "That was a good trick."

"If you do say so yourself!" Remus laughed. "_I dropped the Map under the stands, Moony_," he said, deepening his voice to mock Sirius. "_Come help me find it_."

"You totally believed me!"

"I did not. As if you'd just _drop_ the Map, after spending so long perfecting the damn thing. You carried that thing around like it was made of glass."

"You still came with me, though," Sirius pointed out, and Remus smiled.

"Of course I came with you," he said softly. "You smelled so good, and your hair, the way it would just…" He raised his hand to Sirius's hair now, finding it coarser than before, falling over his eyes with a little less grace. His hand fell away. "I remember kissing you," he added.

"Oh _yeah_," Sirius murmured. "That was nice."

"Nice? You went from mild-mannered Quidditch spectator to salivating frottage maniac in four seconds flat!"

Sirius laughed, a sound that wrenched Remus's heart. "God, you were so hot," he muttered, "all buttoned up under those robes but secretly hard as a broomstick."

"Wasn't a secret for too long."

"No," Sirius agreed, then he lay down again and sighed dreamily. "Frantic rubbing under the Quidditch stands. Yeah, those were good times."

"You got come all over my robes, if I'm not mistaken," Remus mused, chewing on his bottom lip, "and then claimed if I didn't use a special secret cleaning spell that only you could do, everyone would know what it was."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Hoo! I forgot about that." He fought back a devilish grin. "Oh, it wasn't so bad," he added when Remus glared at him. "Gave me an excuse to keep touching you, didn't it?"

"Trying to get it out, yeah." Remus laughed again, punching Sirius playfully on the arm. "_Hold still, Moony, I think I've almost got it_." He let his mind fill with memories, happy ones, of everything they used to share. He paused for a moment as a new memory accosted him, hurtling into his brain like a locomotive that couldn't be stopped, and he suddenly felt incredibly shy to even be thinking it. "Do you remember," he began softly, "the first time you were inside me?"

Sirius's chest began to rise and fall more quickly as he nodded. "Of course," he whispered. "That memory got me through the first year in that cell, and probably most of the second and third, too. God, Remus, the way you _asked_…"

Remus smiled. "It seemed only polite." He could feel his cheeks flaming and felt like a teenager all over again.

"You read up on it, didn't you?" Sirius teased.

"Of course. You think I'd let you put your cock up my arse without doing a spot of research first?"

Sirius laughed. "Wish I'd seen Pince's face when you signed _that_ book out."

"That was so long ago." Remus paused, lost in thought, but then he shook his head. "I can't remember what she said, but it was something fairly daft."

"Well, I'm glad you did your research, Moony. You felt incredible."

"Lube, fingers, prick," Remus recited solemnly. "Still not a bad mantra."

Sirius closed his eyes and held his hands up in front of him, as though framing a photograph. "What I remember most is the way you just… _pulled_ me in." He sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, his lips forming a small _O_ as his face started to colour. "You wanted to be on your back, to watch me, do you remember? But I thought that might hurt more."

"You made me turn over," Remus murmured.

"Yeah," Sirius said dreamily. "So fucking sexy, just spread out like that, looking over your shoulder at me with those big eyes, _god_, those fucking eyes." Sirius seemed lost in the memory now, the real Remus beside him almost irrelevant as he recreated the scene in his mind, his own eyes still closed.

"You kissed down my back," Remus said. "God, I was so scared, and so turned on."

"You were so _tight_, that's what you were," Sirius breathed. "I didn't think it would work. Could barely get a finger in…"

"But then you started whispering to me, I remember that."

Sirius paused. "What did I say? I can't remember."

"I can't either, not exactly, but I know it was something. You just–" Remus felt himself blushing again. "You told me you loved me, and that you wanted me to feel good. You know, things like that. Oh, and you told me we could stop if I didn't want to do it, that we'd do something else. I remember that."

Sirius opened his eyes and glanced over. "That doesn't sound like me," he deadpanned, and Remus chuckled.

"You were surprisingly romantic when you wanted to be."

"Yeah, like when I wanted sex."

"You make me sound like some virgin Hufflepuff girl!" Remus exclaimed. "I knew what you were about," he added. "I could always handle you."

"Mm, that you could." Sirius closed his eyes again. "Right. Where were we?"

Remus grinned. "We were seventeen, and you were about to fuck me," he murmured.

"Ah yes, and I'd given you permission to stop, but you didn't want to."

"No." Remus closed his eyes as well, sinking back in time and letting the image of their younger selves wash over him. "I didn't want to."

"I was so hard, Moony," Sirius whispered. "I remember that. I remember being _so hard_ I wanted to cry."

"God, so was I."

"You were so gorgeous, Moony, your back, and that perfect arse of yours just waiting for me…"

"You pulled me up to my knees, remember?"

"Yeah… thought it would be easier."

"It was." Remus felt his skin heat as the memory swept through him. "Your hands were shaking."

"Were they? God, I've forgotten so much," Sirius murmured sadly.

"It's all right, Padfoot," said Remus, taking his hand. "I'll remember for both of us."

"Yeah, okay. Then… tell me more. I want to remember."

Remus swallowed, his mouth dry. "You pulled me up and wrapped your arms around me from behind, and you were trembling so badly. But you put the lube on your hands and started touching me, do you remember that?"

Sirius fought back a sob, and Remus looked over at him in alarm to see him wiping his sleeve across his face. "No," he whispered angrily. "I don't remember that at _all_… I don't… I can't remember, Moony… _Fuck_!"

"Shh, it's all right," Remus soothed, squeezing his hand. "Shh. I'll tell you all about it."

He drew a shuddering breath and nodded.

"You touched my cock," Remus continued, his voice low. "Just wrapped your hand around me and stroked, to make sure I was hard. You were so worried about me, making sure I was ready and wanted more."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You were really good to me, Padfoot. Then you moved one hand around behind me and told me to lean forward a bit, and _god_, your hands felt so good."

"I loved touching you, every time…"

"I know you did. I loved it, too."

"Then… what?" he prompted, and Remus smiled.

"You started with your fingers, got me to relax."

"Oh _yeah_," Sirius said, a look of awe lighting his face and his outburst of a moment ago forgotten. "The suction, it was so incredible. You just _sucked_ at my fingers, I couldn't believe it, never thought it would work…"

"It felt very strange," Remus admitted with a soft laugh, "but so _dirty_, too – in a good way. Like I wasn't supposed to want you there, but I _did_…"

"I remember how you felt around my cock," Sirius murmured, and Remus raised his eyebrows and grinned at him.

"You're skipping ahead," he teased.

"Don't care. That's the part I remember."

"Figures."

"Hey!"

Remus laughed. "Tell me about it, then."

"So _fucking_ tight," Sirius breathed, his eyes drifting closed again. "You felt like – I can't even describe it. Like you were swallowing me up. It _pulled_, you know? Gripped at me and just pulled me in. God, you felt so fucking incredible."

"You kept thanking me," Remus said with a smile. "Whispering in my ear about how _grateful_ you were. I thought that was funny."

"Well, I was! Did you–" He frowned. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Mostly," Remus replied honestly. "It was very strange, but you were so eager and endearing. I remember…" He took another deep breath and closed his eyes. "I remember how it felt when you came," he said quietly, and Sirius's hand tightened in his.

"Do you?"

"Mm. I remember the pulses of it, how strange and amazing and _sexy_ it was to feel that, the way you were shaking, just convulsing inside me. It– _god_. That more than anything made me want to do it again."

Sirius moaned now, his hips beginning to writhe a bit on the bed. "Did you get off? I must have been too concerned with myself to help."

"You were." He laughed at Sirius's pout. "It's all right. I did it myself, right after you, but you were still inside me, I could still feel you. I _loved_ that. You watched me, I think."

"That was nice of me."

"I think you were half-dead at that point, so yeah, I was grateful you stayed up to watch." He sighed dreamily. "It was good, Padfoot. You were always good."

Sirius squeezed his hand one more time before allowing Remus to release it, and they fell silent for a long moment. The room was filled only with the sounds of their ragged breathing.

"Moony?" Sirius asked at last.

"Mm."

"I'm sorry I get like that."

Remus swallowed hard. "I know you are. But it doesn't matter, all right? You don't have to remember everything."

Sirius shook his head back and forth on the pillow, biting his lip. "This fucking life," he muttered. "Just shite, all of it."

"Hey!" Remus punched at him playfully, desperate to lighten the mood. "What were we just talking about! That wasn't shite."

"No, that wasn't," he allowed, his face gloomy. "But then it all went to hell after that."

"Yeah. Maybe." They lapsed into silence again.

"Hey, Moony?"

"Mm."

"Can I kiss you right now?"

Remus let a few more shallow breaths pass before he responded, and when he did, he was surprised to find his heart light. "No," he said quietly.

"Moony…"

"We aren't those kids anymore, Padfoot, and I–" He struggled for the words. "I don't want to be."

Sirius sighed. "Yeah. I know. I don't, either. Well, I mean, I _do_, because everything was so easy back then, wasn't it? And now it's not. But– yeah." He paused. "Okay, no kiss. But I'm fucking hard as nails now. Can I at least have a wank?"

Remus smiled and pushed himself off the bed. "Not while I'm here," he said sternly.

"Damn," Sirius muttered under his breath, and Remus tossed a pillow at him. "Well, go on then, I've got business to take care of here!"

Remus gathered his clothes from the floor and dressed, his fingers shaking a bit through the button holes from the intensity of the memory, and his determination that a _memory_ was all it would remain. He sat down on the edge of the bed with Sirius watching him intently, and he reached out to push Sirius's hair out of his eyes. "I'll always love you, Padfoot," he said quietly. "You know that, right?"

Sirius sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"But I'm not in love with you anymore."

Sirius paused, his face sobering. "Yeah," he said at last, then he smiled wistfully. "I know."

Remus gently squeezed his arm again, then he got up to leave.

"I'm not in love with you either, by the way," Sirius called as he reached the door, and he turned back with a smile.

"I know."

"Good. And if you go back to Charlie after all this, I'm going to hex you _blind_."

Remus dodged the pillow sailing through the air, grinning and shaking his head as he shut the door behind him.

**

He was feeling relatively calm about things when he went downstairs for breakfast the next morning, ready to turn his attention to the nagging question of what on earth he was supposed to do about Snape. The most appealing option, of course, was _nothing_, since he wasn't entirely convinced that he had actually done anything wrong in the first place, and if Snape ever wanted to sleep with him again, he could bloody well get his arse over here and apologise.

Which was precisely what Remus thought had happened as he descended the kitchen stairs and heard Snape's voice.

He was just about to barge through the door and give the man a piece of his mind, and possibly bend him over the kitchen table afterwards to show him the benefits of being with a lover who had some _experience_ under his belt, when he heard a second voice.

"So, _Professor_," the voice snarled. "I hear you've been telling stories about me."

Remus's stomach dropped to the floor as he inched forward as silently as he could, peeking through the crack in the door. There, with his eyes blazing and his wand pointed at Snape, was Charlie.

* * *

**Part 26**

Pairing: Snape/Charlie (kind of); Snape/Lupin (kind of) :)  
Kink: Bondage, orgasm denial, masturbation, voyeurism, dirty talk. Brief references to watersports and a threesome

*

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for daring to pull your wand on a professor."

"You're not my professor anymore!" Charlie lifted his chin and tightened his grip on the wand. "And I've subdued Horntails with worse attitude problems than you, so if you think you can intimidate me, you should think again."

Behind the door, Remus winced. _Shut up, Charlie_, he pleaded in his head. _This isn't a battle you can win_. Yet he couldn't quite bring himself to interrupt it, either. He hated to admit it, but he wanted to see how Snape would answer Charlie's accusations.

Snape remained calm for the time being, though, which piqued Remus's curiosity even further. "Think again?" he asked mildly, arching an eyebrow. "I could certainly do that." He took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "After all, it was _thoughts_ of mine that started this in the first place, was it not?"

"So I heard," Charlie snarled. "Really, Snape, I'm flattered by your little fantasies, but to go off and tell Remus about them? As if they were _true_? That's fucking bollocks."

Snape simply gave a bored sigh.

"Come on, then, explain yourself!"

"Mr. Weasley. I came here only for a cup of coffee and a rather urgent meeting with Lupin. You are getting in my way of both."

Remus's ears perked up.

"A _meeting_?"Charlie paused, narrowing his eyes as his mouth fell open. "So that's what it is, yeah? I get it." A slow smile spread across his face. "You wanted Remus to fuck you, but you knew he'd never have anything to do with a bastard like you, so you just tried to impress him, didn't you?" He started to laugh. "He'd have to think you're a good tumble if _I'd_ let you have a go, right?"

To Remus's surprise, Snape still remained calm. "Oh, I don't know about that, Mr. Weasley," he replied. "You don't seem too picky."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you wish it to mean."

Charlie paused, his face darkening. "Shut the fuck up, Snape. I have my standards, you know, and they don't include the likes of _you_."

"No? Lupin didn't seem to think so."

"He– wait, what?"

"Your theory is really quite outstanding, and I can see how it might even be convincing to someone with no grasp whatsoever of the nuances of human psychology, or, indeed, of sheer common sense, but I do wish to remind you that you are forgetting something."

Charlie smirked. "Oh yeah, what's that?"

Snape lowered his voice so much Remus had to strain to hear. "He believed me."

Charlie scoffed. "No he didn't, not really."

Snape took another step forward. "Oh yes, he most certainly did."

"So?" But Charlie raised his wand again, suddenly looking a bit nervous.

"I said rather a lot of filthy things about you, Mr. Weasley. Things I pulled completely out of the blue, I might add, about how you like to fuck."

"Yeah, because you're completely mental! You don't know a thing about me, and you made me out to be some pervert who'd fuck _you_?"

"It was quite entertaining, really," Snape continued, ignoring him, "to think of the most utterly perverted things, things that are quite illegal in some countries, things you would never want your _mother_ to know you were doing, and to tell Lupin that you, Charlie Weasley, _adored_ those things, and only used me in your desperation to get them."

"You're a _liar_, Snape! God, would you shut the fuck up?" He pointed his wand and aimed a Silencing spell, but Snape simply waved his hand as if batting away a pesky fly and continued talking.

"He believed every word I told him, Mr. Weasley, and do you know why?"

Charlie launched another spell, this one aimed to wrap a gag around Snape's mouth and bind his hands behind his back. Once again, Snape simply held up a hand, and the hex was deflected.

"I asked you a question," he said softly, and Charlie stared at him, then back down at his wand.

"No," Charlie muttered, his tone sulky. "I don't know why."

"Because he knows that you don't care who you're with. All you care about is getting off, and not getting bored before you do. It very well could have been me, Mr. Weasley, and if you were promised a fuck at the end of it, you would have agreed."

"I would not!" Charlie shouted. "I would _never _fuck you! I don't fuck just anyone, you know. And anyway, I'm with Remus now. He's the only one I want."

"Ah, of course," Snape said, his lips twisting into a sneer. "Because he no longer wants you."

"Yes, he does."

Snape licked his lips, dropping his voice to a low purr. "And why, Mr. Weasley, would he want to be with someone who would beg for it from anyone who got him hard, at any time, in any manner offered?"

Charlie was really getting angry now. "Look, Snape, you can shut the fuck up, all right? I told you: I have standards."

"I think I can prove that you don't."

"I– what?"

"I think I can prove," Snape repeated, "that you do _not_ have any standards, that you do _not_ have any loyalty to Lupin, and that you _will_ get hard for anyone." He paused. "_Even me_."

Charlie's eyes widened, but then he shook his head, chuckling. "You're on, old man," he taunted, raising his arms out to the sides to put himself on display. "Give it your best shot. But be warned." His face twisted into an ugly snarl as he enunciated every word. "I don't get off on slimy, old, _traitors_."

Behind the door, Remus had to stifle a gasp. This wasn't any Charlie he thought he knew.

"Is that so?" drawled Snape, his eyes glittering. "Let's see about that, shall we?" He didn't give Charlie time to respond. With a wave of his hand and a fierce look of determination on his face, he muttered a soft word: "_Incarcerous_!"

Charlie flew back against the wall as silky ropes snaked around him, holding his arms and legs in place. "What the fuck!" he cried, struggling to free himself. He tried a few wandless spells, but none seemed to work. "Are you crazy?" he hollered at Snape.

"Relax, Mr. Weasley. Just want to be sure you won't cheat by touching yourself."

"I told you," Charlie spat. "There's nothing you could do that would make me want to have anything to do with you, and you need to go tell Remus right now that you made it all up, that I never wanted you– Ah!"

With another lazy wave of his hand from across the room, Snape pulled Charlie's trousers open, exposing his soft prick.

The stream of profanity that left Charlie's mouth was really rather enlightening, Remus thought from his place behind the door. He had never heard words quite like that before, and he made a mental note to ask Jeremy for clarification of a few definitions later. For now, he could hardly believe his eyes. Snape certainly seemed to have a thing for bondage. He _knew_ he should interrupt now and call this whole game to a halt, but he still just couldn't do it. He was too curious. Was Snape right, and Charlie only wanted to be with Remus after he knew that every other man in the world wanted it, too? He pressed his cheek right up to the door and squinted through the crack for a better look.

"So," Snape began, leaning casually against the opposite counter and smirking at Charlie. "Let's start with the first _lie_ I told Lupin about you." The way he dragged out the word indicated quite plainly that he considered it to be anything but. "It was twilight, near your Horntail pens."

"You've never seen my Horntail pens!" Charlie protested. "You have no idea what you're–"

"_Silencio_!" Snape muttered, waving his hand half-heartedly again. Charlie fell silent, glaring at him. "Much better. Now, as I was saying, you were up against a wall near the pen, with your shirt off and your trousers only barely pulled down – just enough, that is. I was behind you," he added. "Fucking you."

Charlie's mouth was a thin line.

"The fucking in itself wasn't too extraordinary, really," Snape continued, gesturing to Charlie's still-soft prick, "and I see you agree. Although you did rather enjoy it, the feel of me pushing into you from behind, fucking you against that wall until the building shook. You weren't anything special, just another tight arse, but it was enough to get me off. I came inside you that night, marking you as filthy and soiled."

Charlie's nostrils flared, his lips still pressed together.

"And that's all I wanted from you," Snape added. "After I came, I got out of you as quickly as I could, zipped up, and walked away."

Charlie's eyes widened, and Remus had to bite back a whimper at the memory of that scene Snape had shown him. Hearing him describe it this way, Remus almost didn't care that it had never happened. It still presented an incredibly arousing image.

"Oh, you're wondering if you got off?" Snape continued, in reply to Charlie's angry, muffled attempts to speak. "Only because you did it yourself. You turned around and yelled at me for walking away, but you were so hard by then it was difficult to be really angry, and especially not with my come still dripping out of you."

Remus gripped the door frame.

"You made yourself come, all the while yelling at me about how much you hated me, and how much you loved the things I did to your body – _every time_ I did them."

Charlie's face was coloured with rage and – Remus suspected – arousal, and his cock was showing a definite interest in the proceedings by now, despite his obvious efforts to remain unaffected.

"But I see that didn't quite do the trick, did it? No, you would never get aroused by any story about fucking the likes of _me_, would you, Mr. Weasley?" He ran his eyes over Charlie's body from across the kitchen, taking in his swelling cock with a small smirk. "Perhaps another story, then? There's the one in which you were down on all fours, and I fucked you up the arse while you sucked another man's cock."

Charlie closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, and Remus almost felt sorry for him.

"Have you ever taken part in a threesome like that, Mr. Weasley?" Snape said smoothly. "Of course you have. Silly question. Do you enjoy the feeling of being penetrated by two cocks at the same time? It's a challenge to maintain an adequate rhythm and level of suction on the cock in your mouth, while being buggered senseless by the man behind you, isn't it?"

Remus fought down an unbearable surge of arousal at the thought of Snape in the middle of a threesome like that, the thought that he knew exactly what that felt like. He had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from moaning.

"But it is so terribly arousing for the other parties, to watch you getting fucked from both sides. In the story I told Lupin about it, you were moaning like a shameless whore around that other man's cock while also clenching your arse around mine. You came first, in fact – your cock so hard from the two of us using you like that that you just couldn't hold out. You came all over the floor, without a hand on you."

Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, and Remus could see that he was trying desperately to shut out the words and keep his cock flaccid, but it wasn't working. Oh _god_, it wasn't working at all. His erection swelled up from his trousers now, thick and red, and Remus marvelled at both his own control and Snape's that they hadn't stalked over to the kid and fucked him into the kitchen wall by now.

Snape cocked his head, glancing down Charlie's body. "Surely you aren't aroused by my stories, Mr. Weasley? After all, they are nothing but lies, not anything you would ever actually _do_ – especially not with me. You have made that very plain."

A soft whimper escaped Charlie's mouth through the silencing spell.

"Perhaps it's time to see just how dirty you are," Snape said softly, his voice low and silky. "Just how hard you can get from the thought of doing things you insist you would _never_ do – and never let _me_ do to you."

Charlie's face was tight, his chest heaving.

"It began in a shower stall, Mr. Weasley. A large one – large enough for all your dragon keeper friends. There was water everywhere, and steam, and you were naked. The water felt lovely, didn't it? It ran down your body so nicely, over your cock, and down the cleft of your arse – can you still feel that?"

Remus could hardly stand it. His hand flew to his trousers and he _pressed_ into his groin, desperately trying to keep himself from coming. There would be no way of hiding that sound, and if either of the men in the kitchen knew he'd been listening, he suspected there would be hell to pay.

"I was there with you, also with my clothes off, of course, and I knew what you wanted. I knew how much you enjoyed the feel of the water, Mr. Weasley, the feel of that soft wetness drenching you, pouring off your body, and you _wanted that_ from me. It's a difficult balance, you know, to do it before one gets too hard. You backed up against the wall and beckoned me towards you. It was endearing, really, that crook of your finger, and who was I to say no?"

Remus was so hard he wanted to cry, and _Charlie_… god. Charlie's face was so flushed he looked feverish, and the cock jutting out from his trousers was hard as iron and leaking copiously. He looked so incredibly aroused, and incredibly miserable, that Remus could hardly believe Snape had the bollocks to continue this. It was clear he had won. But he kept going.

"Have you ever been pissed on, Mr. Weasley?" asked Snape softly, and Charlie squeezed his eyes shut further, shaking his head. "I'm surprised. I must admit, I assumed it would be something you'd enjoy. Well, at any rate, in the story I told Lupin, you did enjoy it very much. You let me drench you completely, the stream jetting hard against your cock until you couldn't help but come from the pressure. You were filthy, you know," Snape added in a lower voice. "Disgusting and _filthy_, writhing against the shower wall covered in my piss and your own come."

There was nothing for it. Remus tore his trousers open and wrapped his hand around his cock, almost sobbing with relief at the contact. He didn't even care if they heard him at this point; any story or action involving _Snape_ and _sex_ was apparently all it took to get him off. The way he was reducing Charlie to a quivering mess was so arousing Remus could only bite his lip and stroke himself furiously, desperate to come.

"After I was drained, I turned you around and fucked you into the wall, by the way," Snape added, and Remus was done for, squeezing his hand around his cock and clenching his jaw as he came in hot waves over his fist, with such ferocity he thought he might black out. He swayed behind the door, pushing his free hand into the wall of the staircase to steady himself as his release washed over him.

As he came back to himself, he realised two things: one, Snape either had an astonishingly active imagination or a desperately debauched past; and two, Remus would be _goddamned_ if he was going to let Snape get away with judging his own sexual proclivities when _this_ was the kind of scenario Snape could conjure on demand.

He peered back through the door to find Snape waving his hand at Charlie again and cancelling the Silencing spell – but not the bonds.

"Fucking, _fucking _hell," Charlie gasped, his eyes fixed on Snape. "You miserable _fucking_ bastard…"

Snape walked towards him with slow, deliberate steps, stopping mere inches in front of him and gazing down at his angry red prick. "Tell me what you want, Mr. Weasley," he said silkily.

"I want – _fuck_ – all right, all right, you fucking win, you win, just– get me off."

"Tell me you want me," he said softly.

"I– okay, fine: I want you. Look, just–" He tugged at the ties binding his wrists.

"Tell me–" Snape stepped even closer, so that his robes were brushing the tip of Charlie's cock and his breath was right at Charlie's ear – "you will fuck anything that moves."

"What? Snape, for _fuck's sake_, just–"

"Tell me," Snape continued, his voice rising, "that you understand what a miserable, selfish little sod you are, taking a man who was prepared to give you _everything_ and spitting it back in his face."

"Who, you? Are you crazy? Come on, Snape, I told you I'd let you– Look, just touch my fucking prick– "

Snape's voice rose to a dull roar, and Charlie winced at each word bellowed in his ear. "He is loyal, and kind, and he would have followed you to the ends of the earth. _You_! A stupid, arrogant little prick who will get hard from the mere _thought _of sex with strangers or even enemies. You, who has _no idea_ what loyalty is, and so help me Mr. Weasley, I will have the Dark Lord himself seek you out if you go _anywhere_ near Remus Lupin again."

Behind the door, Remus's heart stopped. His head filled with noise and he could no longer hear Charlie's protests. After a moment he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door, and acting on what impulse he didn't know, he dashed up the stairs again and plastered himself against the wall around the corner.

A few seconds later, Snape marched up the stairs and turned towards the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

* * *

**Part 27**

Pairing: Remus/Charlie  
Kink: Bondage, delayed orgasm, masturbation, voyeurism, some dirty talk. Very tiny references to watersports and group sex

*

Remus stood at the top of the stairs for another few minutes, trying to calm his breathing and wrap his mind around what had just happened. Had Snape really defended him to Charlie like that? He briefly considered going after Snape, but then he would have to admit he had overheard the confrontation, and he wasn't sure what Snape's reaction to that would be. Remus couldn't quite bear the thought of being yelled at again. He would go to see Snape later – on his own terms.

For the time being, there was a half-naked and desperately hard redhead tied up in the kitchen, and despite the things Charlie had put him through, Remus didn't quite have the heart to leave him there for his mother to find. He performed a quick cleaning charm on himself to erase the evidence of how much he had _enjoyed_ the tales Snape had told Charlie, refastened his trousers, and crept back down the kitchen stairs.

When he pushed the door back, he found that Charlie had managed to Summon his wand from the floor and was desperately trying to use it to release the bonds at his wrists and ankles. The angle at which his wand hand was tied, however, made that virtually impossible, and the best he could do was shoot sparks out in the opposite direction.

He looked up in alarm when Remus entered, but as soon as he saw who it was, his face shifted to relief, then through to embarrassment.

"Good morning," Remus said, a hint of a smile on his face as he let his eyes fall down Charlie's body, taking in the bonds, the open trousers, and the still-hard cock.

"Remus, thank god," said Charlie with a sigh. "Can you get me down from here? Fuck, I thought you were going to be my bloody _mother_ walking in."

"Rather lucky I'm not," he replied sternly, furrowing his brows. "What happened?" He was rather curious about how Charlie would answer.

"Just– _fuck_." He shook his head. "_Please_ get me down first? I was always bollocks at wandless magic, and I can't– get–" He tugged his wrist against the bindings again, trying to get better aim with his wand, but it was hopeless. He sighed, turning pleading eyes on Remus.

Remus pulled his wand out but directed it towards the door instead, performing a quick locking and silencing spell. He was a bit surprised Snape hadn't done the same thing, but then again, he supposed Snape didn't care too much about Molly or anyone else potentially walking in. It wasn't _Snape _tied to the wall with his prick out, after all.

Charlie watched him perform the spells with widening eyes, and a slow smile spread across his face. "Ah," he purred. "Like what you see, do you? Come on, then." He beckoned with his head. "I've been miserable without you, you know. Came back here to see you, since you left so quickly last week." He sighed as Remus stepped towards him. "Love the way you touch me…"

Remus smiled wistfully as he walked towards Charlie. "Do you?" he asked.

"Always, Remus," Charlie replied, his features alight with that endearing, puppy dog face that knocked Remus's defences right over every time.

Remus took another step forward, his eyes falling to Charlie's cock. His erection had wilted a bit from the gap of time between the height of Snape's stories and now, but it was still gorgeous, thick and hard as it rose out from his pants. Remus reached out with his index finger and gently traced a line up the underside of it, leaving Charlie shuddering as he closed his eyes.

"God, Remus, I need to come," he murmured. "_Please_?"

Remus's lone finger circled the tip, pushing gently past the slit to release some of the moisture there, then spreading it around the silky head of Charlie's cock. He really was beautiful like this – no red-blooded human being could deny that.

"_Remus_," begged Charlie, his knees beginning to buckle.

But Remus continued his slow exploration, his moistened finger sliding down the top side of Charlie's shaft now, the texture of the skin sending little sparks of excitement through Remus's hand and up his arm. His own cock began to twitch a bit, despite his recent release behind the kitchen door.

Charlie was silent now, biting his lip and trembling as he watched Remus's finger glide over him.

Remus reached the base and threaded his fingers in the thatch of hair there, moving down around the shaft until he reached Charlie's balls, tight and desperate under his touch. He cupped them gently and gave a brief squeeze, just a whisper of pressure, then let his fingers sweep over them, back up the shaft with a feather-light touch, and finally away from Charlie entirely.

Remus let his hand linger in the air in front of Charlie for a moment, his eyes fixed on the younger man before dropping it back to the side. "You know how much I adore your cock," he murmured, and Charlie let out the breath he'd been holding, his chest heaving.

"Oh god, Remus, not now – don't play with me now."

"Not playing," Remus replied softly. "Just thinking."

Charlie groaned in frustration.

"You know how much I love fucking you, too, don't you?"

Charlie nodded, swallowing hard.

"You're utterly gorgeous, you know that." He let his eyes sweep over Charlie's body again, taking in his muscled arms, his open trousers, and the way his tight t-shirt was pulled up a bit to expose his taut stomach. "Fucking you is like a gift from the gods, really. The way you move when I'm inside you makes me _crazy_ – the way your back flexes and your hips grind against me. And you always whisper to me, teasing me, trying to get me to fuck you harder, or faster." He paused and licked his lips. "_Or deeper_."

Charlie's head fell back against the wall, a low moan escaping his lips. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I don't mean to torture you," Remus said sincerely, backing away and taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I just want to know something."

Charlie gave him a desperate look, his eyes wild. "_Anything_," he promised.

Remus folded his hands on the table. "I love your cock, I won't lie about that," he began in a low voice, "and I _love_ fucking you." He paused. "But tell me what else I should love about you."

Charlie was silent for a long moment. "What?" he finally answered, his voice quiet. "What does that mean?"

"What sort of books do you like?" Remus prompted.

"What sort of–" Charlie squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard. "Mysteries, I guess. Murders in castles with five hundred guests, and you have to figure out who did it – that sort of thing." His tone was clipped, with his frustration clear on his face. "And Quidditch magazines, dangerous creatures spell books, stuff like that. Is _that_ what you want to talk about right now?"

"Mysteries," Remus mused. "I've always preferred historical fiction. King Arthur and the like. It's entertaining to see how the Muggles explain away magic in history, I've always thought."

Charlie made a small sound of annoyance, and Remus looked up at him again.

"What about music?" he prompted. "What do you like?"

"I don't _know_," Charlie moaned. "Stuff from the clubs in Bucharest. House, trance, whatever. I'll take you sometime," he added, narrowing his eyes. "Let you fuck me against the wall and see if anyone notices."

"Mm." Remus nodded absently. "I'm more of a jazz man myself. The really old kind – Red Allen, Joe Oliver… First wave, you know?" He smiled, bringing his hand up to his mouth to do a bit of air-trumpet. "Nothing like those old records," he declared with a nostalgic shake of his head. "Can practically _hear _the smoke and the liquor in the room."

"Remus," Charlie interrupted, "this getting-to-know-you stuff is really fun and everything, but can we do it later? You seem to be ignoring the fact that I'm hard as a rock, tied to a wall, and that locking spell isn't going to keep hungry people out of here forever!"

Remus sighed and nodded. "One more question," he promised, ignoring Charlie's loud sigh of exasperation. He leaned forward. "What do you want to do with your life?"

Charlie's head made a great _thud_ as it hit the wall.

"Do you want to stay with the dragons – maybe in administration after you're too old for the physical work? We've never really talked about your plans for–"

"Remus," Charlie gritted out, his eyes blazing. "My only goal in life right now is to _get off_, so please, for the love of god and fuck, would you please please _please_ get your mouth or your hand or – god help me – your arse over here _now_."

Remus paused.

"I'll make it worth your while later, I _swear_, I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want, just–"

With a heavy sigh and a wave of his wand, Remus released the bonds. Charlie's arms fell back down and he let out a groan of relief as one hand flew to his cock.

"God, _yes_," he breathed as he gripped himself and pumped furiously, his mind immediately on the task at hand, it seemed. "You know what we should try sometime, Remus?" he whispered through his ragged breathing.

Remus shook his head with a small sigh.

"_Pissing_. I've– heard about it a bit, and it sounds – _god_ – really hot." He groaned as his fist moved faster, his thick cock sliding through his fingers as Remus watched from across the room with a sort of curious detachment. "We could do it– in the shower," Charlie continued, his eyes closed. "You'd make me come from – _ah_ – pissing on me. Supposed to feel really good." He moaned again, his back arching against the wall. "Or a threesome – we could do that. Do you remember that night with the guys in the steam room? God, you were so gorgeous. Let's do that again, or a threesome, yeah, you could fuck me and I'd– someone else would fuck my mouth, and– oh _god_–"

Remus watched as Charlie's release slammed through him at last, his legs shaking and his cock spurting thick and white over his hand. Deep groans spilled from his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut, his hand slowing down as it pumped every last drop from his prick. He was lovely, make no mistake about that – like a centrefold of a wank magazine, thickly muscled and posed up against the wall like that, on display for Remus's pleasure.

But the pleasure he felt was minimal. He knew where Charlie had gotten those fantasies from, and he knew that even if he agreed to try them – even if they produced the most blistering orgasms of his life – he would still wake up the next morning and Charlie would want something new, different, _more_. He was like a child begging for a puppy, and once he got it, all he wanted was a rabbit, or a kitten, or a goldfish.

Remus rose from his chair and walked over to where Charlie was slumped against the wall, cheeks flushed and cock still hanging out. Remus muttered a cleaning charm at him and he opened his eyes a fraction, gazing at Remus from under heavy lids and smiling lazily.

Remus leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. "You're _gorgeous_, darling, you know that," he murmured. "But… I don't want to do those things." He pulled back to gauge Charlie's reaction.

As predicted, Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Figures," he muttered, buttoning his trousers. He ran a hand through his hair as he straightened up. "Well, okay," he said more clearly, "I should get back to the colony anyway. Just, you know, came to see how you're doing."

"I'm doing fine," said Remus firmly, "_on my own_."

Charlie looked up at him.

"We've had a good time," he added, "but let's just leave it at that."

"Let's just…" Charlie's mouth fell open as the slow crease of comprehension spread over his face. Remus wondered if he was recalling any of the things Snape had said to him, or simply their conversation of several weeks ago.

"Charlie," Remus pressed, squeezing his arm, "you want me to desire you, and that's fine – everyone wants that. But you don't really want_ me_."

"I might," said Charlie, crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

"You're my early mid-life crisis," Remus said, smiling, "but neither of us really wants me going to trance clubs with you and your friends in Bucharest."

Charlie gave a soft laugh at that, shaking his head. "Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before, except… different?"

"Because we have." Remus dropped his hand from Charlie's arm and returned to his chair at the table, rubbing at his eyes. God, he hadn't even had his coffee yet this morning. "Your tact could use a little work, quite frankly, but essentially you were right: we aren't really very compatible – outside the bedroom, definitely, but also sometimes even inside it."

Charlie puffed out his cheeks and exhaled, then walked over and took the chair across from Remus, leaning his arms on the table. "I do like having sex with you, though," he said matter-of-factly. "I mean, you've gotten really good lately."

Remus laughed, pushing down his gut answer which was, _You like having sex with anyone_. "I do like having sex with you, too," he admitted instead, "but that's not quite enough anymore. I want to be in love with the person I like having sex with, and… I'm just not in love with you."

Charlie paused for several seconds, his brow furrowed, then he nodded. "That's… yeah, okay. That's a good way to put it." He was silent for a moment before raising his head again. "Did you _really_ fuck my brother?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"Well." Remus fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "Yes."

"Like… up the arse?"

"Yes."

Charlie glared at him. "You said _no_ before."

"Ah. Well, things have changed since then."

"I see. And… Fleur too?"

"Now look, some things are really just private, and I don't think we need to–"

"All right, all right, do you think I'm crazy? I'd never tell her I know. She's really scary." Charlie paused again. "Jeremy? I wasn't seeing things?"

"Oh no, that definitely happened. Several times."

"Who else at the camp?"

"Um. Claude. Stuart and John together. Sort of watched Claude and Aaron…"

"God. Ian?"

"No, no, not Ian. What do you take me for?"

"I think he's been shagging Jeremy, actually," Charlie mused, tapping his fingers on the table. "They're both acting very strangely. If you ask Ian something like, 'Where's the extra detergent?' he'll say, 'Why are you asking me? I told you I don't date the staff!' and run off."

Remus laughed, and Charlie broke into a grin.

"Well, old man," he announced, "it sounds like you've had quite the mid-life crisis."

Remus buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. "_I have_," he mumbled.

"Where does Snape fit in, by the way?"

Remus looked up, thought for a moment, then pursed his lips. "Nowhere," he said, then he glared at Charlie suspiciously. "_Why_?" he asked, and Charlie shrugged.

"No reason. Just think he might have a thing for you."

Remus dropped his head back to his hands. "No," he said. "Don't worry about Snape. This doesn't have anything to do with him." For some reason it seemed important to Remus that Charlie accept that they were simply incompatible, and not have him leave only because of Snape's threats.

"Yeah, okay." Remus heard Charlie's chair scrape the floor as he got up from the table, then he felt a hand ruffling his hair. It slid down to the back of his neck and squeezed gently, and Remus looked up again.

"Just… don't believe everything you hear about me, yeah?" he said, and Remus thought he sounded a bit sad. "I like to have a good time, but I'm not a total–" He waved his hand in the air – "whatever you think I am."

Remus leaned into his hand a bit and closed his eyes. "I know you're not," he murmured.

"So. See you around?" Charlie asked, a wistful smile on his face.

Remus nodded. "Yeah. See you around."

Charlie was almost at the door when something else occurred to Remus, and he had to fight back a grin. "Hey, Charlie?" he called, and the other man turned back to him. "What _were_ you doing tied to the wall with your cock out, if I may ask?"

Charlie's eyes widened and he flushed to the roots of his hair. "Um, yeah," he stammered. "That's a… really long story. If we're not sleeping together anymore, can we pretend I don't have to tell you?"

He laughed, leaning back in his chair. "All right. But just be thankful I wasn't your mother."

"I always am, Remus," Charlie called with a chuckle, unlocking the door and heading up the stairs. "I always am."

Alone in the kitchen, Remus allowed himself a moment to sit and feel a general sense of contentment wash over him. He felt light, as though an anchor had been lifted from his feet and he was floating freely above his own life, finally able to look down on it, see where it had gone off course, and patch it back up. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he knew exactly what he wanted – and who he wanted.

The problem, of course, was to figure out where that person might be at this time of day – especially after the episode with Charlie. Remus had a quick cup of tea and a piece of toast, grabbed his cloak, and headed for the front door, preparing to Apparate to Hogwarts.

* * *

**Part 28**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Kink: Light D/s; a slightly kinky version of oral sex; brief references to past feather play (and many of Remus's other escapades so far)

*

Snape was at his desk when Remus arrived at his dungeon office and pushed open the slightly ajar door.

"Severus," he said softly, hating the way he sounded so nervous, and Snape glanced up.

His face, as usual, was unreadable as he paused, appraising Remus in the doorway. "Lupin."

Remus cleared his throat. "Are you busy?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

Snape glared. "_Yes_. What do you want? I thought I told you not to come back here."

Remus moved into the room and closed the door behind him. "No, you told me to get out. I understood that to mean it was only applicable to that particular day."

"You understood wrong." Snape returned to the parchment in front of him.

Remus sighed, letting his eyes rest on Snape. _Bollocks_. So much for the easy reunion he'd planned after overhearing Snape's confrontation with Charlie. "I'd like to talk to you," he said.

"No, you'd like to fuck me," replied Snape, casually flipping the parchment over and jotting a note on the back.

"I– pardon?"

Snape finally looked up. "Do you deny that?"

"Well, no, I suppose I don't." His voice dropped. "You know how much I've enjoyed that, and I believe you have as well." He sighed at Snape's frown. "But I mostly came here to talk to you."

"We have nothing to talk about," said Snape curtly. "For some reason you are intent on sleeping your way through most of Europe, and I am simply the latest in a long line of your conquests." He paused. "_Congratulations_. But you may move on now. I have no further need for your… services."

Remus felt all the air leave his lungs in a rush. Was _that_ what Snape thought? That the memories he'd pilfered of Remus's sexual escapades with other men indicated that Snape was just another quick fuck, a stranger to get off with? The very thought that Snape could believe such a thing, after everything Remus had given him – trusting him and letting him inside Remus's mind even _after_ that trust had been abused – made him suddenly angry.

"You had no right to those memories," Remus declared, "and you have no right to presume to _know me_, or know anything about my feelings for you, based on those memories."

Snape glared at him.

"Besides," Remus continued, "you were the one who told me that memory can be manipulated, that it isn't _fact_. There are stories behind each of those scenes. There's–" He struggled for the word – "_context_. Explanations."

"And you were the one who told me that _desire_ can be manipulated," Snape sneered. "Did you not?"

"My desire for you was, and _is_, genuine," Remus insisted, not knowing what else to say. He moved forward until he was standing in front of Snape's desk. "You know that."

"Your desire for _Black_ was genuine," Snape snarled. "Your desire for Weasley was genuine. You forget what I've seen, Lupin!" He rose from the chair, black eyes fixed on Remus. "Your desire for anyone who will spread his – or _her_ – legs for you is completely and _incontrovertibly_ genuine."

"You _felt_ it," Remus said slowly, his voice low. "You were there with me, Severus, and you felt how deeply, and how honestly, _I want you_."

Snape paused, and Remus pressed his advantage.

"I've been with other men, and yes, even some women. I don't deny that, and even if you had _asked_ me outright about it, I would not have lied to you." He stepped around the desk, stopping just in front of Snape. "I've been with more than one man at once. I have watched other men masturbate or have sex in front of me. I have fucked men while I knew someone else was watching me."

Snape looked away, his nostrils flaring. Remus stepped closer.

"I have been tied up, collared, chained, and done the same to various partners. I have fantasised about fucking a man in my wolf form, although no," he added, "I've never actually done it."

Snape closed his eyes, his chest heaving.

"I've had a man's cock in my mouth while my cock was in his. I've been with men I just met, and strangers whose names I still don't know. I use protection spells, and I ensure that my own safety, and the safety of my partners, is my utmost concern. In sum, Severus," he concluded, "I _have_ slept my way through most of Europe, but do you know what?"

Snape glared at him, his face a mask, and Remus leaned in close to his ear. "After all the people I've been with, and all the sexual things I've done, the most erotic experiences of my life – the ones for which I would trade in all the others in a heartbeat – have always been with you."

He heard Snape suck in a breath, and suddenly it made sense – something clicked into place. Acting on instinct before he could think it through, Remus dropped to his knees before Snape and gently bowed his head.

He waited.

After several agonising seconds he felt Snape's hand in his hair, and then fingers slipping down his face to tilt his chin up.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked softly, his eyes burning.

"Do what you want with me," Remus whispered, "but don't send me away."

"Your trust is misplaced."

"No," Remus insisted. "It isn't."

Snape was silent, but Remus recognised the currents of his breathing. It was Snape at his most restrained, refusing to admit what he wanted, and Remus had seen him like this all too often. He needed to break down Snape's defences again – permanently, this time.

Remus tentatively reached up for Snape's belt. "May I?" he asked softly. Snape gazed down at him, and then gave a single, nearly imperceptible nod of his head. The belt unlatched easily, and Remus slid the buttons of Snape's trousers open, easing the material down his hips.

"Wait."

Remus paused, and Snape aimed a locking spell at the door, then sank back down into his desk chair. He held his hand out to Remus and made a small, beckoning gesture, and Remus shuffled forward on his knees. He dared not speak as Snape lifted his cock out and began to stroke, his hand running up the shaft in slow, fluid motions until it was fully hard.

Remus was torn between looking into Snape's eyes and watching the motions of his hand, and he finally settled for alternating between the two. "May I?" he asked again, his voice husky as he tried to wet his dry mouth.

Snape nodded again, that single, brief movement, and lifted his hand away.

Remus raised his eyes to Snape's and held the gaze, making sure Snape was watching him carefully, then he clasped his hands behind his back. Snape inhaled sharply at the sight, then gave another curt nod. He lifted his prick again as Remus leaned forward, guiding it into Remus's mouth and sliding it between eager lips before moving his hand away again.

Remus immediately moaned around the head, because he had never tasted Snape's cock before and it caused a wave of almost virginal excitement in him. Snape was large – he'd already known that – and the feel of his thick, heavy cock sliding into Remus's mouth was at once a challenge and a thrill. He took only a bit in at first, humming around the head and pulling back a fraction before pushing forward again, covering almost half of it in his wet mouth. He breathed in deeply through his nose, finding the scent of Snape's cock and the feel of it against his tongue to be deeply arousing.

Snape neither spoke nor moved as Remus's head sank further into his lap, but his hands gripped the arms of the chair. Remus could hear his breathing quicken and become erratic with each tiny thrust of his hips, each push of his cock into Remus's mouth.

Locking his hands behind his back had possibly not been a great idea, as he longed to circle a thumb and forefinger around the base of Snape's cock to better control it. He honoured his implicit promise not to, however, and worked to tighten his lips to steadily guide Snape's movements.

He was pleased to discover that his guess about Snape's aptitude – and indeed _preference_ – for dominance was correct, though. It made sense, in hindsight: in every single one of their erotic encounters so far, Snape had been in control. The entire idea of the 'lessons' had been designed to keep Snape in charge – the initial projection of false memories into Remus's mind; the fantasy scenarios with Charlie in which Snape controlled the younger man's reactions like a puppet master; the maddeningly light touch of the feather that had Remus writhing and begging for more.

His tongue pressed firmly against the underside of Snape's hard shaft now as Remus worked to open his throat. Above him, Snape began to moan softly.

It had all crested that one afternoon with the collar, when Snape had literally held Remus's life in his hands, and his reaction to that extreme dominance, and such extreme trust on Remus's part, had been an arousal so deep he had given himself over to it entirely, fucking Remus through the floor and then rocking together with him through that tender, erotic moment of release before Charlie had interrupted them.

Then, after Remus's return from Romania, Snape had used his skill so masterfully that Remus still wasn't sure how it had all happened, but the sex had been so incredible because it had unfolded on Snape's terms, at a point when the conditions for his surrender had all been met. He was not a man who would stand for being tricked, or coerced, or cuckolded. To do it once was to lose his trust forever, and in Snape's mind, Remus decided, that must have been at the root of his reaction to Remus's sexual history.

Remus squeezed his fingers together behind his back now as he pushed forward again, relaxing his throat and taking Snape's cock in deep. He felt it glide past the roof of his mouth as it slid in, Remus's lips stretched impossibly wide around him. Snape let out a small gasp, and Remus knew he was watching every movement. His lips moved back again, releasing all but the very tip as Remus swallowed quickly and prepared to take him in again. Snape was at his mercy; he could feel it in the way the man's thighs trembled under Remus's shoulders.

The pace gradually increased, Remus's hands beginning to prickle in their position as he bobbed forward rapidly, taking Snape deep in his throat and then releasing him again, sucking at him and letting his tongue exert steady pressure against the shaft.

"_Remus_…" Snape whispered desperately, and Remus knew he had won, knew Snape was finished, because he never used his first name like that, _never_, unless he was beyond all rational thought and his emotions had been laid bare.

The first spasm began on a deep thrust in, and Remus felt the spray hit the back of his throat. He eased up and clamped his lips _hard_ around Snape, sucking and swallowing as hot pulses filled his mouth. The sounds falling from Snape's lips were unbearably erotic, soft gasps and moans of pleasure as he clutched the arms of the chair. Remus imagined his knuckles were white and his cheeks flushed as he pumped mercilessly into Remus's mouth, giving in to his desires and letting himself come as hard as he could.

When he felt Snape relax again in the chair, Remus slowly slid his mouth down the softening shaft, pausing to give one last tiny _suck_ at the head that made Snape inhale sharply, then he pulled away and sat back on his heels. He unclasped his hands from behind his back and rose to his feet, Snape watching him from behind dark eyes, his lips slightly parted as he tried to catch his breath.

Remus leaned over him, placing a hand on each of the arms of the chair and letting his mouth fall to the shell of Snape's ear. "I will give you everything," he whispered, "just as you asked, but you must do the same for me." He let his nose brush against the ear as he took a slow, deep breath, speaking with careful enunciation of each syllable. "_Everything_ includes trust, desire, and respect, Severus. And _nothing_ is fodder for manipulation anymore." He straightened up again and stepped backwards, allowing Snape his space so he wouldn't feel threatened by their positions.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Black?" he asked suspiciously.

Remus shook his head. "I am not in love with him."

Snape paused. "Weasley?" he murmured.

"No," Remus said firmly, eyes intent on Snape. "_You_."

Snape took another deep breath and gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, then gathered himself and rose, quickly muttering a cleaning charm and refastening his trousers. In five seconds flat he was once again the menacing Potions master, all evidence erased that he had just been balls deep in Remus's mouth, moaning his name and coming hard down his throat. "I have a class to teach," he said softly. He stepped towards Remus, coming closer and closer until he was only inches away, his robes brushing against Remus's and his breath warm against Remus's cheek. He parted his lips as though to speak, but the words never came.

Remus held his breath and waited, desperate to feel Snape's lips on his, or Snape's words in his ear, but Snape simply stood there, breathing softly. After a long moment he closed his eyes and swallowed, then turned on his heel and strode to the door. He paused briefly to give Remus a last glance over his shoulder, dark eyes once again unreadable, then he unlocked the door and left.

Remus stood frozen for a moment and then sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples. He didn't know what else he could do to convince Snape that he was sincere. He shook his head a bit as if to clear it, trying to repress the surging of his cock brought on by the feeling of Snape's come in his mouth. He would not stand here and wank in Snape's office – to thoughts of a man who might not want him.

But as he was gathering his robes about him and preparing to leave, his heart heavy and unsure about where, exactly, they had just left things, a flash of something caught his eye.

He crept towards the bookshelf, following the glint of light. Lying across one of the shelves he found the beautiful long feather that Snape had used on him that day, its deep crimson and gold plumage still lovely against the dark wood of the shelf. Remus smiled as he remembered the feel of it against his body, the sure strokes Snape had used to tease and tickle him to the peak of arousal, the blindfold heightening all his senses until he _had_ to come, spilling over his own fist and belly as thoughts of Snape filled his mind.

He closed his eyes for a moment, again trying to control his erection. _Dammit_.

When he opened them again, he had to blink several times at what he was seeing. His mouth fell open and he just stood and _stared_, unable to comprehend the vision of more red and gold peeking out from underneath the feather. With trembling hands he reached up and lifted the feather away, his heart pounding as he gazed at the object that had first caught the light, and his attention.

He didn't know what kind of game Snape was playing at, but he was damned if he would let the man win at it. He ran back to the desk and grabbed a sheet of parchment, tearing off a square and quickly dipping Snape's quill in a nearby bottle of ink. He paused before touching quill to parchment, unsure of what to say. Finally, he decided on a course of action.

_I know who you are, and I know the kinds of stories you tell in your kitchen.  
Masquerade. Tonight at midnight._

He rearranged the items on the shelf so that the feather was no longer obscuring the view, and attached the note. He felt a small thrill rush through him as he headed for the door, and he had to pause again to catch his breath. He took one last glance back before leaving, satisfied that soon, _very soon_, Snape would have to start giving him some answers.

Behind him on the bookshelf, a mask of red and gold stood watch with hollow eyes, flames licking at its porcelain face.

* * *

**Part 29**

Pairing: Remus alone (some thoughts of Snape/Lupin)  
Kink: Sex toys, wanking, voyeurism, brief references to group sex

*

Remus arrived back at Grimmauld Place with his mind whirring and his cock painfully hard. Apparating with an erection was _not_ the most comfortable sensation, as it were, what with the danger of splinching so much more acute.

It would have been nice to wait until this evening, when he could come with Snape's cock buried deep in his arse again and the magic of the masquerade club washing over both of them, but that was ages away. He still had the taste of Snape's come in his mouth, the memory of that thick shaft gliding over his tongue, and now the added knowledge that_ Snape _had been the stranger in the beautiful mask who had fucked Remus into the wall that night so many weeks ago.

There was nothing for it: he _had_ to wank.

He ran up the stairs, locked himself in the loo, stripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower, letting the water heat around him. It slid down his skin in tiny rivulets and prickled at his oversensitive flesh. He backed against the far wall and let the strength of the spray hammer directly against his cock, the vibrations making his eyes roll back in his head. He was just about to give in and wrap his fist around himself when he turned a bit to one side and saw something behind a shampoo bottle.

A giant, purple cock.

Well, no, not a _cock_ per se, but a giant, purple dildo. He choked on a cough of surprise, bending to pick it up and examine it. It was rather beautiful, long and thick, with a silky head and a shallow cup at the base for… He turned it over, his imagination running wild. Ah yes, that must be it – once inserted, the cup must wrap nicely around one's balls. He laughed and shook his head. Sirius was the only other person who used this bathroom, and he must have forgotten to put his toy away.

Finders keepers, Remus could help but think as he soaped the thing up and carefully rinsed it in the hot water, letting his hands run over it and his cock harden even more as he imagined the feel of it inside him. He didn't often indulge in toys, and lately had had no reason, but he was so aroused at the moment that pushing the dildo up his arse while he wanked suddenly seemed like a wonderful idea.

He pushed the curtain aside for a moment and fumbled for a jar of lube in the cabinet drawer, silently thanking Sirius for keeping such necessities easily accessible. He squeezed some onto his hand and massaged it over the dildo, then dropped a hand to his cock and sighed with relief as the soft gel slid over him. He reached back past his balls with his slick fingers, pushing inside himself and spreading the lube as widely as he could.

Satisfied with the preparation and unable to wait any longer, he reached down and gently eased the toy between his legs, running it up and down the cleft of his arse a few times until his knees began to feel weak and his cock throbbed for attention. He steadied the dildo just outside his entrance and slowly began to _push_, gasping as it breached him and slid inside.

The lubricant was a bit thicker than what he was used to, and he could feel it clinging to the toy as each inch disappeared further inside his arse. He tried to go slow, since the dildo really was quite large and he wasn't sure if he'd adequately prepared himself, but once it began to slip in he couldn't stop. It sank deeper and deeper, low moans tumbling from his mouth, until the base fit up against his arse.

He exhaled slowly and glanced down, readjusting his balls to fit snugly into the cup, then gasping again at the soft pressure around them. No wonder Sirius had not been too upset the other day to hear that Remus no longer wanted a romantic relationship with him. This toy was almost better than a human being – not least because it didn't argue with him, or speak in incomprehensible riddles about trust and desire.

Remus muttered a quick spell at the dildo to keep it inside him while freeing his hands. It began to thrust shallowly, and Remus turned himself against the tiled wall, forehead pressed to it and a very dirty fantasy alive in his mind about getting fucked by a perfect stranger in a red and gold mask. One hand dropped to his cock as the other pressed against the wall, barely holding him upright.

Snape had a hell of a lot of explaining to do tonight, beginning with his revulsion at the memory he'd seen of Remus letting the anonymous man fuck him. Maybe Remus would turn the tables this time, as _punishment_. Ooh, yes, he liked that idea. Maybe he would push Snape up against that red velvet wall and make him _beg_, make him whimper and moan and _plead_ for Remus's cock in his arse.

_You see_? Remus would say, his breath hot in Snape's ear. _I could be anyone right now, just a stranger in a mask sinking his cock into you, and you would still love it_…

He spread his legs a little wider now in the shower, muttering another spell to speed the dildo up. It brushed past his prostate over and over again, and Remus's free hand scrabbled at the tile wall, his eyes squeezed shut and the water cascading over his body. His cock was so hard it almost _hurt_, thick and hot in his hand as he fisted it roughly.

As much as he loved the feeling of his cock buried deep inside Snape, he knew that if the man showed up tonight, Remus would have no choice but to let Snape have his way with him, just like that first time. "_Fuck me_," he whispered as the dildo thrust inside him, and all he could see behind his eyes was the eerie red lighting, the crush of bodies around him, and the man in the mask gliding a gloved finger up his cock.

He came with a desperate shout, water streaming over him as his cock pulsed in his hand and thick white streaks shot out of him, coating his fist and spraying the wall in front of him. His arse clenched around the toy and he moaned deeply at feeling so full and hot, and for a moment he wished there was a spell to make the thing ejaculate so he could feel that as well.

But he spiralled down after a moment and blushed at the very thought, giving his head a shake. "Ow, ow," he muttered, casting around his muddled brain for the right charm to stop the damn thing now that it was bumping into his over-stimulated body in a bad way. He finally remembered it and the toy stopped thrusting. He eased it out with small twisting motions, then winced as the excess lube trickled out of him.

He finished washing himself under the rapidly cooling water and stepped from the shower with a sated grin on his face. Tonight was going to be a night to remember. He would make sure of that.

**

The club was just as Remus had remembered it, which surprised him in a way. He had almost expected it to have disappeared back into the parallel universe from whence it had come, thus confirming all his suspicions about the complete suspension of reality that the place evoked.

But the music pulsed gently just as before, a deep, thrumming rhythm that vibrated through him almost without his knowledge. He ordered a drink and stood at the bar, eyes darting around the place for any sign of the red and gold mask – for any sign of Snape.

Remus wore the same mask as before, having paid the hostess a handsome fee for it. He had also carefully dressed himself in the same clothes he'd been wearing that night, eager as he was to recreate the scene in its entirety. He vividly remembered the feeling that had struck him as soon as he'd laid eyes on the stranger in the red and gold mask. There was such depth and intensity to it, even before the kiss, and before the sex, and now Remus wondered how he ever could have thought it was anyone but Snape that could make him feel that way.

11:55pm.

His eyes scanned the crowd, pausing occasionally to watch various couples and groups engaging in the best that anonymous sex had to offer. A woman with long dark hair arched against a wall as a smaller woman kneeled between her legs, tongue lapping at her. In another corner, a blonde woman with a strap-on dildo and a lovely pale yellow mask was fucking a man, her breasts pressed up against his back as her nipples and her cock both brushed against him.

Remus took a deep breath and scanned the room again for Snape, his patience beginning to wear thin and his cock growing hard from all the displays of erotic decadence around him.

Midnight.

Gyrating bodies wrapped in cool fabrics swept past him, moving together to the music. He caught sight of a bare nipple here and a hard cock there; fingers stretched out over skin; lips clamped over various body parts; shapely arses and parted thighs merged with dildos, wings, feathers, and masks. He tried to keep his head clear amid the rising panic. Maybe Snape hadn't seen the note? Maybe he should have left it right on the desk?

Or maybe everything Snape had said had been the truth. He didn't want Remus anymore, and Remus had completely misread the situation. Maybe it had been _Snape _just having a good time, trying for another conquest. Now that he'd conned Remus into his bed, with promises of trust and sincerity and sex so erotic Remus wasn't sure he would ever be the same man – now Snape was done with him.

12:20am.

He gulped back his drink and pushed desperately through the crowded room, eyes frantic for any sign of Snape. After another five minutes he returned to the bar and slumped back against it, his heart heavy and the mask itching his face. He had been _so sure_, but now the truth was more than apparent.

Snape was not coming.

* * *

**Part 30**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Kink: Public sex. Talk of BDSM and group sex  
Warning: Very brief allusions to past non-con

*

At 12:30am, Remus had resigned himself to his fate: against all odds, against all reason and common sense and every single law of the natural universe, he had given up Sirius, the best friend who had adored him since they were children; Charlie, the lusty youth who would have let him act out any sexual fantasy his filthy mind could conjure; Jeremy, the easy-going newcomer who had charmed Remus from the moment they first met; and any other number of gorgeous gay men who wanted him, and instead he had let himself fall in love with _Severus Snape_.

And in the span of a few short weeks he had not only fallen in love, but he'd had his heart broken into a million pieces because of something Snape had said or done – or _failed_ to say or do. Tonight was the final straw. He was alone, disguised, and had never felt more unsure of who he was and who he wanted to be.

Nothing about Snape made sense on its own, but when they were together, Remus _felt_ like they made sense. He had seen Snape at his most vulnerable, when all the masks were torn away and there was only skin, and need, and sweat against the sheets. He had heard Snape call his name, begging for him in a voice he didn't use with anyone else. He had seen the hard lines of Snape's face dissolve in pleasure when he was laid bare, penetrated and pleading for more.

He had _been inside Snape's mind_, felt the depth of emotion that ran through Snape when Remus was near, the obsessive and possessive ferocity with which he claimed Remus as his, going to extreme measures to keep other claimants away, and howling like a wounded animal when he believed Remus might desire any of them instead of him. He had seen everything, felt everything, _promised Snape everything_, and still it wasn't enough. He didn't know what else he could do.

A hand touched his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat, but when he turned, he found only a broad-chested man in a dark leather mask trying to woo him with a seductive pout.

"No thanks," he muttered, turning away, but then several more mysterious, scantily-clad guests approached him. He tried to be polite, but they really started to get on his already-frayed nerves.

He checked his watch again and sighed, feeling his entire body slump in defeat. He began pushing through the crowd to head for the exit. He was hot, and tired, and just wanted to go home now and feel sorry for himself. Another hand landed on his shoulder and he swatted at it.

"Fuck off," he muttered. "I'm not looking."

The hand gripped him tighter, and Remus shrugged his shoulder in annoyance. When it still didn't move, he whirled around.

"Look, I said I wasn't… interested…" His voice trailed off as he gazed at the man behind him, the red and gold mask sweeping across his face just as it did that first night. He had exactly the same reaction to it now as he did then – the slow burn in his chest and the overwhelmingly intense feeling of _recognition_, despite the mask.

Tonight he felt the added sensation of crushing relief wash over him as he gazed into Snape's eyes, wondering how on earth he had ever been so blind as not to recognise them that first time, behind the kitchen door. But he had seen them up close now, had gazed into them in the most intimate way, and he would never forget them again.

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the bodies around them ceasing to matter as their eyes locked, and even without Legilimency Remus thought he could feel everything Snape felt, and hoped it was the same for him.

He wanted to dive into Snape's arms, he wanted to capture his lips, he wanted to lead him to that back room again and bend over for him – all at once. But in his jumbled mind the only thing he could think to say was, "You're late."

Snape's tense jaw and shoulders seemed to relax, his lip curling up a bit. "This eyeliner is hell to get right," he said softly.

Remus choked back a half-laugh and half-sob as he raised his hand, tracing the cheek of Snape's mask just under his eye. "It's beautiful," he murmured.

Snape captured the hand in his own and brought it to his lips, resting Remus's fingertips there and inhaling deeply.

"I didn't think you were coming." They had to lean in close to each other to be heard amidst the music and pulsating bodies, giving them an odd sense of intimacy despite the public space.

Snape gripped his hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I didn't either." He gazed at Remus again and suddenly Remus couldn't hold back.

He captured Snape's lips in a desperate kiss, channelling all the rage and confusion and frustration of the past few weeks into it, and also the naked desire, lust, and passion. He sucked greedily at Snape's mouth, pushing his tongue against Snape's and barely able to remain upright when he felt Snape's mouth move against him because _oh_, Snape felt it too, and Snape was kissing him back.

It was everything Remus remembered from that first kiss with the masked man and more, because now it also had the force of all Remus's feelings for Snape behind it. His memories of the deep kisses they had shared while making love on Remus's bedroom floor or in Snape's bed that night, infused this kiss with a slow, desperate burn. Remus never wanted to breathe on his own again, never wanted his lips to meet air again because that would mean Snape was not kissing him.

"I knew it was you before," he breathed against Snape's mouth. "I don't know how, but I _knew_…"

Snape replied only by kissing him again, long and slow, but Remus was suddenly desperate to explain himself.

"I'd never been here before," he insisted. "I don't go looking for anonymous sex, Severus, _please_ don't judge me based on–"

"Shut up," Snape growled, and Remus surrendered to the kiss again, his hands clutched in the front of Snape's robes. "I'm here, aren't I?" he murmured, lips biting at Remus and teasing softly. "I saw you turn the others away."

"How many times do I have to say it?" Remus moaned. "I want _you_. Why won't you believe me?"

Snape pulled back a fraction and studied Remus, his fingers gliding over the mask and across Remus's lips, then down to the hollow of his throat. The touch sent shivers down Remus's spine and made him feel light-headed. "_I believe you_," he murmured at last, and then his lips were on Remus again, slow and needy.

"Come with me," Remus said when they parted again. "I need you, just like before. Will you?"

Snape only nodded, his eyes dark and his lips a deep red. Remus grabbed his hand and led him to the back of the club.

Snape was a vision that night, a walking figure of gothic art in deep silk robes, his dark eyes and stained lips stark against both the mask, and the pale skin of his jaw line and neck. He had tied his hair back that first night but now it was loose, framing the mask and completing his image in Remus's mind as a force of strength and passion, an angel of death and light, a beautiful harbinger of destruction and forgiveness.

They reached one of the semi-secluded alcoves and Remus backed up against the wall, pulling Snape towards him and relishing the feel of his body pressing into his. He couldn't bring himself to turn around yet. Last time it had been all about the fucking, a powerful need that had swept over them, guided by the freedom of anonymity and the hot pulsing rhythm of the club. But now Remus found he wanted to be at home, peeling Snape's clothing off, lifting the mask away, and falling into bed with him to explore every inch of skin slowly and patiently.

"You are having second thoughts," Snape said softly, and Remus realised he had been caught hesitating, not turning around quickly enough to hike up his robes.

He leaned in for another kiss, sucking at Snape's bottom lip before pulling away again. "Only about the location," he admitted with a smile, his fingers running through Snape's hair.

Snape looked almost amused. "Don't tell me that Remus Lupin, Aspiring Sex God," he murmured, "would rather make love in a bed at home than be fucked against a wall by a stranger in a nightclub?"

Remus's eyes widened. "_Aspiring_?"

"Oh, then you have already reached your peak?" drawled Snape. "In that case, you will find me very boring." He moved closer, trapping Remus against the wall and shifting his hips to grind into him. When Remus gasped and let his head fall back, Snape leaned down to brush his lips against Remus's neck, soft kisses growing hungrier with each moan out of Remus's mouth.

"Never boring," Remus managed, his fists in Snape's hair as he pulled Snape towards him. "Besides–" He bit his lip, grinning – "I hear you have a few tricks up your sleeve."

Snape lifted his mouth, his eyes narrowing. "Ah, yes. Now what kind of stories have I been telling in _kitchens_ lately…?"

"None I hadn't heard before," Remus said. "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping," he added, still unsure whether he and Snape were at the point where they could comfortably joke about such things. He reached his hands down to Snape's arse and pulled him in even closer, their cocks grinding together now through the layers of clothing. "But after seeing them, and hearing about them, those might just become my favourite kind of stories."

Snape faltered a bit, lifting his head back even more to look Remus in the eye.

"Not because they involve Charlie," Remus added quickly. "Because they involve _you_." He pulled Snape in for another kiss, parting his lips and reminding him just how much Remus wanted him. Snape moaned against his mouth and Remus decided to test his luck. "Have you ever done those things you talked about?" he breathed. "Not with Charlie, I know that, but with… others?"

"Which things?" asked Snape softly, his fingers brushing over Remus's neck.

"All of them," Remus whispered in his ear, biting at it and pushing up against Snape's hips with each new kink from Snape's list. "Leather and nipple clamps…" he began, "fucking someone without letting them come… being in the middle of a threesome… _pissing_ on a man to make him come…" The pressure on his groin was almost intolerable, and it must have been the same for Snape because Remus could hear his breathing quicken.

"Yes," Snape murmured in his ear, and Remus's knees almost gave out.

"God," he whimpered. "Fuck me… and _tell me_…"

Snape eased back and turned Remus around, just like the last time they were at the club, except even then, despite his arousal, he hadn't been nearly as hard as he was now that he knew Snape's _imagination_ was based on personal experience. They scrambled to shove robes and clothing out of the way, pushing them aside just as much as was needed for contact.

"Tell you what?" Snape murmured in his ear, one hand gliding lazily over Remus's cock as he pressed against his back. "That I have done everything you have and probably more, but the thought of anyone else touching you still makes me _crazy_…?" His hands slid over Remus's hips and down his arse, cupping it and pulling gently at the cheeks.

"Bloody… hypocrite," Remus gasped, trying to push back for more contact. "Arousal from jealousy," he added with a smile. "I think there's a word for that."

Snape's fingers teased at Remus's entrance now, kneading his arse with thumbs against his hips and all his fingertips pushing into the cleft, and Remus moaned at the sensation, almost as though there were multiple partners behind him, touching him and coaxing him open. Snape whispered a lubrication spell and the fingertips became slippery as they touched Remus. "I have been tied up in leather collars," he whispered as a finger slid inside Remus, "with cock rings, and plugs that sat just… _here_…"

Remus gasped and writhed against the wall as Snape's finger brushed against his prostate. His other hand moved up Remus's chest and found a nipple, tugging at it while his finger continued to press inside.

"I've worn nipple clamps, attached to my cock with a chain," he continued in a low voice, twisting at Remus's nipple until he moaned. "I've been paddled, and flogged, and whipped until I came so hard I forgot where I was." His palm flattened and moved down Remus's chest and stomach, then wrapped around his cock while, with his other hand, he added a second finger to the one stroking inside him.

Remus could only dig his fingernails into the red velvet wall, struggling to hang on.

"I have been fucked by more than one man at once," Snape continued, his voice taking on a hard edge, "as you suspected. And yes, I have fucked men I despised, only to gain control over them, and once I was finished I left them to their own devices to get themselves off." He paused, falling silent for a moment as his hands stilled and his head fell forward, pressing into Remus's shoulder.

A cold trickle ran down Remus's spine, and he turned. "Severus," he whispered, tilting Snape's chin up and kissing him gently. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured, "and you do not need to tell me about anything that upsets you." He felt Snape nod against his shoulder, his breathing evening out again. "I want you inside me," he added quietly. "I don't want leather, or clamps, or toys. I don't want to share you with anyone else at the same time. I don't need feathers or collars or whips or any of that, okay? I just want you inside me." He turned back to the wall and lowered his head, gasping with relief as he felt Snape's lips clamp over the back of his neck.

Snape didn't say any more, but Remus heard his breath hitch as he began stroking his own cock, spreading the thin layer of oil over it before pressing it against Remus's entrance. Remus took a deep breath as Snape began to push forward, releasing it in a slow exhale as each inch of Snape's cock breached him. Their positioning was almost exactly the same as that first night at the club, and Remus let the memories of that experiences wash over him as Snape filled him again.

"God, I can't believe I didn't recognise you after that night," he murmured. "When you were inside me again, that day at my house," he said with a low moan, "I should have known. Nobody feels like you." He dropped his head back to Snape's shoulder as Snape's hips rested against his arse, cock completely swallowed up in Remus's body.

"Don't compare me to anyone else," growled Snape, his voice low in Remus's ear, and Remus's lips parted in a slow groan.

"Never," be breathed. "There's no one else, Severus, _no one_…"

Snape began to move his hips, grinding slowly against Remus in small circles that made Remus cry out from the stretching pressure on his arse. Then he withdrew carefully, inch by inch until only the head of his cock was still inside, before pushing back in with a deep groan. His hand fell to Remus's cock and began stroking as he pulled out again, thrusting back in with increasing intensity.

Remus moaned against the wall as the pleasure built and Snape established a rhythm. He felt so full, and warm, and thoroughly _fucked_ with each slide of Snape's cock in and out of his arse. The club pulsed around them as they retreated into their own world of just the two of them and this wall, rocking together and falling deeper and deeper.

"Remus," Snape whispered in a choked voice, clutching at his hips, and Remus decided he would never get tired of hearing his name uttered that way, at the moment when Snape lost control and his bare emotions were laid out. "I can't–"

"_Do it_," Remus urged, pushing his hips back and gripping the wall. "Come inside me, fucking me, come on," he murmured. "I want you so much, want you to come…"

Snape fucked in _hard_, bruising Remus's hips with his fingers and thrusting at a furious pace. It felt incredible, and Remus almost didn't want it to stop, but a moment later Snape groaned deep in his chest and stilled, hot pulses filling Remus's arse as he came deep and hard. Remus couldn't wait. He reached for his own cock and fisted himself roughly, needing to come while he could still feel the shudders of Snape's body against him and Snape's come spurting inside him.

Snape wrapped his arms around Remus's waist and lowered his head to Remus's neck, sucking at it gently and murmuring words of encouragement. Their bodies were sticky with sweat, Snape still buried deep inside, and Remus had only to think, _He wants this as much as I do_, before he was coming over his hand, thick bursts that made his entire body convulse with the intensity of it.

Strong arms held him upright, still murmuring filth in his ear through his release, and Remus knew of no other place in the world he would rather be at that moment because Snape wanted him, Snape was there with him – fucking him and holding him and talking him down, and it was such a thing of beauty he couldn't imagine ever letting it go.

Snape muttered a cleaning charm on them as they slumped to the floor, clothes in disarray and chests still heaving. Remus let Snape wrap him up in his arms, stroking his hair as they fell into a comfortable silence. The club continued to move around them, bodies bleeding together and the music a dull pulse in the background, but in their tiny alcove, they set up a small circle of privacy and shut out the rest of the world.

"It's possible that I… owe you an apology," Snape began after a moment, lips brushing Remus's hair.

Remus glanced up. "No," he insisted. "You don't. It's–" He paused. "Is it all right now? Can we be–" There was no immediately apparent word for what he wanted to say. _Happy_ didn't seem quite right.

"Yes," Snape answered before Remus could finish the question. He sought Remus's lips again in a slow, deep kiss that made Remus shiver. That Snape could be at once capable of such raw passion and quiet intimacy never ceased to amaze him. Snape lifted his lips away and regarded Remus for a moment, his mouth _almost_ curving into a smile. "Are you really a submissive, by the way?"

Remus felt his face flush. "Oh," he stammered. "Well, not formally. That is, I've never been trained, but…" He glanced up at Snape, smiling shyly. "It's always intrigued me a little bit."

"You're quite good at it," Snape murmured, and the memory of what they had done earlier was almost enough to interest Remus's spent cock in another round.

"It seemed like something you might… understand," he said softly, and Snape brushed a thumb across his cheek before leaning in for another kiss.

"Perhaps we could try it again sometime," he said, and Remus had to bite his lip at the thought, nodding vigorously.

"_God_," he whimpered. "I'll try anything with you."

"Ah yes, my very own Sex God."

"With you," Remus repeated with a smile. "The operative words there were, 'I'll try anything _with you_…'"

Snape pulled him in closer. "Yes, yes," he said airily. "I get it. I appear to be stuck with you."

They were quiet again for a long moment before Snape sighed, gently pushing Remus away from him and glancing around. "I fear the thought of what substances we may be sitting in," he declared, wrinkling his nose, and Remus laughed.

"Yes," Remus agreed. "This might not be the cosiest place for a snuggle."

Snape sneered at the word, reaching a hand up to his face and tugging at his mask. "Yes, well. Wouldn't mind getting this thing off, as well. It itches like mad."

Remus smiled, tracing the lines of Snape's face with his own hand. "It's beautiful, though," he murmured, "if I didn't have a chance to tell you that before. Although I meant to ask you what it is. I must admit that the Gryffindor colours surprised me."

"Gryffindor!" exclaimed Snape, struggling to his feet and hauling Remus up after him. "Can you think of nothing else?"

Remus paused, squinting at him. "No," he replied. "Not really."

"Well," Snape said with a frown, taking Remus's arm and guiding him through the club to the exit. "Let us just say that sometimes things that appear to be dead, burned, shrivelled, or… _hopeless_… are not always what they seem."

Remus furrowed his brow, walking quickly to keep up with Snape and wondering – not for the first time – if Snape would ever cease speaking in riddles. As they reached the door and pushed their way out into the cool night air, Snape turned to him again and Remus gazed at the flames across his face, the lapping waves of red and gold that swirled around him with quiet power and grace, and the answer struck him at once. He looped his arm through Snape's as they headed around the corner to Apparate, a true smile on his face where it hadn't been in ages.

A phoenix.

* * *

**Part 31**

Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
Kink: Light bondage, Legilimency sex, references to previous voyeurism and exhibitionism

*

Remus Lupin was a nice man.

Kind, considerate, always attuned to other people's feelings, he might not have been the most assertive sort, but he really was rather proud of the progress he had made in that regard. Life was too short to spend it trying to please other people – particularly those who persistently refused to be pleased, no matter what he did. At the present moment in the war, Voldemort was inching his way further into Harry's head; Snape was doing all he could to help Harry keep him out; and Remus was still trying to persuade a feral pack of werewolves in central Wales to join the Order.

He didn't always see eye to eye with the Pack leaders on politics, but he really couldn't argue with their mantra that a man – a _werewolf_ – should always go after what he wanted in life.

That advice had served Remus well – _very_ well – because what Remus Lupin wanted in his life at that moment was for Severus Snape to shift his hips like _that_ again, clamping down hard around Remus's cock as he braced his hands on the headboard.

"You really are a– terrible– submissive," Snape ground out, groaning at each deep thrust of Remus's cock into his arse.

"Then we'll just have to keep practicing," Remus murmured, leaning over Snape's back to run his tongue between the shoulder blades. He loved the look of Snape's lean, smooth back underneath him, muscles flexing to absorb each thrust, unblemished skin perfect under Remus's gaze. "I'll let you fuck me later," he promised, "and I'll do anything you ask. Are you trying to move your hands?" He gripped Snape's hips harder and pushed in, feeling the deep suction around his cock as Snape's tight body pulled him in. "No untying till I come," he added, and Snape moaned desperately, tugging at the bonds.

"Lupin," he begged. "God, harder."

Remus couldn't turn down an order like that, not from a man like Snape, and he increased the pace of his thrusts, letting his cock slide almost all the way out before slamming it back in, fucking Snape long and hard and just the way they both liked it. The bed shook and Snape's hands jerked in the bonds, red skin burning at his wrists and his dark, angry cock bobbing underneath him.

Fucking Snape was never one of life's simple pleasures. It required concentration and passion and a wholesale devotion to the cause, but Remus had never yet had occasion to regret the effort. Fucking Snape was just like he'd always thought it would be – like jumping head first into a black hole with no idea whether there was a bottom, or whether it would break him. But there was no longer any option but to jump, without fear or trepidation, because even if the bottom was made of stone and would break every limb, the fall itself was well worth it.

Remus dug his fingers into Snape's hips with a long, deep moan as the pleasure exploded in his belly and he came hard and deep. His cock pulsed endlessly, filling Snape with thick bursts of come as blankness fell across Remus's mind, and all he knew was the familiar dark eroticism that every tryst with Snape evoked. His body shuddered with every spasm of his cock, and he didn't care how often they did this, he died a small, happy death every time.

He paused to catch his breath, and then slowly pulled out and flipped Snape over onto his back. "If I let you fuck me," he murmured in Snape's ear, "will you show me something?"

"Untie me first," Snape ordered, glancing up at the tie around his wrists. When Remus hesitated, Snape licked his lips. "I want to touch you."

Remus smiled because he knew now that Snape could perform the spell himself anytime during the proceedings, but that he liked giving Remus the illusion of control. It was a game they had grown most fond of, since that first time. Remus waved his hand to Vanish the ties, letting Snape grab his hips and pull him up.

"Wait," Remus said. "I asked if you'd show me something."

"No more Legilimency in bed, I thought that was the rule," Snape panted, his cock thick and red between them, and Remus knew he was desperate to push it up Remus's arse.

"Just _one_ more thing," Remus pleaded, biting his lip and trying to give Snape his best seductive face.

"What thing?" murmured Snape as Remus crawled on top of him, straddling Snape's hips and lubricating his cock before guiding it to his own entrance.

"Kitchen," he breathed, letting the head of the cock slide into his cleft. "Sirius and me – _no_, don't get angry," he warned as Snape's face tensed. He positioned Snape just outside his hole and pushed gently, not enough for penetration but enough to drive Snape mad. "I know you watched," he added, "which means I know you _wanted_ to watch."

Snape closed his eyes and groaned.

Remus pushed down harder now, wincing at the first pinch of Snape's cock head sliding past the ring of muscle. "I want to know what you saw that day," he murmured as he sank down, inch by perfect inch. "What you felt." He seated himself fully in Snape's lap, and the pain of over-stimulation from just having come hovered under the surface of the pleasure he always felt from Snape's cock. "Will you show me?"

Snape parted his lips and struggled to catch his breath, and Remus could see from the lines of concentration on his face that he was trying to summon all his control. "Fine," he gasped, "but _quickly_, Lupin. I need to come."

He pulled Snape up into a sitting position, rearranging them so he could wrap his legs around Snape's waist. Snape moaned softly, his arms moving around Remus's back to pull him in closer as he kissed him deeply. Remus knew the position restricted Snape's ability to thrust as much as he wanted, which was perfect. He should be able to hold out long enough to show Remus what he needed to see.

Snape pulled back from the kiss and looked into Remus's eyes. "_Legilimens_," he murmured.

Remus felt the now-familiar sensation of being thrust into Snape's mind, joining him as he recreated the memory of what he had witnessed between Remus and Sirius in the kitchen that day at Grimmauld Place. He immediately gasped, grinding himself down on Snape's cock as he watched the scene from Snape's eyes and felt Snape's immediate jolt of arousal.

That first jolt was instantly smothered by other feelings, though – disgust, jealousy, and intense rage, it seemed – and Snape had been on the verge of turning away to leave. But he had paused a fraction too long, and in that minute slice of time, Remus had seen him. Remus fisted his hands in Snape's hair now as he watched, feeling Snape's desire wash over him the second he realised that Remus had seen him – and was giving him a show.

"You didn't even know it was me," Snape murmured, and Remus had to struggle to maintain eye contact against his urge to kiss Snape passionately. "And I didn't care. I _had_ to watch you."

He began to thrust harder inside Remus's body now, as much as he could in their locked position, as they watched Remus lean back against the kitchen counter and slowly stroke himself, his eyes fixed on Snape's through the crack in the door. The story about Charlie had caused a painful flash of jealousy in Snape, Remus realised, but just as Remus himself had been aroused by stories of Snape doing filthy things to the kid, so Snape appeared to relish the idea of Remus ripping Charlie's towel off and fucking him into that wall.

"Did you touch yourself?" Remus breathed now, lifting himself up as much as he could and twisting his hips into Snape's cock, the burn in his arse spreading to a pleasant ache and a desire to let Snape throw him down on the bed and fuck him blind.

"Not there," admitted Snape, his voice low and thick. "If I'd let myself wank anywhere near _Black_, I'd never get an erection again."

Remus grinned, smoothing his hands in Snape's hair before sinking back into the memory, where he saw that Snape really had done a remarkable job of filtering out Sirius's presence altogether. His eyes were only for Remus, fixed on the quickening strokes of his hand over his prick, watching intently as he gathered speed and his thick length pushed between his fingers, over and over again.

Watching himself wank like this was a terribly odd sensation, but seeing himself through Snape's eyes also excited him. He felt Snape's surge of longing when Remus came in his own hand, and he could almost feel the blood pool in Snape's groin at the sight of Remus bringing himself off, white strands of come covering his hand as he squeezed out every last drop.

"Happy now?" Snape growled, and Remus blinked, ending the connection and realising with a thrill that if _he_ had been blown away by feeling those things in Snape, then Snape himself must be going mad with need right now. He barely had time to nod before Snape had dislodged them from their cosy embrace and thrown Remus down on his back, his cock never leaving Remus's body.

He hitched Remus's thighs up and thrust in hard and fast, pumping his hips desperately. Remus moaned, his head falling back as he clutched at Snape's arse, pulling him in even harder as the strokes grew jerky and erratic.

"Is that the best you can do?" he taunted, squeezing Snape's arse hard and encouraging him. "That's it, _fuck me_, Severus, oh god…"

The bed was shaking by the time Snape gave a shout and came with hard, pulsing waves inside Remus's body. Remus held him inside, relishing the feel of being filled so completely. He was hard again already. "Stay," he ordered Snape as he reached down to fist himself, frantic for release again. Snape propped himself up on his hands, hovering over Remus's body and watching with a desperate look of desire on his face.

"I watched you," Snape murmured, and Remus moaned, pumping hard. "I watched you do this to yourself that day, and I got so hard I could barely stand it. I almost didn't make it back to my office, you know." His voice was low and raspy as Remus's hand flew over his sensitive prick. "I locked the door and freed myself immediately. I thought of you watching me, the way your eyes looked, the way you stroked yourself when you _knew_ I could see you…"

Remus came again with a hoarse shout, white spurts covering his hand and his breath restricted to short, staccato bursts as the air left his lungs in exhilaration. He panted and gulped, his eyes blurring for a moment as Snape's voice soothed him through the crest. _That_ fantasy was definitely a keeper. Snape collapsed on top of him at last, his softened prick pulling out of Remus's arse as he leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met in a soft, needy way, the intimate, post-coital kind of kiss that Remus loved above all others. Snape was so gentle in these unguarded moments, so open and vulnerable, and so… damn… _heavy_.

"Okay, you have to get off me," Remus said plainly, pulling back from the kiss. "My prick's going to fall off if anything else touches it right now."

Snape rolled his eyes and moved to the side, propping himself up on one elbow and tracing his fingers over Remus's chest. "Anything else, Princess?" he drawled.

"No." Remus smiled, leaning over to kiss him again. "Everything else is perfect."

He let Snape pull a blanket over them and mutter a cleaning charm as Remus drifted off, comfortably wrapped in his lover's arms for a stolen moment of peace amidst an increasingly hostile world. If they could survive the past three months, he felt confident they could survive anything. He might have to start getting a bit more assertive with the werewolf packs, but that was certainly possible.

After all, there was nothing wrong with being _nice_. Just because a man was _nice_, Remus thought to himself with conviction, definitely didn't mean he was a frump in the sack. Maybe Snape was right, and he should have his name in lights after all – with one key adjective changed, of course. He fell asleep with Snape's arms tight around him and the brightly-lit marquee scrolling through his head:

_Remus J. Lupin: Veritable Sex God_

 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Tripperfunster drew me marvellous (NWS!) Snape/Lupin art for Part 4: [HERE!](http://snegurochka.slashcity.net/fics/lmom4.html)


End file.
